


Weeping Warblers

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Autumn - Dream of Phthinoporon [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 111,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 自设CG世界二战v1.0，PTSD零雀&复活修旧设补完part2，有多个OC角色出现。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

十号训练场地状态显示为“使用中”，权限登记为红月卡莲。在整理过别处的工作汇报之后，ZERO获得了一段短暂的空闲，于是他乘上地轨，往训练场方向迅速移动，用身份识别刷开十号场地的大门，刚踏进去半步便听得训练机上传来不满意的嚷嚷声。

在未经通报的情况下遭遇突击确实很让人恼火，就这点他表示充分理解。八月里天气相当炎热，即使海岛上相对舒适，基地里冷气充足，他还是于门禁刚在身后重新封闭起来时摘下了面具，单手扯下里侧面罩来透了口气。随后他将披风也抛到一旁，以相对轻便的状态向停歇待机的训练型号走去。“一刻钟休息时间。”先前嚷嚷抱怨的那一边发出指示，驾驶员本人则轻快地从舱位里跳出来。另一边的年轻人长出一口气，在她之后落下地面，敬礼过后一溜小跑去旁边寻找可供补充的水分了。

“你好啊，头儿。”红发姑娘走近了，懒洋洋地开了腔，“过来检查小男孩的教学进度吗？”

“常规巡视而已，红月老师。”ZERO说。

“我都说不好到底是谁更适合扮演‘不负责任的家长’这个角色了，你还是鲁路修。”卡莲说。她翘起嘴唇，绕过他去给自己取了条干净毛巾，覆着额脸一通擦拭。“我就不给你交报告书了，想看他的训练记录自己去翻。”她从毛巾底下发声，“不准说我渎职，这本来就是额外加班。”

“你可以找财务部门多要一笔奖金。”ZERO说，“我会给你批条的。”

“哈。”卡莲嗤笑了一声，“听上去有点滥用职权。”

他们在场地边缘站定，刚刚得到喘息时间的编号X27瘫在地板上歇气，不一会儿就又弹起身来，跑到记录板前比对详细数据变化和自己的成绩。他表现得相当认真，因而谁也没有开口把他叫过来多聊两句。卡莲耸了下肩膀，开口问身边的男人要不要自己去和他对练两把，也许更直观一点。

“不了。”ZERO说，“我不想剥夺你蹂躏菜鸟的乐趣。”

“蹂躏菜鸟没有任何乐趣。”卡莲反驳他，“蹂躏更能打的对手才比较有趣。”

ZERO转开眼睛，听得她窃笑了几声。他看向那个年轻人，训练场中的菲利克斯只穿了件贴身无袖，这会儿能看见逐渐练得漂亮结实的肩臂线条了。他的个头也蹿起来一些，洋溢着一股精神劲儿，看上去比先前那副沉闷阴郁的模样好了不少。“他怎么样？”ZERO随口问道。卡莲在他身边抄起胳膊，沉吟片刻才给出回答。

“是个不错的苗子。”她评价道，“错过了最好的训练时机，但还不算太晚。就抗揍这方面的耐性值得称赞，毅力也相当不错，执拗起来的劲儿让人头疼。如果实力悬殊不太大，这能弥补一部分天分上的缺陷。想要迅速达到精英水准是不太可能了，他还是更喜欢野路子。我也觉得那更适合他一些。”

“你不也是野路子出身吗？”男人说。过去的地下起义军姑娘横了他一眼，他及时躲开了她试图踩过来的一脚。

“我听出来了，你这是在嘲笑我，不列颠尼亚军。”

“不敢。”朱雀说，“正规军出身也没在你手上讨到好，历来都是这样。”

打从他听顺鲁路修的意见开始在保密人面前摘下面具起，他们之间的关系好转了不少。也不是说卡莲就愿意在听从指示公事公办的场合外时时刻刻都给他好脸色了，但在适应一段时间后，他也能以稍微自然些的态度应下她话头中的讽刺和玩笑了。在她不时的调侃间，出于某种直觉，他怀疑她会私下跟鲁路修汇报这些变化，然而他也没找到合适的契机求证。

卡莲松开手臂，捶了捶自己的后腰。“说真的，至少在驾驶装甲骑这方面，就不要指望他能在短期内成长到一流水准了。不过我猜以你作为衡量标准也毫无意义，鲁路修也不会指望到这一步的。”她摇头道，“他的团队作战能力恐怕够呛，更适合单打独斗那一类的，所以就不要考虑把他加入需要固定配合军阵的小队编制了。问我的意见的话，潜入战的前哨，游荡骚扰型的移动目标，这些应该是比较适合他的定位。”

“以他的能力而言，打前锋会很危险吗？”

“取决于机体性能。”卡莲回答道，“如果他跟在我后头，跟紧一点的话，应该至少能确保不拖后腿。但我不想帮你们看孩子。”

她认真评估完后嘴角一撇，呈出一些不高兴的模样。然而她实质上的态度还算亲切，这点朱雀多少看得出来。也许是因为那男孩的混血出身让她产生了一丁点儿的共情，又或者他的确是个还不错的学生。不管怎么说，穹顶下的孩子想要通过身世博得一些同情的话，在能够建立正常人际关系的前提下还是挺容易的。

卡莲半真半假地放过推辞之后，停顿了一会儿才补充“可惜我也不能公然抗命”。他们稍微走远了一些，在场地边缘寻到可以坐靠的软垫。“那么，那一位是怎么想的？”卡莲在他身边坐下，一侧手肘搭在膝盖上，另一侧轻轻撞了下他的胳膊。朱雀斜眼瞥过去时，她挑起了眉梢。“你们当中肯定有人在偏心眼，但我不太确定是谁。”卡莲说，“感觉实际拿主意的通常并不是你。”

“鲁路修很喜欢他。”朱雀回答道。

“鲁路修能够表现得像是喜欢任何人。”卡莲不客气地指出，又轻哼了一声，单指挠了下鼻翼，“不过既然你这么说了，应该还是有一些参考价值的。”

朱雀耸了下肩，覆着手套的双手在膝前相叠。他抬头看向他们所谈论的那个男孩，即使处在空闲休息期也在场地边缘认认真真拉伸活动着肢足和双臂。他看了一会儿，晃神想起自己童年时被藤堂先生狠狠操练的旧事，无声无息地咧了咧嘴。

“我以为你会更嫉妒一点儿。”卡莲说，声音里带着一丝狐疑。

“不需要。不是那种喜欢。”朱雀说。他听到这里甚至有点忍不住笑了，又恍然发觉自己还是相当了解鲁路修的想法的。为此他切实微笑了一下，目光逐渐柔和下来。“……不过可能是的。”他说，依然看着那个年轻人的身影。

“什么？”卡莲说。

“他很幸运。”朱雀说。也许谈不上是嫉妒，连羡慕的程度都值得商榷，然而他还是禁不住生出一抹感慨。“过去他或许也被欺骗过，但是那些活在地洞里的孩子……在他们一齐来到地面上之后，所见到的就是没有面具的鲁路修了。”他慨叹道，“不需要造成太多实质性的伤害，互相猜忌的过程也早就结束了。然后他们可以毫无顾忌地选择留在鲁路修身边，他们没有更多牵挂，也拥有这样的自由。”

他看着那道身影，如同注视着一个假设的可能性，比自己的经历要更为简单纯粹，至少就他能看到的这部分而言是这样。鲁路修所看到的可能是另一些特质，他想，一些直觉上的、情绪上的东西——而不是那孩子所象征的其它事物。

“现在他加入黑色骑士团了。”他轻声说，“他在起步的阶段就能全心全意地信赖ZERO，从开始学习战斗的阶段起就明确了自己的目的。”他眯起眼睛，叫所注视的目标在自己视野里模糊晕散开，成为一个模糊晃动的影子。“他不会离开，不会背叛，不会出现在战场的另一侧。”他得出结论，然后微微叹气，“他很幸运，鲁路修也是。”

他身旁的姑娘跟着他一道沉默少顷，然后用脚尖别了一下他的脚边。“你在说什么呢，不列颠尼亚军。”她拖腔拖调地说。朱雀转过头去，对上她稍显复杂的目光，忽而摇头莞尔，向后歪斜了身子。

“是啊。”他说，“我们的起点是不同的。即使我真的回到那个年纪里，我也不可能从一开始就做出那样的决定。不，是无论如何都不会的。”他阖拢眼目，撑到身后的手掌轻轻蜷起指节。他试图回想ZERO其人其假面初现于自己眼前的时刻，他曾多少次回到那个情境中去，假设自己会做出不同的选择，从那时起便让自己染上如今的颜色。那么多次模拟的结果都是“不”，那时的他是不会那样做的。“除非我预见到往后的一切，”他低声说，“所有我们各自经历过的事情，以及某一个结局……”他的声音渐渐小下去，为自己突然的多愁善感而好笑。假设是毫无意义的，他一早就知道的。

“……他很幸运。”他做了结语，重新看向那个独自在场地边活动的年轻人，“他自己是不会发现的。”

他感到一丝憋闷，于是伸手将领巾扯松了一些。他坐在原位歇息了一会儿，直到他的手机突然振动起来，弹出一条新的简讯。他在查看过后站起身，向卡莲摆了摆手，示意自己该离开了。和他们相隔一段距离的菲利克斯停下了动作，大幅招手向他道了句安。

“这些话你会对鲁路修说吗？”在朱雀挥手相应的时候，卡莲突然开口发问。他侧过头，对她发问的时机有些摸不着头脑。

“也许。”他回答她，“如果有机会的话。”

“我的意思是，你开得了口吗？”卡莲翻起一面手掌在身侧摊开，“你看，你愿意跟我说这些已经够让我吃惊了。”

男人顿住了，困惑于她的目光是何以这般意味深长的。所以红月卡莲从来不是不够敏锐，只取决于她想看见哪些东西。她看着他，眉梢浮起一抹忧色，像是已经能映出他所有的退避和沉默，隐藏在鲜活样貌下的空壳。她轻轻摇头，再开口时语气温和了许多。“纯属好奇，别太介意。”她仰着头，递给他一个半真不假的微笑，“你在过去的三年里有这么跟别人袒露过心事吗？没有吧？我是没有感到荣幸，就是觉得你也挺惨的。三年前你就该找个心理医生好好谈一谈了，可能会让你讨人厌的程度减轻不少。”

“快四年了。”朱雀说。

他错开她的视线，手指在手掌内侧蜷起半分。卡莲在他斜后方深呼吸，裹带出一点儿叹息的声音。“哼嗯。有这么久了啊。”她感慨道，“也就是说，又快到秋天了，对吧？”

他没再回话，抬步向出入口的方向走去。及至他取回披风和面具，重新将自己包裹成不近人情的模样时，他还隐约感到胸腔深处传来微弱低哑的、碎屑来回碰撞似的动静。

 

他的身上没有留下伤疤，不是在那一次。

那一次留下疤痕的只是鲁路修的身体，剖开了、刺穿了，血液从衣料浸染到台前，顺沿剑尖流淌而下，温柔虚幻地覆在一张面具上。那张染血的面具他还保留着，存放在他所居住的房间里，他猜想鲁路修在整理物件时见到过，然而他们没有提起这些。他们没有谈论的事情很多，多数时候是因为自己不愿提起单独经历的那一部分。向鲁路修开口不是件容易的事，倾诉如是，寻求答案亦是如此。这点从数年前开始就不曾改变过。就像是要在光芒照耀下剖解自己，叫那个人看清自己隐瞒下来的、不愿叫人发现的每一点卑微之处，淤积的泥泞和尘埃碎屑。

他的身上没有留下伤疤，没有当胸穿过的一道。伤疤留在别处，在火焰灼烧包覆中，在麻痹的肢端，在过往每一次被击倒所造就的创口下。鲁路修会抚摸并亲吻它们，过去如此、现在亦然。鲁路修对待它们的态度比他更加坦然，迄今为止他仍然不愿过于长久地直视对方胸肋间那一道剑伤。他望着它时便好似在凝视深渊，将他所剩不多的私人心念都吞噬进去，叫在外活动的唯独留下行尸走肉。日历上的数字正在逐渐推近那一天，他以为自己再经历得多一些就能更加平静了。这一年和以往不尽相同，就比如说他没办法从所有人面前退开脚步，将自己封闭在空荡荡的寓所当中，与必然会出现的幽灵幻象作伴。

幽灵活过来了，成为实实在在的人回到他面前。“你心情不好。”鲁路修说，自侧边揽住他的肩头，声音柔软地附着在他耳边。朱雀睁开眼，从隐约笼下的疲惫中提起神。在他们得到一定程度的交流后，活过来的人往往比幽灵更贴近他，是刻意而为，叫真实的触感和体温都一并传递而来。他还在逐渐习惯这点，近来已经做得不错了，也收敛起一部分单独与幻象相处时控制不住的脾气。

“什么，哪里？”他反问道，“欧联那边的形势正在好转，三号基地也被连根拔起了，伯利恒方面刚刚下调了警备级别，日本外海的警戒圈也收缩了一部分。舰队没出乱子，盟军也没吃败仗。这个月几乎全是好消息，我没有心情不好。”

“三号基地当前的控制权在谁手上？”鲁路修循着他的话头问，扭身攀到他膝盖上，安分地坐在他腿间，将他的手掌扶到自己腰背上兜住以稳固重心。朱雀就这一连串的动作分了会儿神，然后专注回刚抛出的问题上。

“黑色骑士团。”他回答道，“内部资料不便传递，如果你想查看详情，可能得再跟我走一趟。”

“行吧，记得替我安排一下。”鲁路修轻快道。事情已经上了正轨，拟定保密行程的次数也不少了，额外增加一次也算不得什么。鲁路修倚在他肩上摇晃，让他不断从新增计划的思路里分心，这可能就是鲁路修想要的效果。“那几个孩子是统一明天回来吗？”在朱雀决定暂缓思考的时候，靠在他怀里的人冷不丁又抛出一个问题。他推算了一下日期，差不多是时候了。

“是。”他答道。天色渐渐晚了，起居室里还没点亮灯光。他倚靠在长沙发的一角，被压制了腿脚而无法起身。他困在原位扭开视线，望向桌台上的花盆。今年的花期已过，暮霭均匀铺散在舒展的叶片上，拉下一些颤动的椭圆的影子。“他们……嗯，在基地被整个端掉之后表现得有些情绪化。”他回忆道，向留在家中的人通报近况，“不完全是消沉。”

“当然了。”鲁路修说。他坐靠在身形更高阔的男人怀中，他在离开那地方大半年之后也再度拔了些个头，但肩背还是一如既往略显单薄。“笼子还存在的时候，区别只是有没有从里头逃出来。现在笼子被毁掉了，想必关押其中的人也没有幸存下来多少，而他们成为了提早来到安全地带的幸运儿。”他陈述道，“那一条退路早就被封死了，存在和完全毁去对他们的去向而言毫无区别，但在概念上还是两码事。不论是感到放松、喜悦还是多愁善感，对于获得自由权的人来说都是正常的。”

他的声音有些飘忽。他也一样在那地方困了许久，但也不过是一个笼子，而不是他真正居住生长的地方。可每一段经历都会给人留下烙痕，因而他似乎也有些感伤。朱雀能察觉到这些，在鲁路修凑到自己面前时并不言语，打算任由对方按其喜好来。

“你心情不好。”然而鲁路修绕回到原先的话题上，指出当前真正感到困扰的一方并不是自己，“我觉得并不是因为那些大方向上的问题。”

这么久过去了，他低叹道，这么久了——你对自己的情绪变化感应还是一样淡薄。以公务来判定状态的好坏，几乎不作更加私人的考虑。他的拇指贴着朱雀的面颊蹭动，让人稍一偏头就能亲吻到他柔软的掌心。“我大概不是那种会因为天气不好就伤春悲秋的类型。”朱雀说，嘴唇压覆在他的掌纹间模糊发声。鲁路修笑了，嘴角上浮时撇开微妙弯弧，双眼在暮色中沉淀作深邃紫黑。

“你当然不是。而且最近的天气还不错。”他轻声说，“你在意的是别的事情。”

他覆来一个亲吻时朱雀没有拒绝。他的身体很暖和，他的触碰温缓轻柔，肢体挨蹭间逐渐化作更加炽热的事物。他们在沙发上做爱，留下一些收拾起来有些麻烦的痕迹。屋子里只有他们两人压抑的鼻息与叠加的气喘声，伴随着未脱净的衣物簌簌摩擦，以及轻微的哽咽和裹带着颤音的呼唤。他们的身体嵌合的时候，鲁路修低头咬在他的脖颈一侧，留下一小圈新的牙印。朱雀攥着他的手腕，捋滑他光滑的小臂至松松挽着衬衫衣袖的手肘，从他的肩头错开视线，不知道自己应当如何作答。

答案并不明晰的场合有那么多，作答的方式也被遗忘了。思考的逻辑，采取行动的内因，封闭起来的、濒临或已经死去的自我认知。朱雀在夜色中瞪视着顶头的阴影，短暂浸入茫然的空白之中。他以为有些东西是应当被填补的，又认为痊愈的过程会显得过于漫长而缺乏必要性。不是只关乎一道伤痕，一道深渊，一个令人不愿回想、却分明时时刻刻都记得一清二楚的日子。不止是这些。细分起来过于困难，而他以为当前这样就足够了。

我在这里，他想，在你眼前，能够履行你赋予我的使命，还能为你留出一片安全的地域。对你来说应当就足够了，你还在向我要求什么额外的东西呢？

 

那三个青少年再度归家的时候，屋子里又热闹起来，充斥着不甚认真的争吵和一些不合时宜的玩笑话。两天之后他们先后离开，不列颠尼亚的支援编制将辅助海军进行下一次击退战，而ZERO则带着他的幕后支援者前去欧洲，回到挨过一次轰炸又简单修缮过的地下基地里。他们在重新加固过的天井下核查残存的数据，歌利亚的人手撤退前未来得及完全销毁它们，虽然参考价值有限，至少也是个不错的突破口。

他们的重点开始往天空转移了，鲁路修指出这点。但他们不可能永远留在那里。卡诺恩也许会甘愿耗时间在全盘打乱帝国的布局上、而不在意能否获得切实的战果，可是歌利亚必然还是想立足于地面的。能被战略性放弃的主基地只有一座，剩下的两座都会是更加难撬的硬钉子。他说话时仰着头脸，让遥远的天光映在他的眼睛里。

他先前所住的区域在攻坚中坍塌了，因而他也没有带领ZERO去看那地方原本的布局。他将一些藏在阴影中的焦灼不安悉数咽下，假装自己未曾经历过全靠精妙谎言保全自己的孤独困苦的日子。他在离开地下基地后又遮住脸面，压低声音说那段时间很是艰难，即使在做梦的时候都需要留神别露出太多破绽。他说那不是一段很好的回忆，但如果你想听，如果你开口要求我告诉你，我会说的。

所以这还是一个选择，朱雀意识到。鲁路修摆出这么一副坦诚的态度，同时要求他遵从本来的心念。这选择意味着更多东西，包括一些交换，以同样的态度回应过去，实则是在向他索要关于另一段孤独年岁的倾诉。他保持了片刻缄默，然后说也许再想想、再缓一缓，等一个适合私人谈话的时刻到来。他们毕竟还徘徊在不那么安全的地带，选在此时互诉衷肠并不够高明。

于是谈话又一次被押后了，他也数不清自己主动进行过多少次拖延推迟。他在欧洲停留了三天才回转日本，恰好得到北太平洋上的一次捷报。后续行动还没收尾，但鲁路修已经足够满意，并私下向那三人允诺了之后会举办一次小型的庆功会。ZERO依照惯例给了几句形式上的褒奖，扭头回去自己的休息间，开门便见到有位长发女性匍着身子占据了整面沙发座。她换回了绣有黑色骑士团纹样的黑色裙装打扮，鲁路修见到她这副模样时低哼了一声，扭头去了里间。他在关门前声称自己要对新获得的情报和时下战况做详细梳理，如果有话要单独跟自己聊再进来。“不了，我只想借一下你男朋友。”C.C.冲他的背影喊。门关上了，还伴着一声没好气的“那你随便”。

“我觉得他害羞了。”魔女这么宣称，一脸快活地坐起身来，“也许还有那么一点儿多愁善感。”

朱雀盯着她看了片刻，将她的着装从上到下扫视了一番，设身处地思考了一下以鲁路修的立场乍一下看见数年前的情景重现会是个什么心情，想得有些头疼便放弃了继续追究。“距离你上次出现过去多久了？”他问她。他的记忆停留在她刚带着那几个孩子杀上门、没过太久又潇洒转身离开的时候，然而她摇了摇头，露出一脸促狭表情。

“我来这里有一阵了。”C.C.说，向他挤了下眼睛，“断断续续，时不时来留个一两天再离开。差不多有两个月了。你该加强审查了，ZERO大人，还是说你这阵子都在忙于跟前任修复关系谈情说爱，以至于连黑色骑士团内部的人员动向都疏忽了？”

“你私下找卡莲帮忙的话，我也没什么办法。”朱雀指出这点，压下一抹苦笑而晃了晃脑袋，“真有趣，你居然没有直接踹开那栋房子的大门。”

“人一旦变多了，事情就容易变麻烦。我喜欢看热闹，但不太喜欢惹祸上身。”C.C.告诉他，低头打量自己修剪整齐的指甲，顺势玩了一会儿手指，“话是这么说，既然你邀请我了，今晚我可以去你家留宿吗？”

“不要问我。”朱雀简单回答，解开披风后在她身旁坐下了。魔女从他身侧攀附过来，手肘压到了他的肩膀上。

“现在不归你做主啦？”她拖长了腔调，歪下嘴角笑了一笑，“这样的话，我也不用去问鲁路修了。反正他也不能把我直接踢出门去。”

“说得就像你之前哪次闯进门时事前跟我打过招呼似的。”朱雀不咸不淡地说。C.C.摆着一脸无辜，他则无奈地翻了翻眼睑。“那么，这阵子你游来荡去是在做什么呢？”

“你不是对那个自以为没有任何特殊能力的小男孩藏着的东西很感兴趣吗？我在帮忙研究他身上的小麻烦。”C.C.说，冲他皱了下鼻子，“别瞪我，是我让他先暂时保密的，他也同意了。不管怎么说，在得出确切结论之前，就算通知你和鲁路修也没什么用处。”

“对此我持保留意见。”朱雀回答她。他移开视线，沉吟片刻，手指拨弄了几下领巾的边角。“所以，你发现了什么？”

编号X27就是那起发生在花园中的小冲突中不幸受伤的当事人，这点他已经了解到了。所谓的未痊愈的旧伤导致的行动不够灵便，带走并交还给鲁路修的一枚残破棋子，望向自己时有些惊惧后怕的眼神，想要捋清个中关键并不困难。那么有一些陈旧疑问也应当得到解释了，比如说在他枪击对方之后自己所感同身受的疼痛，如同被生生打断了骨头，在他奔袭过去预备了结麻烦时一瞬间向他袭来，不多时又如潮水般退去。那感受过于强烈真实，并不似他以往遭遇幻症时所发作的那些麻烦。

他当然没有受伤，一桩幻痛也没有留下过于长久的后遗症。一次奇异经历成为战事中的一段小插曲，在更多更迫切的问题向他追来的时候就很容易被按下不提了。但如果问题的根源来到他面前，将那些差些被忘记的事情翻出旧账来，他还是好奇地想要对此追查一番的。

然而新兵总是很忙碌，尤其在给他安排过去的临时导师是个暴脾气的情况下。几个月来菲利克斯在基地里成天耗在训练场当中，在着家时只顾着对丰盛的食物狼吞虎咽和呼呼大睡，就算想拉他问个清楚也没多少机会，而他自己恐怕也说不出个所以然来。现在我帮忙解决了一部分问题，C.C.说，至少弄清楚了他的力量本质，然后引导它往更加正常的方面发展——是的，如果放任不管的话，那也不过是个诅咒的楔子。

“计划详情我也弄不清。你们备份了吉摩尔的资料吗？让人解析一番的话，也许能多知道一些细节。”她对他说，“至于现在，我先告诉你我所掌握的部分。”

 

Geass的契印原本是愿望的种子，神明降下的福祉，无论表现形式和最终结果如何，它的本意都是引发灵魂深处的希冀。然而事有例外，比如歌利亚本人并不具备一个伴身的契印，那一支派系长久以来都依靠遗迹与骸骨中引动的力量与残酷实验来塑造新的棋子。如此一来，成型的也不见得是纯粹的愿望，亦有可能是全然相反的诅咒与绝望。

人造的怨魂，无法正常使用也无法自控，栽种在X27体内的就是类似的东西。歌利亚的野心庞大，一旦决定制造自毁型的武器，甚至不惜将个体对世界本身的影响也一并扩大化。无论如何，他做到了，神谴计划中幸存下来的实验体拥有了那样的潜力，只可惜穹顶下并不具备一个经验丰富可帮忙引导的持印者，空有潜力却难以引动的话，进一步培养的成本就太过高昂了。

无法自控，C.C.说，为此他大概额外遭了不少白眼还吃了不少苦头。我不认为基地里的其它实验体就知道详细计划了，大家多半是真的认为他毫无用处，所以他们只会觉得“待在这小子身边就容易倒霉”。碰撞，情绪波动时的小打小闹，弄坏的物件，一旦他的能力逸散出来，能将这些都关联起来，包括他自身遭遇的疼痛，以及物体上损毁的痕迹。没有人知道原因，只会将所有变故和磕磕碰碰都归结为晦气。

然而控制力恰恰是与他的精神状态相关联的，一旦他摆脱了过多的负面情绪，周身便自然而然安稳了许多。抑制住失控的势头是一回事，能够按照意愿去引动生效又是另一回事。那并不是件易事，此前藉由濒死的恐惧才得以诱发出那般惊人的程度。因而持印的魔女在这时介入了，安抚他伤痕累累的灵魂，让他明白力量生效的形式，给他留下一个引子。

“我不是歌利亚那样的疯子，我并不想毁了他。”C.C.说，“传递感知，这是我帮助他去掌握的部分，也只有这一部分。如果将全部的投映能力都引发出来，就像他原本被期许的那样，把他塑造成能够燃烧现实世界的薪料……就这阵子我接触到的东西来看，他疯起来的程度可能跟你差不多，天知道那样的话他会做什么多余的事情。”

她的言下之意中包含着一部分明显的指责，为此朱雀在面具下抿起一抹苦笑。他跟着她往训练区去，拐进分区的场地之外封闭的休息间。菲利克斯等候在里头，见到他随在C.C.身后进门时迅速从座椅中弹跳起来，拘谨地问了声好。朱雀在门扇关闭后才重新摘下面具，依照C.C.的意思，她能做的部分已经做完了，剩下的部分就是自主训练，而考虑到Geass力量的实质保密级别还算高，能够陪练并加以帮忙的人选就相当有限了。

“我跟这玩意打交道的次数是不少，但实质上理解到位的只有一个人的力量本质。”朱雀这么说，在扯下面罩时多搓了几下鼻尖，“意思是我可给不出什么有建设性的意见，有必要把我牵扯进来吗？”

“Geass对我来说不起作用，你也知道的。”C.C.声明道，“所以如果他想要进行更准确些的实验，我也不能当他的陪练对象。”

“非得是我？”

“你觉得鲁路修经得起折腾吗？”

“那卡莲呢？反正我也压根没跟谁结过契约，找卡莲来也一样吧？”

“卡莲还在记仇呢，说自己被这堆神神叨叨的细节给排挤在外的时间太长了，也没多大兴趣现在才参与进来。”C.C.竖起一根手指晃了晃，旋即摆上一脸不耐烦，“别推脱了。进了黑色骑士团好歹也是你的人手，你作为ZERO能不能多负责一点。”

“她跟你待一块的时间可比我多得多，犯得着为这种事记仇吗？”朱雀反驳她。旁边的男孩缩了缩脖子，这让朱雀放弃了抗争，以免让人误解自己是完全不乐意。“我怀疑你只是想伺机隔空殴打我。”他咕哝道，转过身去拍了拍菲利克斯的肩膀。

“不了，我完全可以直接殴打你。”魔女心平气和道，金色的眼睛转了一转，“不过你给我提供了一个不错的思路，考虑到我直接上手摸的话肯定又会被鲁路修瞪的……喂，小家伙，能把这边这个垫子跟他的屁股给关联一下吗？”

“C.C.。”朱雀说。

“胸肌也可以。”

“C.C.。”

“测试而已，别这么小气嘛。”

“麻烦收敛一下你的骚扰行为，就算是间接的也不行。”

他们互相瞪了会儿眼，然后曾经一度毫无顾忌地在任何时候进出他住所的姑娘突然爆发出一阵大笑。“所以你开始注意分寸了？比你前几年的表现好多了。”她称赞道，促狭地挤了挤眼睛，“鲁路修的回归对你的影响真够大的。”

朱雀转开头，以为她接下来会进行更多调侃，像是年纪最大的那个男孩经常挂在嘴边的那一套八点档戏路，之类之类的。他跟菲利克斯对上眼，后者给了他一个理解的眼神。这并没有让他感觉更好。

万幸C.C.还算收敛，她的兴趣很快就转移了。“说真的，你们到底是怎么发现他其实是拥有Geass能力的？”她举手提问，好奇地在他们两人之间来回看了几道。朱雀向后仰了下脖子，自觉提起旧事和自己的疑神疑鬼来并不是很好的主意。

“这个，”他慢吞吞地说，“说来话长……”

C.C.没有一直留在他们身边，接下来的几日里她一直在四处游荡，有时候状若无事地跟骑士团中一些旧识打个招呼。她的公众曝光率向来不高，知道她的来往去向的人并不很多，知道她一度混迹在上一任皇帝身边的人就更少，而实际的知情者们也不会过多为难她。就算遭到敌意也没什么，她是这么说的，他们也不能拿我怎么样。不死者有些时候从容得出奇，如今朱雀也认识到了这一点。

接下来的几日他们留在基地里做些简单尝试，精神了许多的年轻人在他面前又恢复成怯生生的模样。“我不确定自己能不能做到。”菲利克斯说，为难地摆弄自己的手指。他的眼睛里始终是一片幽深黑色，捕捉不到什么异样光彩。他自己提出过一些可行性规划，比如说在胶着战中直接干扰军阵中心的人员，比如说在装甲骑接触时扰乱敌方驾驶员的行动，这一切假设都建立在测试能成功进行的前提下。感应关联的强度和方向性，范围是否局限于视野，以及其它一些尚未判明的要素——首先他得能够在自愿自主的情况下开启那道闸门。

“慢慢来。”朱雀安慰他，“战场上依靠的还是军队，热武器，用于战斗的大型机械，还有指挥者的决断力，就算是尖兵也不见得能单独扭转全部局势。如果你把你的能力运用好了，也许能在某些时候出奇制胜。不过大部分时候你都用不着去只身犯险，所以别给自己制造太多压力。”

男孩点点头又摇摇头，某一刻用力一咬牙，像是下定了决心。随后他专注地盯着桌几上的一杯茶水，翻过自己的手掌，好像在隔空掂量着什么。他自顾自进行初步尝试时朱雀没有打扰他，抽空回了几道简讯，听得他小小吁了口气才又抬起头，问他是否需要自己的帮助。这一天剩下的练习时间里他们取得了一点儿微弱的进展，在男孩脸上都呈出些颓色的时候，ZERO注视着自己的一面手掌，感到被手套包覆的指缝间托着液体般潮湿沉坠的质感。

然而那征兆出现得不太稳定，并不能做到应用自如。几天内他们没有获得很大进展，有时候会出现一些静物沉置的触感，有时候则能传递来一些微弱的拍打，然而它们的出现往往毫无征兆，想要进行二次尝试也缺乏规律可循。万幸的是，在C.C.拍着胸脯担保过自己介入后至少不会弄出更严重的岔子的情况下，菲利克斯在截断感应这部分上做得还算得心应手，问题只在于断开联系后不见得能依照他的意愿去重新连接。

“……对不起。”在第三天的傍晚，抽出空档来的ZERO转身过去回完一个电话之后，蜷缩在扶手椅中的男孩低声说。朱雀正把变声器按回面具里，闻言而抬起头来，望向男孩黯淡无光的眼睛。

“为了什么？”

“我还不能很好地控制。”菲利克斯嘟哝道，单手按在自己的一侧眼睑上揉动，“我……在需要它开启的时候可能没办法及时……说不准只能碰运气。”

他闷闷不乐地蜷起肩膀，显得身形瘦窄了不少。朱雀垂手搭放他肩上，安慰性地拍了一拍。“你已经控制得不错了。”朱雀说，“本能与情绪间的调控不是那么容易的。你的情况和我所知道的那些拥有Geass的人不太一样，倒是更像需要进行意志方面的同调以制约自己所遭受到的影响……”

话到一半他怔住了，脑海中闪现过一丝灵感，细想下去觉得隐约有些道理。然而这方面的原理究竟是不是共通的，他也没个把握。他斟酌片刻，决计暂时相信自己的直觉。这很熟悉，他想，对我来说已经很熟悉了。

“……现在我知道C.C.为什么要我来给你搭把手了。”他说，莞尔间轻轻摇头，“我们的实际情况不同，我的意见也不见得有帮助，但我就意志控制这方面大概有些心得。”

他低头看向面露茫然的年轻人，寻思起该从哪里开始讲述。自己所接受过的愿望、为鲁路修实现的愿望，诅咒缠身般困在他的精神当中，即便一早就有了解除的方法，他却已经接受它作为自己的一部分了。鲁路修向眼前的这一人讲述过那些往事吗，还是说那也是他不愿轻易向旁人提及的秘密之一？朱雀思索少顷，缓缓放平心绪，事到如今他已经能用相对柔和的口吻向人提起施加于自己的Geass了，然而想要完整表述依然是件不那么容易的事。

这意味着他需要回到过去的情境中去，回去他真正让那道力量伴随自己进行战斗的场合里，重新代入一个死者的身份，专属于暴君的零之骑士。他尝试回忆那时的感受，尝试从中寻找出一些要诀，却发现自己能给出的建议着实不多。许多东西是难以量化的，在涉及意识和情感时尤其如此。接受某个人愿望时的心情，将其视为自己职责时的心情，裹杂着过于复杂的遗恨、困苦和爱意。那些心情本该被埋葬了，他从坟穴中将它们翻掘而出，这过程比他想象的要轻松，但一时间他只能蹙眉凝望它们的影子，让自己的胸腔被其中一部分情感充溢，而无法对它们进行更加精确的描述。

他用尽可能清晰简短的方式讲解了自己的一部分经历，从抗拒到主动调用那道力量的过程，但在诀窍的部分犯了难。菲利克斯一脸云里雾里，仿佛并没有察觉到他在这部分的语焉不详有任何不妥。“让他对我使用一次Geass的话会有帮助吗？”菲利克斯说，垂头丧气地盯着自己的脚尖。朱雀从他身上挪开视线，抬头望向一旁，玻璃窗上隐约映出了自己的脸孔。

ZERO注视着这张脸孔，数年过去后它呈现给他的镜像都没有很大改变，也许和一些老旧照片进行对比才会让他感到其间跨度，然而他并没有保留那些东西。这么久过去了，一度强制号令整座都城的皇帝从坟墓中爬回地表后动用那力量的次数屈指可数，仔细想来甚至有些不真切的恍惚感。然后他想起过去的交谈，关于赎罪的论点，这么久过去了，鲁路修并没有忘记他们原本的计划和内因，一个死而复生的人比他更像是正常存活的一方。

“我很怀疑他还会不会在并非不得已的情况下动用他的眼睛。”他轻声说，单手抓住自己的心口，将衣料都攥出了褶皱。

 

再然后他们回到家中，依照口头约定举办了一个小型庆功会。

C.C.提来了大堆香槟，还有几个除了捣乱之外没有任何实际意义的纸炮。三个新兵意外地很吃活跃气氛的这一套，就连鲁路修也压下了看到一地拉花和彩色纸屑之后的不满神色。一整个过大的蛋糕是订购的，另一些点心则是他留在家中耐心烘烤提前准备好的。餐厅中一度吵吵嚷嚷相当热闹，这股热闹劲儿随着不知谁发起的愚蠢的奶油大战被引爆了，逐渐蔓延到了一层楼的整片空间里。

原本兴致不高的菲利克斯也被带动了情绪，陪着他的两个同伴以及脸蛋儿看上去反而最年轻的魔女一通疯闹。更晚的时候战火弥漫到了二层楼，一伙人挤去狄安娜的地盘也不知在折腾什么。菲利克斯逃下楼梯的时候，脸颊被唇膏给画花了，急匆匆地钻进盥洗间待了半晌才跑出来。鲁路修摇着头收拾一地残骸，朱雀则回到起居室中，瞪着电视屏幕上的生态纪录片兀自出神。

他看见极地的冰川开裂，呼啸的海洋与静谧的深渊，解说的话语钻入他的耳朵又迅速滑出，晃动的画面也没有给他留下过多实感。片刻后他起身去关了过亮的顶灯，留下窗边的一盏夜灯，让夜色静悄悄地攀爬到厅室中来。他的手指蹭过花期已过的植株展开的叶片，碰到根茎附近的一星泥土，柔软如触碰花朵的尸骸。背后有脚步声接近，他听出来人的身份，侧过身去对上男孩洗过的潮湿的面庞，望进那双夜色里有些骇人的纯黑的眼睛。

“呃……大人？”菲利克斯犹犹豫豫地开口。男人摆了摆手，示意他不必过于紧张。

“在家的时候你可以放松一些。”

“朱雀。”他迅速改口，声音稍微提高半分，随后犹豫而期期艾艾地吐出他的来意，“我能不能……就是，我有个想法……”

他提出的方案有些异想天开，按理来说不该在当前这一步就付诸实践，但既然循规蹈矩的尝试并不能很容易见效，另辟蹊径也未尝不可。朱雀耐心听他说完，暗自评估了一下可行性，认为反正也不可能导致什么过于恶劣的结果，于是点头应下了。他们走至长沙发边落座，年轻人的面孔再度绷紧了，深呼吸了几次才看似冷静了几分。朱雀遥控关闭了电视屏幕，感到自己正被那双黧黑的眼睛看着。他将手中物件放下，安安分分端坐好了，等候身旁的人先一步动作。

“我可以……”菲利克斯小声道，征询性地伸出自己的手。朱雀应了一声，他才小心地将手掌搭放过来。有那么一瞬，这举动让朱雀想起昔日里目盲的女孩对亲近之人的作为，那时的娜娜莉只能依靠这样的触碰来探知更多她想知道的东西。这让他心下情绪愈发柔软，些微波澜不过持续片刻又归于沉寂。

编号X27的目的也与娜娜莉相仿，不过作用的形式完全不同。他的指掌触碰并起不到直接的关联作用，充其量是叫他得以清晰确认物件与人的存在实感。过往的几日里他也曾尝试这般操作，因而朱雀并不感到意外。有趣的是这一次的意图所在，不再是尝试传递普通的触觉感知，而是改为探索更深层次的变化。情绪上的涌动，表层意识的投映，他做不到窥测人心的程度，但简单的情感把控值得一试。

这比前几日的练习方向更为不可捉摸，归根究底是在探询一些无形无质的、接近灵魂本源的东西。朱雀对此不抱很大指望，但他认为有万分之一的可能性获得成功的话，哪怕只是一瞬，对于探明自己的心绪并加以理解也是有帮助的。他在夜灯拉下的模糊阴影中屏息静气，不愿打扰到面前的年轻人意识集中的过程。也许只过去了一秒，也许过去了更长，近前的黧黑双眼中倏忽闪过一抹诡光，不待他辨识个中色彩就迅速淡去了。

然而他很快被别的事引去了心神。他没有感到半分不妥，可面前的年轻人瞪大眼睛，毫无征兆地落下了眼泪。“……怎么……？”菲利克斯喃喃道，回过神来用力眨了眨眼。他的指尖有些发抖，他很快收回它们，蹙眉抵上自己的心口，另一只手则胡乱揩拭起眼角来。他的一番动作没能止住泪水，他看上去和朱雀本人差不多困惑。陪练的一方对现状过于不解，想要安慰又不知这桩变故的根源为何。

“出什么事了？你……”

他抓了些纸巾过来，菲利克斯还在手忙脚乱地尝试控制住自己的情绪。年轻人的呼吸紧促了几分，从捂住腹部的动作来看胃里也有些难受。他用力抽鼻子的时候鲁路修出现了，鬓角沾着汗水，一脸经过扫除摧残的疲态，见到当前场景又很快提步靠近了。“怎么回事？”他慌张发问。他笔直看向朱雀，后者把干净纸巾堆放到没止住落泪的年轻人膝头上，随后摊手示意自己也缺乏头绪。

“在做测试。”朱雀说，“他刚刚抓住我的手，然后就……”

他简要解释了几句，略过鲁路修已经知情的实验操作，直接谈及今晚的新的尝试。不管被骂不切实际还是操之过急都是他可预期的发展，可鲁路修怔怔望了他片刻，唇角浮起一个微妙而柔软的弧度。昏暗灯光下那双染深的紫色眼睛显得有些悲伤，但他分明是在笑着。他弯下腰，半是拍抚半是搂抱地摩挲了几下菲利克斯的肩膀，没有完全垂落的脸面上仍是那样的复杂表情。

“……鲁路修？”朱雀试探着呼唤。那人松开手臂，留下一面手掌搭在自行擦拭眼泪的年轻人肩上。他嘴唇翕动时像是酝酿了无数话语，末了只倾吐出寥寥数句。他将字音咬得很轻，却分明如擂鼓般有节奏地顿落了。

“那是，正常的，”他轻声说，“人类的情绪。”

他拍抚过去一度没有名姓的编号者的肩颈，像是在说我知道的、我知道的，那些东西对你来说太多了，负担也太重了。你还需要一段时间才能理解它们，这不是什么值得困扰的事。然后他抬起头，安静注视向真正拥有那些情绪的一人。那些虬结的、杂乱的、痛苦的部分，那些隐忍的、温柔的、不见天日的部分，活着的和死去的部分，本人已然习惯，投映到旁人身上便造就了这样的后果。然而鲁路修没有责怪他，鲁路修看向他的方式甚至裹带着一丁点儿欣喜的成分。“太好了。”他听见对方说，“你只是无法传达出来，而不是根本不再拥有它们……太好了。”

ZERO没有应声，他垂目望向自己的手掌，用目光描绘连续与断裂的纹路。投映者细微的抽泣声长久回荡在他耳边，让原本不甚困苦的空腔中滋生出一些鲜活真实的事物。作为活人的实感，生者的正常的喜怒哀乐。拖沓步奏，干扰心神，除去叫人变得软弱之外并没有太大用处。

但有人说“太好了”，他想那么它们还是被需要的。


	2. Chapter 2

他在脱去衣物的中途停顿下来，说稍等一下，然后前去熄灭了大半灯光。

留下的只有一小盏床头灯，自夜色中散开柔和昏黄的光亮。他这才弯下腰，将下身衣物除去，让它们堆在床边地毯上，然后倒退着让膝腿背侧撞上床沿。另一人仰躺在床铺上，浑身上下一丝不挂，手臂伸至头顶，腕部被绑缚在床头。那个结扣是他平素以假面身份出外时傍身的白色领巾所打成的，既不粗糙也不过紧，象征性的制约意义大于实际作用。

鲁路修在脱干净后坐到他身边，检查系好的结扣，指腹贴着他小臂内侧轻缓划过。男人在这样的抚摸下有些僵硬，手臂肌肉线条都绷紧了些许。鲁路修安抚了他一阵，指尖在他颈侧来回摩挲，然后捧住他的面颊，俯身下去给他以一个吻。他们接吻的时候是沉默的，无需言语也知道该在何时进行回应，随着呼吸步奏而调整唇齿交叠的方式，将头颈摆放在合适吞咽彼此气息与涎液的角度上。他们互相亲吻的时候，鲁路修将手掌置放在另一人心口上，在渐趋急促的鼻息交错间安静地覆着那搏击弹动的方位。一颗活人的心脏里能蕴藏多少悲戚濒死的哀鸣呢？他尝试在亲密接触时寻觅答案。

然后触碰变成了更富有挑逗意味的暧昧形式，他掌住对方锻炼结实的胸部肌层按压揉捏，嘴唇从柔软唇角挪移至颈窝和耳根。他耐心听着对方的呼吸节奏，被自己扰乱的某一个节拍，两个，更多。他啃咬对方凸起的锁骨形状，手掌向下抚摸，轻轻覆压在小腹上。他抬头时望进积聚着影子的深绿眼睛，此时的朱雀看上去情绪平稳而无害，面上因逐渐被唤起的情欲而染上一重血色。这让鲁路修满意地颔首，伸手握住了他半硬不硬的阴茎。

直接刺激性器的过程持续了很长一段时间，鲁路修刻意做得很慢，漫不经心地猜想着到底是谁会先一步耗尽耐心，或者先一步让理智被情欲给吞噬而去。朱雀仍然一动不动，依照他的要求由他摆布，听从他的指令而行动。当前还不到行动的时候。鲁路修用手指绕住充血肿胀的龟头下部，在茎身上不停捋滑，时而改变摆弄的方向和频率，玩弄好一阵后才低下头去含住了顶端的形状。他吮吸它时感到对方身躯间传递来的轻微颤栗，伴随着这样的微弱抖动一并涌出的还有隐约的腥咸滋味。他舔着对方的龟头，舌面压在铃口间打转，确保它被自己的唾液和孔眼中淌出的前液一并弄得足够湿，才结束了这次逗弄，起身去取了下一步工序所需要的东西。

他将润滑涂抹过整根勃立的阴茎后扯了张纸巾揩拭手掌，团好纸团暂且抛掷到一边后才跨开腿脚，背对着床头而骑坐至朱雀身上。仰躺着的人发出轻微的抽气声，鲁路修撇了撇嘴，一手拨开自己的臀瓣，让那根尺寸可观的东西抵在自己股间磨蹭。“你再这么紧张的话，下次我就蒙上你的眼睛。”他发话道。男人在他背后发出含糊的咕哝，声音听似有些无奈。

“我不觉得那会起效。”

“当然不。我觉得那只会让你更加紧张。”鲁路修说，趁自己还游刃有余的时候多吐露了几句调侃，“你猜那时候你脸上的表情会不会更明显一点呢？因为我很想看。”

“你的趣味真够糟糕的。”朱雀说。

他的指责里带着模糊的笑意和轻微的喘息，鲁路修认为这是时机恰当的表征。他向下沉坐，让那个被自己舔湿的圆润形状在自己的后穴入口处突进，用括约肌将它锁住了一小会儿。坐在这样一根东西上操开自己已经不是一桩新鲜事了，但停顿在当前的位置上还是叫人下意识有些不安。他深吸了一口气，让自己的腿根不至于抖得太厉害，在确保自己放松到那根东西能贯进体内之后，让腰腿一并向下沉坠。

朱雀的身体轻轻弹动了一下，就在鲁路修正忙于让他的性器往身体深处滑动的时候。鲁路修低垂下头，双手支撑在平躺的一人双腿分开的空隙里，向后摆放的足踝夹着他的腰际。引导一次性事需要拥有充足的耐性，足够细致的观察力，以及同时掌握双方状况的从容。在事情起步的时候，这还不算特别困难。鲁路修夹着那根东西起坐摇晃，让它在自己肠道中来回打转，时而重重擦过前列腺的方位。这样深入的触碰形式很快在他体内引燃一股热流，从他身下开始逐渐扩散，催得他自唇间漏出低哑的呻吟。

还算不错，他模模糊糊地想。他听见朱雀柔软急促的鼻息，他好奇在对方眼中此刻的自己是什么模样。然而他不会开口询问，也不指望朱雀真的会说些什么。鲁路修向前倾身，逐渐调整着那根阴茎在自己身体中戳刺的角度。他没有回头去确认朱雀的表情，他自己脸上反而浮起一阵渐趋夸张的热度。

坏心眼，他闭目想着，愈发努力地引导着两人交合的动作。朱雀的阴茎在他后穴中滑进滑出时发出令人面红耳赤的黏糊动静，虽说这不是头一遭了，鲁路修也不至于为此过度害臊。他将身位调整到自己更方便移动、也不至于迅速消耗过度的角度上，嘴里发出柔软敏感的喘息声，同时凝神听着另一人的动静。

他足够了解对方了，无需用眼睛确认也能察觉到细枝末节处的变化。像是一些腰腹间的轻微弹动，下意识的腿脚绷紧幅度，自己起坐颠动时身下传递来的隐约的配合。他开始出汗，小腹间化开一抹酸软，这让他不禁咬住嘴唇，在发觉自己无法很好收声后才算放弃。他体内的形状又胀大了一圈，整体尺寸比之数年前他们在最后关头不管不顾地胡搞时更夸张一点。这也不是他头一次认识到这件事，他还在缓慢适应这部分变化。

在捕捉到身后传来的鼻息间一个明显的哼声之后，鲁路修放下心来，用力顿坐至整根勃立的性器都嵌入自己体内的程度。“……我累了。”他嘴上说，适时发出微弱喘息以应证自己的说法，“接下来换你来。”

他的情人接收到了他发出的指令，数秒内他就听见床头处传来的摩擦声。朱雀挣脱绑缚的速度跟他估计得差不多，不过片刻就轻巧地滑出手腕，撑起身来改换了操弄他的方位。鲁路修咂了咂嘴，及时喘了口气，下一刻他便被提起腰向前贯在床铺中趴俯，操在他体内的东西因方位变化而滑出大半，紧接着便再度撞进他的屁股，直接深顶到整根没入，阴囊都重重拍击在他的臀底上。

“……嗯……”

鲁路修呻吟了一声，手指扣在床单里挠出几道褶痕。他匍匐在床铺中，腰臀被高高提起，身后那人则缓慢钝重地凿击着他的身体，他打开来的、向人敞露的脆弱部分。朱雀做得不算好也不算太糟，有几次钝重撞击的力道之大让人忍不住痛苦闷哼，随后他又飞速顿住动作，改而用小幅快速的摩擦频率来取悦于人。鲁路修咬着一小块床单，发出断断续续的呜咽。他的手指扣住朱雀俯下身时撑在自己身边的手掌，用力掐着先前的绑缚在手腕上磨出的一小圈红痕。

像是在重新驯养一度被遗弃的兽类，磨合时总是需要额外谨慎，时而会因为一些绷收不住的力道而磕磕碰碰，留下一小部分不算严重的瘀伤。他被身体里横冲直撞的东西操射的时候松开牙关大口喘息，将自己的身体反应诚实地告知于对方。朱雀并没有停下，稍稍一缓便继续平稳地捅弄回痉挛不已的肉穴中。鲁路修哀叫起来，感到自己酸软的屁股反而将那根东西吸得更紧了。

他迷迷糊糊地让朱雀又弄了一阵，伴随着间歇性落在腰窝、后背、肩胛上的抠按与啃咬，一些压在他颈间的吮吻，有时会将他弄痛。他绷着足弓发颤的时候，身后顶弄的力道忽而一泄，遗留出来的黏滑液体饱满地注入到他肠道深处。那些东西在他身体里流淌着，因腰臀撅高的角度而无法向外漏出，反而倒灌进更危险的地方。鲁路修喘着气感受了一会儿，随后被扳过身位仰躺，直面向撑在自己上方的男人的眼睛。

“很痛吗？”朱雀低声问他。鲁路修扭了几下腰腿，股间被操开所造成的一片燥热还没退去。他试探着抬手碰了碰对方的眼角，拖住朱雀的脖颈下拉想同他接吻。结果对方闷不做声地将头颅埋在他胸前，迟迟不肯多抬起一分。

“还行？”鲁路修思索道，因对方的这般表现有些哭笑不得，安抚性地揉了揉扎在胸口的一头蓬乱卷发，“你最近的自控能力不错，虽然我也不介意你下手重一点就是了。”

“不，我是说，”朱雀含混地说，“很痛吧。”

鲁路修这才意识到对方正将脸埋在什么地方，以及先前反复落在背后的搓摩意味着什么。朱雀的嘴唇小心翼翼地蹭着他胸肋间的伤痕，曾经被生生剖开血肉的证明，如今依然沉淀在肌腠当中。那时的痛楚确实是强烈鲜明的，有一部分回忆总会不受控制地上浮，即使他说服自己别太在意也是如此。他瞪着天花板，不知充溢在胸口的不够柔软的部分是忧虑还是恼火。他并不指望朱雀能对这件事浑不在意，但时时刻刻都惦记着只会让人更加疲惫不堪。

“你一定要提起这个吗？”他质问道。压在他身上的男人挪动了一下头脸所在的方位，嘴唇嚅嗫间仍然贴在他的皮肤上，弄得他有些发痒。

“不。”朱雀说，“只想告诉你我为什么不敢过多地……”

“你讲过了。”鲁路修打断他，字音从牙缝里迸出来，“很多次。”他强行捧起对方的面颊，将其向自己的冠首拉近。他为这些毫无必要的担忧感到厌烦，自知那并不是对方的过错，却也无法自行释怀。“我的回答和过去一样。”他轻声说，捧住朱雀的颈首，嘴唇贴在对方面前倾吐温热气息。

不是这一个年头，不在他们此前在这栋屋子中相处的时日里。是更久以前，在他们还能简单谈论死亡因为不曾切身亲历过的时候。拟定一个计划，交付一些约定，在庞大帝国的巅峰立下誓言。那时他便说过了，那时他便让对方明白了自己的界限。他闭上眼，让亲吻密集地落在自己唇间、颈间、耳畔能倾听到细微声息的地方。他拥抱他过去的骑士如拥抱昔日的命运，如拥抱死亡本身。

伤害我吧，杀死我吧，撕裂我吧，如果那是你所求的结果。他发出含混呢喃，脑海中转动着更为激烈的呼喊。那些呼喊在身上的男人再度扳开他的腿脚、钉凿进他的身体时变得昂扬激烈起来，变作高亢的音调，呻吟间模糊了个中字词。他想是这样的、是这样的，无论是遭遇戕害或复仇的决意，都是降诸于我的惩戒中必不可缺的一部分。你是永远不会谅解我的，但凡我还活着、我的心脏在重新跳动了，即使所有往事都曾以那样决绝的方式一笔勾销，如今也不再能假装那就是落定的结局了。

朱雀抓住他的膝弯，借着俯冲力道操得他一下一下尖叫出声，手背胡乱揩拭泪水的同时禁不住绽开笑意。你是早就跟我一样疯了，他听见朱雀嘶哑的埋怨。鲁路修笑得有些喘不上气，呛咳了几声后仰在床单里发抖，感受着愈发蛮横濒临失控的力道一迭一迭撞击着自己。他被弄痛得厉害，他并没有进行抱怨。

他想这就是了，原本就无需隐瞒的。我们彼此坦诚过了，告解过了，早已发生过了。你不该遗忘这一点。他被男人粗大的性器撑开已经隐隐有些刺痛的身体内侧，他自己的阴茎抵在小腹上，淌出淫靡潮湿的水痕。他的身体在发热，伴着欢愉压榨出汗水，残余的热量如电流般在四肢百骸间窜动，让他一边舒张身体一边禁不住继续发抖。然后那些暖烘烘的事物随着颤栗反卷回来，让他在攀上高峰时仰起颈项胡乱叫喊。朱雀、朱雀，他嘶声呼唤着，一个私下共处时难能得到回应的名字。男人握住他的肩头，舌尖撬开他的牙关，将他的声音悉数吞入自己的喉咙。

我接受你的憎恨如接受你遭人诟病的忠诚。他闭眼时发出低吟，自唇角描绘而出。我了解你，我知道它们的本质。他发出喑哑笑声，抱住对方垂在自己心口上的头颅。是这样的、是这样的，我们共享的痛苦是不会停止的，所以放任它倾泻出来吧。因为你已经占据我了，因为你已经属于我了。

他们在疯狂过后的余韵中侧躺下来，赤裸身躯互相依偎着交换更多亲吻。鲁路修将四肢都缠到另一人身上，懒洋洋思索着随后是泡澡放松一下还是简单冲个淋浴后尽早睡下。他自顾自地转动念头时，朱雀靠近他，前额抵上他的前额，鼻尖轻轻碰到他的鼻翼。

——但我爱你。

男人吐露言辞的方式几近笨拙，伴着微弱的震颤与哑音，如从砂石泥土间传递流水般艰涩。他话音落下后自己都愣住了一秒，浸入深色的绿眼睛里浮起一丝困窘，自潭水中扩散开不规律的涟漪。

我知道的。鲁路修轻声说，手掌搭在他颧骨上搓摩。男人皱起鼻子，仿佛在认真回忆，末了也没寻到什么头绪。

我没说过。他困惑地出声，嘴唇嚅动时微妙地显得紧张。鲁路修在他唇角啄了一下，耐心地兜住他的后颈。

我记得的。

不，不、我没……

嘘。鲁路修说，抱住他的头颈低声哄劝。好了、好了，今天就到此为止了。对你来说已经足够多了。

朱雀不再言语了，安静地阖拢眼目。他身躯间轻微的震颤止住了，好像时至如今道出一句剖解出的心声就会耗去他大半气力。鲁路修亲吻他被汗水打湿一重的头发，嘴唇蹭过蜷曲的发梢时压抑住一声叹息。他们谈论爱情的次数确实屈指可数，但有些事情无需通过言语便能传达。

我知道你为我哭过。过去的死者想着，搂抱住近旁温热的躯体。有一次我没能看见，有一次我见到了。有那么多次我见到你濒临崩塌而不敢为，强撑在这具躯壳里，杀死自己作为人类的情愫。有那么多次，我在或不在，我知道你在哭，你只是不愿让任何人发现。你在意我身上留下的一道伤痕，但不止一道、也不止是我。

那些伤口会留下来，将我们活着的部分刺痛，让我们忍不住为之落泪。它们会一直存在，最终成为我们还未死去的证明，以及在彼此依存间述说情感的方式。

 

菲利克斯歇了口气，松开搭触在男人掌心里的手指。

“你找到诀窍了吗？”ZERO问他。这些时日以来拼命练习的年轻人点了点头，凝神望向男人被手套包覆的掌心，持续片刻后又望向一旁静置的茶杯。仅剩半杯的茶水已经凉了，他捧起杯盏在手中轻轻摇晃，余光瞥见身侧的男人空握起手掌，仿佛在凝神感触游荡在指间的水纹。菲利克斯摆弄了一会儿，仰头喝干了剩下的半杯茶，同时悄然转移了自身的注意力。他在放下空杯后用左手食指刺进自己的右手掌纹，反复动作了三次。然后他抬起头，捕捉到另一人眉心蹙紧又迅速放松的小变化。

“是的。”他这才恭恭敬敬地回答。男人唇角掀起一丝微笑，瑛绿眼睛里流露出几许满意色彩。

“很好。”ZERO说，“鲁路修和C.C.都会很高兴的。”

他站起身，将单人独把的座椅也挪到一旁，收拾起房间里弄乱的布局。菲利克斯随他站起来，抢在他干完之前帮忙整理好自己身边的一部分。他们将休息间还原成原样，菲利克斯在此期间分神思考着方才的操作过程，又偷偷背过身去，在视野所不能捕捉到的方向上感应那个人的存在。他的意识海中出现了一个微弱的光点，距离他很近，是属于人类的灵魂。他尝试直接与其链接，将导向调整为由彼及此。

他又成功了，同时再度被此前体会过数次的压迫感攫住了五脏六腑。他用拳头抵着自己的胃，试图让自己舒缓下个人的情绪。然后他慢慢同步到对方更为切实的体感，手中攥握的物件形状，接听电话时稍微碰着的耳廓触感。ZERO在和什么人对话，从语气和内容进行判断应该是鲁路修。菲利克斯皱着眉头，感到胸腔中被一股奇怪的热流充溢，却并没有将剩余的郁结部分开解太多。

他时不时就会做一次类似的尝试，有时对方是知情的，有时则并不。他记得鲁路修就他的理解能力的评价，若是想要体悟更加真实的平常人的情感，这样做大抵是条不错的捷径。然而他几经尝试后愈发困惑，他依然不能很好地适应其中的负荷程度，因此对朱雀看似平静的表现愈发好奇。通话切断后他回过身去，截断了这一次的连接。ZERO正在查看手机屏幕上多出的简讯，不多时又接入了另一通电话，这回他用上了变声器，口吻也严肃了许多。

他在挂掉电话后才重新缓和下神情。菲利克斯小心地观察了几秒，这才将酝酿已久的疑问给道出口。“爱本质上是那么复杂的东西吗？”他小声问。着深色正装的男人愣了一愣，在他小幅比划的动作中明白过来他刚刚的所作所为，唇角稍稍一撇。

但朱雀并没有露出怒色，嘴角下撇的弧度有些苦涩。“恐怕不是。”他回答道，“这与我们过去的经历有关，别人通常来说都不会落得这样过于复杂的结果。”

他没有问菲利克斯感受到了什么，一些无法量化的、难以描绘的知觉，让人感到喜悦也想要流泪。想要具体陈述清楚是很困难的，所以幸而他从不追问。菲利克斯悄悄松了口气，为他话语中的奇怪情绪困惑了几秒，将这归于另一个自己还会感到不解的情感问题。他对那些不被提及的过往多生出一丝好奇，以往他并没有这样强烈的求知欲，但他在此时压下疑问，认为如果是合适的时机的话、鲁路修会主动讲述一些事情的，如果不是，自己也不该贸然打探封存的秘密。

他转着自己的心事时，朱雀上拉了面罩，将面具也扣回到脸上。ZERO再开口的时候，所用的又是通常对外宣讲并发号施令时的声音了。“我们的监视人员在东南方向捕捉到了一些异常讯号。”ZERO说，“大概在两个小时以内，接触战就又要开始了，你准备好了吗？”

菲利克斯点了点头，挺直背脊向他敬礼，随后一路小跑率先离开了休息间。

准备工作只用了一刻钟，半小时内部队已经开始集结。菲利克斯在进入驾驶舱前见到卡莲，红发姑娘向他摆了摆手，冲他喊了句“祝你好运”。最初面对实战时的紧张感已经淡去了，取而代之的是更为坚定的使命感与决意。军队可能就是这种地方，鲁路修曾这么说过，有些人会害怕到哭鼻子，有些人则从中寻找到一些虚幻的信念。没什么不好的，拥有使命感或者信仰一些东西，人活在世总得努力做点什么。

“但你我其实都没有太多发挥的余地。”在他进入机舱后，卡莲在连线中感慨道，“可能是因为快入秋了，近来那家伙很容易打出火气。一旦他在战场上发起疯来，也就没别人什么事了。”

菲利克斯懵懵懂懂应了一声，随后才记起下个月便是上一任皇帝的忌日。他又想起先前体会到的沉郁复杂的心绪，张了张嘴，没能做出任何有意义的评价。卡莲叹了口气，又笑了一声。“行了，我也就这么说说。”她对他说，“实际上他还是会掐着我的击杀数说事，毕竟他名义上还是‘那个’ZERO，如果我这边的数字比他还低，未免有些说不过去。”

年轻人为他们之间错综复杂的人际关系头疼了几秒，然后在备战指示中手握住操纵杆。五分钟后列阵的装甲骑编制已经抵达海上，红莲负责领头，鲜艳生动有些扎眼的色彩就跳跃在他的斜前方。指挥频道里传来新的指示，阵型在警戒线前方散开，远空处来袭的空战部队形成的密集点群已经可在屏幕上捕捉到。菲利克斯攥紧操纵柄，深呼吸以调整稍快的心跳。

在双方军阵接触之前，他突然静下心来，尽力张开了冥冥中真实存在的精神网。近两周来的反复尝试让他掌握到一些诀窍，他还不至于妄想现在就直接作用于实际战斗中，但稍加试探也无妨。他浸入意识海，隐约能够捕捉到遥远的、属于人类的精神体的微弱波动，如黯淡的星光，密集地排布在还未能实际接触的距离上。

他窥测着，没有贸然去接触。他原本的眼目也在注视远空，等候敌方进入攻击范围。他想他们原本是来自地下深处的，这会儿却遨游在天空上，不似获取了更多自由，反而更像是无根的漂泊者。他兀自窥测着那些光点，人类的灵魂的形状，普通人、军人、一部分加入实战的编号者。他屏息静气，等待接触的一刻到来。

然后一道黑色的影子自后方突进，迅疾地切入临战前的空白区域，又进一步向前笔直突刺进敌方前锋阵营中，所及之处凌空燃烧起一片绚烂火光。

作战开始了。菲利克斯清醒过来，讶异地看向近空处以各种奇诡轨迹飞行跳跃并击毁目标的那台机体，那是通常来说应当留在阵中进行指挥的ZERO的座驾。兰斯洛特-阿尔特雷戈以一己之力将敌方的正面排布全然扰乱了，剩余的部分也无暇撑起能量盾，这让接下来的部分变得容易了许多。通讯中传来女人悠长的叹息声，然后转换为一声笑骂。“你看，我就说了，其实没别人什么事。”卡莲半真不假地抱怨道，好似在她自个儿的驾驶舱里小小啐了一口，“我去干活啦，省得回头还要被他责备。你愿意的话可以跟紧些。”

菲利克斯应了声，随在扎眼的红色机体后方进行配合。他们从正面逐渐向侧翼转移，而不列颠尼亚的支援编制是在另一侧，也就是说他依然没法直接以肉眼确认贝狄威尔的作战方式。这让他感到一丝可惜，又被接下来的连讯冲淡了这点儿心绪。连讯中的声音与ZERO在指挥频道中所用的那一种极为相似，但少去了一些机械的生硬感。鲁路修的声音在他耳畔响起，像往常那样叮嘱他小心谨慎些，也别太过紧张。每次都是这么几句话，之后又迅速切断，像是线路跳转途中分享给他的一个小秘密。

他配合红莲切入侧翼进行干扰制约，方便性能更优的机体进行流畅斩杀。干得不错，卡莲抽空夸奖了他一句，随后愈发认真专注地投入回战斗当中。跟随作战压力并不很大，有一秒菲利克斯分神想起方才对自己进行叮嘱的声音，那个人大概正在忙于和ZERO的座驾进行直接通讯。他们已经隔得足够远了，但菲利克斯还是尝试关联上了特定的某个目标，有一瞬差些被上涌的气血冲昏头脑。

那是战斗的状态，燃烧而起的一捧烈火，伴着内心深处的哀鸣与更为残酷的冰寒。那是久经杀戮的人所拥有的心境。ZERO。菲利克斯安静想着，悄然尝试与此发生共鸣。做起来还很困难，大抵不是一两次就能完成的，恐怕需要无数次真刀实枪的杀戮与战场经历才能造就这一切，其本人也不会将其拿来作为教导内容中的一部分。但年轻人还是安静体悟着，抽出近战的主武器向前劈砍，从火光中穿梭而去，鬓角逐渐被汗水浸湿了。

他们没能消灭整片军阵，敌方在损失掉数目可观的编制过后当机立断地进行撤退。红莲与漆黑的兰斯洛特一道追击出一段距离，放过了剩下的部分。他们还没放弃以观测撤退线路来捕捉达摩克利斯具体方位的尝试，这样做也不是头一次了。ZERO本人宣布作战胜利后，爆发出一阵欢呼的军阵也开始回撤。菲利克斯又出神凝望了一会儿天空，他意识海中能够捕捉到的星芒在升入云端之后，观测便变得模糊而不确定了。

他回到基地，避开三三两两勾肩搭背的人群，前去简单冲浴了一番，将驾驶服丢开到一旁而换回黑色制服。他找到卡莲的时候，他的教官正在跟人在可视电话中聊天。他不方便打扰，于是他又悄悄退开，想要溜去帝国编制那边找他的两位同伴。他还没到达目的地，就在走廊中迎面碰上了全套制服加身的ZERO，步履如飞险些撞上他的肩膀。

“大人？”他试探性问了一句。面具遮罩的男人及时刹住脚步，友好地回过身来，反而让他有些惶恐。

“不列颠尼亚编制在向伯利恒进行定期汇报，那两位还没完事。”ZERO说。菲利克斯叹了口气，感到有些失望。ZERO并没有就此离去，反而向他摊开一面手掌。“联络处有消息，你想跟来吗？”

“我可以去吗？”

“按你现前的级别来说，可以。”ZERO说。

他们抵达联络处时，菲利克斯有些气喘吁吁。ZERO表现得还很平静，开口询问具体事宜时并听不出过多杂乱气音。联络员站起身向他汇报，菲利克斯则悄悄退开一步，垂下头来默然不语。“……要求与您进行单独谈话，时间就在明日。”联络员说。菲利克斯捕捉到关键词，悄悄抬起眼睛，捕捉到她面上的一缕忧色。

“什么时候的事？”ZERO问。

“就刚才，在战役结束之后。”联络员回答道，“残军撤离的信号刚刚逃离我们的锁定，公共频道里就接到了这条消息。发信人确认为帝国逃犯卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼，如果您想听原本作为传讯渠道的录音，可以随我到这边来。”

ZERO随她去了，菲利克斯维持着一个适中的距离吊在他身后。录音没有公开播放，但从ZERO将挂耳设备贴至面具旁侧又摘下的间隔时长来看，送来消息的人要么说了过多客套话，要么便是将具体的规则讲得过于详细。ZERO的脸孔藏在面具遮掩下，叫人轻易望不见喜怒，然而他再度开口的时候，声音里明显裹上了讥诮意味。

“公共频道可能被窃听，实时接通私有频道可能会导致我们反向锁定信号发生源，所以让我们去指定地点用他们提供的设备进行联系，以此来免去我们直接在自己的设备上对他们进行追踪定位的风险。我没理解错的话，他是这个意思吧？”他冷笑道，“亏他能找到这种胡说八道的借口。”

周围人一齐噤声了片刻，随后联络员才向前半步，手指在屏幕前方敲打，为他呈出一幅详细的地图。“指定的谈话地点是在，直岛。”她通报道，“附近有舰队驻扎，大规模布设陷阱的可能性不高。”她将直岛町的区域放大，指出具体标记出的一座岛屿。ZERO沉默少顷，手掌掖到披风旁侧攥起边缘。

“那他们是怎么设置下指定通讯线路设备的？”他冷然道，“要么有间谍，要么他们已经通过别的渠道潜入了。”

他站在原地不动，冰冷怒气自然而然地渲染而出。菲利克斯打了个冷颤，悄无声息地收敛了自己的探查。他垂落目光的时候，听得身前的人沉闷咳嗽了两声，再发话时口吻便平缓了许多。

“彻查的事稍微缓缓，但要提上日程。”ZERO说，稍稍转过头，朝向抿唇不语的联络员，“你没说错什么。以你的视点来看，评估是合理的。”她松了口气，微微躬身向他道谢。“回传消息，说我接受这次的邀约。”ZERO继续发出指示，“我会让‘修士’伴行。万一有什么不测，也方便我迅速逃命。”

他又沉吟片刻，在一部分人得到指示各归其位后给出了新的命令。“以防万一，先安排平民撤离。”他下令道，抬手轻轻一挥，“我去准备一下，然后录制一段讲话。”

骑士团内部迅速运作起来，假面的首领则转身走向门外。菲利克斯依然随在他身后，回到走廊上之后才缩减距离跟紧了几步。“ZERO。”年轻人叫了一声，心下莫名有些不安。他抬头望向斜前方的身影，说服自己将这股奇怪的忧虑压制下去。男人在拐角处顿住脚步，手臂在披风下抱紧，安静地没入半边阴影里。

“让卡莲去把他接来。”然后他说，“我需要他在这里。”

他没有指明一个具体的名字，但菲利克斯知道他在说谁。

 

“我不同意。”鲁路修直截了当地说，“如果他真有诚意进行对谈，他就该离开他的庇护所亲自亮相，而不是依然缩在天空上不敢踏足地面一步。”

他直接跳过了关于设备安全的质疑，将矛头笔直对准动机的部分。确实，在这桩怎么看都不怀好意的邀请中，设备安全多半只是一个借口。除非卡诺恩提供的通讯器已经做好了定时自行销毁的设置，不然在黑色骑士团控制现场后，对既有的设备进行破解可能比之单纯地破译通讯线路的指向还能收获更多。道理是这样，无需他额外分析也能很容易得出结论。朱雀将面具丢到一旁，向后仰在沙发座的靠背里。

“直岛的地理位置很安全。”他轻声说。

“他们在天上！”房间里的另一人向他吼道，“地理位置上的安全顶什么用？！”

朱雀闭上眼睛又睁开，不想让自己显得不明事理。“鲁路修。”他唤了一声，维持着相对平稳的语速，“我钻进地下的时候都能顺利逃离现场，这回可是在地面之上。”

“形势已经不同了。”鲁路修指出事实。朱雀抿起嘴唇，双手在身前叠放起来。“你还是在冒险。”鲁路修说，盯向他的目光里多出了一点儿谴责。

“我是。”朱雀爽快地承认道，“有些时候我们不得不这样做。就比如说，我不认为你会乐意看到战局胶着僵持下去的局面。”

过去将面具交付给他的人向他拧起眉头，起任者和继任者在空中默无声息地交换了眼神。“确实，我希望这一切能尽早结束。”片刻之后，鲁路修说。他在嘴唇包覆下隐约咬着牙关，显出一丝不情愿。“我会帮你做风险性评估。”

他坐下身，扯过备好的平板，开始罗列一二三四五条注意事项，指尖飞速点弄之际嘴里也没停歇。装甲骑的武器装载，舰队的等候方位，随行队伍与海域上接应方的规模和人选。虽说要当心天空，但是依照过往的经历来看，达摩克利斯上的两股势力都倾向于比较悠闲的游击作战方式，两日内在临近地域发动多起袭击的可能性很低。鲁路修蹙紧的眉心放松了一些，屈起一根指节反复叩击桌几边缘，稍一沉吟又提出新的可能性。

“要是他们进行信号封锁的话……”

“重新进行解析就行了。现在的黑色骑士团能做到的。”朱雀指出这点，“你以为我被关进希兰的那次是怎么给外界传递进攻讯号的？那甚至是一座正规编制的基地。舰队一直在看护日本领海，不管他们是怎么接近直岛的，即使弄出了小规模的间谍事故，也不可能在短时间内造出和基地同等规模的阵仗来。”

他中肯地论证完毕后，鲁路修低头叹了口气。昔日的皇帝在他身畔按揉眉心，拇指搭在太阳穴上搓动。“道理是这样没错。”鲁路修低声说，“我还是有些担心。”朱雀捉住他绑在脑后的过长的发梢，绕在指间把玩了一会儿。

“我会让装甲骑全程在附近待命。”时下的ZERO说，做出他应做的承诺，“就算真的有埋伏，我也能逃出来的。放心吧。”

鲁路修没有拍开他的手掌，由他在自己背后来回磨蹭轻轻拍抚。“具体场所确定了吧？把地图显示给我。”鲁路修说，没好气地翻了下眼睑，“怎么？你不是打算只靠本能来规划紧急情况下的逃亡路线吧？”

他在这方面倒真的可能是专家。朱雀耸了下鼻子，照他说的做了。鲁路修做规划和讲解的速度都不慢，但他们仍然在这码事上又耗费了至少半个小时。再然后是更多叮嘱，就对方目的进行的猜测，就卡诺恩心理状态进行的推算，以及可能牵扯到的后续动作。末了鲁路修总算打住话头，禁不住灌了口清水。然后他瘫回到靠背当中，伸手将朱雀向自己拉过。

“跟我保持连线。”他说。朱雀将头肩歪到他胸口，分明听出其中浓厚的忧虑意味。

“我会的。”

“随时保持戒备。”鲁路修说，发狠搓了几把朱雀的头发，“我皇兄的那位副手在过去只是个代行人，但能效命于修奈泽尔的家伙几乎都是狠角色。别被他带进陷阱。”

“这明摆着就是个陷阱了。”朱雀稍稍翘起嘴角，“你应该对我说‘早点把它打破然后平安出来’。”

“就你自信。”鲁路修斥责他。朱雀无声微笑了一会儿，又让那点笑意从嘴角淡去了。他半阖上眼睑，感受着近旁人赠予的怀抱与暖热体温，抬手攥握住揽着自己的腕臂。

“我这可不是自信啊。”他轻声道，“我信任你灌输给我的东西。”

直到翌日启程之前，他们都没有再度离开基地。夜晚他们挤在一张床铺上亲吻彼此，朱雀让散乱的黑发在指间滑动的时候，有一刻想起过去他们还在潘德拉贡时也会做类似的事。皇帝需要应付一些不怀好意的场合，零之骑士需要应付谈话所不能解决的那些。夜间他沉沉入睡，久违地在梦境深处窥见了还未化作焦土的花园。

灌输给他的东西，一些教导和一些命令，一个倾注于他的愿望，自内而外将他塑造成如今的模样。往日沉默的服从逐渐转化为信任，驱散掉他独自一人时隐约的自我拷问和焦灼。这就足够了，无需再担心更多了。

兰斯洛特-阿尔特雷戈降落在岛屿上时，天色还相当明亮。随他一道抵达岛上的部队都拥有足够高的机动性和空陆两战的适性，舰队散布在外，整体安排足够谨慎。依照事前收到的指示，ZERO让座驾停靠在距离美术馆修缮区距离最短的通道口上，然后跃出机舱，通过形同虚设的封锁线，让护卫留守在门外，独自进入门上挂着“欢迎”字样木牌的隔间。

隔间内空空荡荡，除去几幅简单的挂画之外没有任何外观可疑的东西。画框后方是坚实的墙壁，墙纸有些年头了，也没有令人怀疑的裂纹。通讯屏幕悬挂在一面墙壁上，他走到它正前方，清清嗓子示意自己已经到达现场。原本一片漆黑的光屏忽然亮起，上头呈现出一张神情冷淡的脸。

“许久不见。”那人说。他的头发修得过分利落，原本常常浮着温润色彩的眼睛也衬得冷漠了许多。他又翘起一点儿假笑，显得稍稍友好了些。ZERO站定不动，在面具下方轻轻挑起眉梢。

“马尔蒂尼。”他以更为冷淡的口吻回答。

卡诺恩背着双手，在屏幕前方稍一躬身。“我知道我们每次谈话时的场景都不太愉快，从你还没戴上这个面具的时候起就是这样了。”他发言的语调相当轻快，神情也渐趋平淡从容，“我说得对吗，ZERO？”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“好吧，就当我失言了。”他耸起肩头，“反正我也没有特别想念你藏起来的那张脸。”

ZERO凝视着屏幕当中的身影，一个逃犯，上回亲眼见到他的时候还是在一起死亡事故的现场。如今死者已被埋葬了，当时满面凄苦疯癫的一人则洗去了旧日尘埃，蛰伏在暗处如沉默的毒蛇。在天空上，在云端，藏匿起来再隔空操控一些东西。新的火种还在燃烧，伴着沉积下来的怨恨。ZERO在披风下圈起手指，微微扬起颅首呈出更为坦然的姿态。

“你想说什么？”他直白道，“如果你在这时候宣布受降的话，我会很欢迎，然后建议你通过更加正规的渠道发布这条信息。”

“不错的建议。”卡诺恩回答他，“但你得给我一个合适的理由。”

“比如说我们总会找到那座要塞然后击垮它，把它抛到大气层外彻底销毁，而比较聪明的做法是在那之前就从上头跑下来？”

屏幕中的男人咧嘴发笑，轻轻摇了摇头。“时至如今你认为我在意的还是自己的性命吗？”他轻言细语道，“如果你们要击垮它，我会欣然接受，然后在最后一刻控制它不再上升而是下坠——像一颗陨星，在燃烧殆尽之前将地表也化为火海——”

他轻声言语的方式像极了过去的修奈泽尔，就连面上呈出的惋惜怜悯也是一样。他抬起一侧手掌，循着话语的内容而向下沉降，斜向剖出一道虚无轨迹。“砰”，他做出唇形，手掌在低处攥起又向上翻覆、猛然张开，简要描绘出他所期待的惨烈画面。

“这并不是我的合作伙伴的诉求，”然后他说，面上的笑意消失了，“但如果事情发展到那一步，我会这么做的。”

所以是他而非歌利亚的势力掌握着那座要塞的动向，ZERO意识到。鲁路修的声音及时在他耳边指出这点，他在面具内侧平吐出一口气予以回应。继续往下，不管对方打的究竟是什么主意，能够套出更多内情总是件好事。“给我一个你要求进行这次谈话的理由。”ZERO说。他在面具下方略一眯眼，望见卡诺恩抄手抱到身前。

“我以为你会直接问我内容。”

“内容无关紧要，因为结果都是一样。”ZERO说，“不管是给出一道警示用于恐吓我，让联盟的军队撤出某些你们想保住的区域，还是拿具体到某一地点的安危来威胁我，你都不可能说服我的。”

“是啊，我猜重要地区的防空系统也都做得很完善了。我也没有蠢到那地步。”卡诺恩说，一侧指节抬至下颌边角搓了搓，“威胁你倒是个不错的主意，让我考虑一下。”

“马尔蒂尼。”

“我在考虑呢。”他慢条斯理道，将那根手指抻开了，点往拍摄影像的方向，“唔，让我想想，如果我说想要跟你合作的话呢？”

“这是建立在你个人连同你能掌控的部队一道投降的前提下吗？”ZERO反问他。卡诺恩稍稍歪过头，蓝眼睛眯得狭长了些。

“我说‘是’的话，”他缓慢道，“你会相信我吗？”

这回ZERO沉默了许久，实时通讯中也一片沉寂。鲁路修没有干涉他的思考，鲁路修并不曾亲眼见过他所见过的一些事情。他想起死者与血泊，亲吻僵硬指节的活人，蕴藏在那具躯壳中的疯癫与脆弱，以及随之化成的更为锋锐的东西。他想起更为遥远的白衣的骑士，衣襟被鲜血浸染，怀中抱着少女逐渐泛凉的身躯。他想了很多，他想到每一桩自己眼见的死亡，最终化作高台上自剑尖一捧甩落的血渍，以及一缕游荡的亡魂。

“不。”他给出答案，“那是你最不可能做出的决定。”

他看着卡诺恩，他听见鲁路修在自己耳边叹息。对外通讯始终没有截断，信号遭受干扰的程度微乎其微，这让他愈发笃信谈话本身只是个幌子。他给出答案后对方又笑了，这回并不显得过分虚伪，倒像是在真心实意地赞赏他的看法。“你还是漏算了一些事情，ZERO。”卡诺恩说，在身前摩挲着一小段指节，“就比如说，在这次对谈发生之前，这并不是‘重要地区’，而一天以内你们能做到的程度也有限……以及，在一种情况下，我还是很乐意接受你跟我站到同一阵营的。”

他的话语过于不怀好意，聆听者在披风下方握紧了锁匙。“你在奢望我向你低头吗？”

“这不是奢望，也不是威胁。”卡诺恩说，“我喜欢更加直接有效的方式。”

ZERO冷哼一声，远程启动了座驾的驱动。无非是又一次相似的经历，他想。早在鲁路修回到地表之前，类似的事情已经发生过了。一些没有生效的刺杀，外海上的围袭，铺设好的陷阱有那么多，他也依然平安存活到了现在。他当机立断行动之后，卡诺恩适时抬起手，向他挥了一挥，不知是在简单招呼还是告别。

“另外，有人在对上你的时候会犯下轻敌的错误。”屏幕那边的男人声音轻缓，“我可不会这样。我向来懂得吸取教训。”

爆炸声是和黑色机体冲破墙壁的动静同时出现的，但比他预想的还要密集。并非军用的建筑物很快开始摇晃，整体发出形似皴裂的不祥声响。他在它开始倒塌之前就已登入机舱，抛下整个儿晃花的屏幕，笔直冲向不再那么安全的通道口。他甚至来不及摘下面具，联络频道中已经是一片杂声。他皱起眉，但等到他离开建筑体后，他意识到这反应与是否训练有素完全无关。

没有目标。

没有飞行器，没有降下的装甲骑。没有可通过正常途径进行打击的目标。火力来自天空深处，在不可见处悄悄吐露獠牙，但无法捕捉到原本的狰狞面目。“逃散。”他下令道，“立即撤离，这并不是战斗。弹道追踪交由后方——”

他一边在通讯中提高声音大吼，一边尽可能躲避天空上袭来的狂轰滥炸。天知道修奈泽尔的旧部和穹顶下的疯子裹在一块弄出了什么面目可憎的新东西，他在基本部署完毕后咬着牙想。不是芙蕾雅，不是那种级别的怪物，但显然比他们所掌握到的发生在欧洲的空袭规模更为可怖。对于始终在隐藏行迹的一方而言，采用这种攻势并不明智，暴露的风险性会骤然提拔许多，但若能取得价值相当的成果……

“ZERO——”

“——你需要——”

“……朱雀！”

不会有事的。他深吸了一口气，继续升往天空，向外行进的同时不断规避疯狂倾泻而下的危险物，用能量盾挡去一部分爆炸的余波。岛屿边缘已成一片火海，水面上都燃烧着遗留的残余物。别担心，他向遥远彼方低语道，不会有事的，因为——

他望向天空，他以往的见识和直觉为他估算出无差别打击的范围。那个估量得来的数字让他笑了，浸入他意识深处，浮起一片骇人血光。他拉动操纵杆，驱使到最大速率，让机体在空中拐出黢黑残影，直至他视野尽头都被血色浸染，直至能量盾骤然碎裂，他依然在孤注一掷地向前行进。

——我是不会死去的。他在意识逐渐湮没前安静想着。而ZERO也是一样。

 

男人从小型飞行器上跳下地面，吩咐驾驶员在附近待命。

他得到了肯定回答，数秒过后，投映在机舱轮廓上的光线便扭曲起来，化归成流质般的、近似透明的外观。他向前行走，越过一整片焦土，小心地没有在坑坑洼洼的不同弹坑间跌跤，也没有踩在面目全非的尸体上。海岛上正在迎接一次日落，夕阳沉入天际尽头的波浪中，映染出大片绚烂的金红色。失去动能的黑色机体安静伫立在废墟当中，同时烙着小型爆炸的焦痕与外力打击的残破感。驾驶舱开着，里头空无一人。原本的驾驶员蜷缩在损毁的机体足边，一侧腿脚处浸了血渍，将紫黑的衣料染作更深的颜色。

他的面具也碎裂了小半，露出一只眼睛的边廓。他在深暗披风的包裹中挣扎着爬起身，一手稳固地握着枪。男人两手空空，并举起手掌摆明这点。伤者的武器没有放下，始终维持着戒备姿态。他喉中滚出一些沙哑的低音，像是在警告示威。男人没有留心去听。

无非就是让自己别太接近，他想。反正也足够近了。他望进那只眼睛，为了瞄准自己不得不死命睁开的、在夕阳余烬中色如翡翠的眼睛。他从那具躯壳里望见一个足够疲惫的魂灵，能够幸存至今应当已经足够努力了，消耗也足够大了。他捕捉到那个灵魂上另一道形似束缚的印痕，轻轻笑了一声，绕开它的桎梏，给对方的精神本身送去一道暗示。

黑色骑士团的首领绷起腰弓僵硬了片刻，然后那只眼睛里的光彩消失了，虹膜周遭浮起一圈血光。来人这才继续靠近他，走至他身边时恰好目睹他如同失去气力般倒卧在地，沉闷的咳嗽声持续了一阵，随后变作微弱低缓的呼吸。

歌利亚蹲下身，抠住他的面具边缘，几番摆弄后寻找到正确的方位，将损坏一半的物件卸下了。昔日的穹顶中人并没有即刻搭理瘫软在地的伤者本人，而是翻过面具仔细检查了一下，从贴在耳畔的部位抠下一个便携式的通讯器。他将它贴至自己耳边，一时间只听见微弱的嗞嗞电流声。然而他微笑起来，低头看向披风遮盖的身躯。

“如果你还在听着的话，皇帝陛下，”他出声道，“不得不说，以这样的方式重新跟你说上话，还真是令人遗憾啊。”

他耐心地等待着，手掌搭在伤者覆着披料的背脊上，不急不缓地拍抚了几下。他等候了很久，海涛回响停留在远方，金红余晖在缓慢消退，只剩下天际尽头暮霭深处暗淡的血色。终于他耳边传来人声，是他曾亲耳听闻过的低沉声音。那声音相当平静，如同暴风雨来临前暗沉死寂的天空。

“感谢你们难以掩饰的动作。就在刚才，我们终于完全锁定了达摩克利斯的方位。”鲁路修的声音说，“引动这样大的事故可不是个明智的选择，阁下。”

彼端究竟压抑着多么可怖的狂怒，歌利亚并不能听出全部来。确实是上位者的做派，他暗自赞叹道，也难怪你能始终谨慎地隐藏起那么多东西。他不出声地微笑着，探手抓住伤者的头发，扯着发根将其颅首向上提起，露出黑罩遮挡大半、不见痛苦神色的脸面，以及安静而失去焦距的瑛绿眼睛。

“这个嘛，发动袭击吧，直接向天空进攻吧。反正黑色骑士团并没有失去能够号令他们的喉舌，对吗？”他慢条斯理道，单指撬进伤者的面罩，下拉露出整张仍然年轻的脸孔，如查验物品般仔细端详了一会儿，并舒展开更为明显的笑意，“走到台前吧，ZERO，不管你是不是决计跟我为敌。在公众面前发声吧，就像他们所期许的英雄那样，毫发无损地宣布这次战役的结果，说你们的损失在可承受的范围内。如果我是替你将再度活跃于人世的障碍扫平了的话，你有什么可不满的呢？”

通讯另一端沉默了，久久再未传来一句可辨识的话语。歌利亚不再继续等待，摘下那小玩意儿丢进废墟间，用脚跟将它碾碎。他强硬拉拽起仅余微弱喘息的伤者，站起身后将其揽到自己手臂间，如斩获战利品般带人走远了。


	3. Chapter 3

“他醒过来了。”通讯里说。

卡诺恩从座椅上站起，背向桌台，将声音扩大。曾经属于修奈泽尔的隔间里只有他一人，就连一幅可供观瞻的画像都没留下。他凝视着前方空处，聆听来自关押处看守的汇报。“生命特征正常，精神状态稳定。我们提前注射了药物，目前没有做出任何过激行为。他没有主动发言，也不愿对我们的提问进行回答。”当班的看守说，“您要来亲自确认一下吗？”

“当然。”卡诺恩说，“他现在神智正常吗？”

“Geass的效用已经暂时解除了。”对方答道，“单独进行谈话也不受干扰。”

卡诺恩兀自点了点头，闭目撇开一抹不甚认真的微笑。“在这种情况下，我不觉得他会很乐意跟我交谈。”他评价道，“说实在的，我也不希望他过于合作。这样我们就可以顺利进展到下一个环节了。”

他掐断通讯，十指在身前绞紧，勾下颈首以奇怪的折角静立了片刻，这才提步往预定的方向走去。单独隔离出的牢笼位于要塞下层，与普通的禁闭室和其它牢室都相隔甚远，厚实围壁整体呈筒状向下嵌入加固的夹层区，出入门禁管制严厉，寻常的通话和监视工作都在上层进行。卡诺恩走至平台上方，向下俯瞰圆形房间如望进一口深井。内里囚人已经被换上普通的拘束服，四肢都被紧锁，足腕上还扣着宽大的金属镣铐。他安静坐卧在墙沿处，肩膀松垮着似在闭目小憩。他的气色不佳，大抵是负伤、精神压制、药物注射和食物供应不及时等多重原因一并导致的结果。

卡诺恩看过他的初步检测结果。在整座岛屿上的生还者屈指可数的情况下，就连他所驾驶的那台黑色机体都损毁得不轻，他本人却只留下了皮肉伤，甚至没有弄断哪根骨头，使得医护人员和其余监视人员看往他的目光都像是在注视怪物。最为严重的伤势位于左侧小腿，伤检后的猜测是来自于脱离严重变形的机舱时所造成的。这会让他行动不太方便，也会让他在摆脱镣铐负重的情况下也没法顺利助跑攀爬或夸张起跃至玻璃环绕的高度上。

就像是真的在对付怪物，卡诺恩想，做好万全准备以应对一个渺茫的可能性。他潜意识里不太相信对方能以一己之力将达摩克利斯内部搅得天翻地覆，这些年岁以来养成的谨慎性格却让他多留了个心眼。他站立在玻璃前方，打开话筒清了清嗓子。囚人的肩膀动弹了一下，几秒过后才缓慢地撑起眼睑。

“枢木朱雀。”卡诺恩说。

“那是谁？”囚人反问他。

“一个死人。”卡诺恩平静道，“一个行事卑劣的背叛者，藏在一张虚假而伟大的面具底下，假装自己是个能坦然接受诸多荣誉的英雄。”

囚人微微耸了下肩，面上没有因这句责骂呈出任何不快。他的面孔比最后留在公众记忆里的时刻要成熟几分，但没有出现决定性的变化。这会儿他显得过于镇静，多半是因为药物还在生效。在那袭深暗衣装被除去之后，他看上去和寻常的落魄囚徒并没有很大不同。他稍稍仰起脸，一双绿眼冷淡地向上方扫来，对上卡诺恩投注而去的目光。

“黑色骑士团没有停止行动，最高话事人出面发布了动员演讲。这就是两个小时之前才发生的事。”卡诺恩说，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”囚室内的男人抿着嘴唇一言不发，对他的询问没做出任何反应。卡诺恩冷笑一声，上身向前倾去。“ZERO还在行动。直岛遇袭的事件没有被抹去，但实际造成的结果被抹去了。”他陈述道，“现在你谁也不是了。”

是泥土，是尘屑，是熄灭的灰烬，是剥离名姓的影子，陷在泥泞里，发不出呼喊声，即使被吞噬殆尽也不会有人伸来援手。他向下俯瞰如注视蝼蚁，而倚靠在墙脚的那一人依然面色平静。过去许久后，囚人才稍稍挪动背脊支撑的方位。“你认为那对我来说是多么严酷的惩罚吗？”他出声道，“我在类似的处境里留了太久了，这可说不上是威胁。”

“是吗？”卡诺恩看着他，“这回你可能至死都无法离开。”

囚人面上无悲无喜，咧开嘴角时也不似在笑。“我都说了这算不上威胁。”他陈述道。他愈发用力地抵住墙壁，肩膀折起一个凸出形状。“如果我会殒命在这里，如果那是你所希望的，”他缓声说，“无关紧要。”

他自行站起的动作有些艰难，他的后背抵着墙壁上移，腰后绷起一道生硬折线。他上移到足够的高度后膝盖前曲，一下挺身弹至直立，这才重新仰首，平静淡漠地向上望来。“你说‘ZERO还在行动’。”囚人说，眉梢轻轻挑起了，“所以有些人很安全，有人坐在那个位置上，有人在号令军队痛揍你们留在地表的势力。有人在做ZERO本来应该做的事情，尽快终止战争，维护原本的秩序。我有什么可担心的？”他的声音平缓得令人恼恨，然后他的嘴角终于上扬，呈出一抹明显的讥笑。

“放心吧，我会陪你们一道殉葬的。”他轻声说，“这是我可以承受的结果。”

他结束发言后便低下头，不再费劲地同上方的监视位进行对视。他站立的姿势有些歪斜，重心向没受伤的那条腿偏移了几分。卡诺恩冷眼注视着他，无法辨识出这般言语中是否谨慎藏起了些许胆怯成分。

“是吗，”高处的检视者轻飘飘地说，“我记得你可没那么容易死。”

囚人的颅首晃动了一下，没有更多表示。他的淡漠态度还不至于将卡诺恩激怒，甚至说不上是出乎意料。“带他去审讯室。”卡诺恩下令道，没有切断对内的通话渠道，让自己的声音能够清晰地传递到牢笼里，“如果歌利亚闲下来了，请他也一并过去。”旁边的看守应了是，拾起对讲机吩咐了几句。不过片刻，圆形囚室厚重的闸门便向上升起，待到警卫分别押住囚人的双肩时，他足下的镣铐才被操控松解。有人为他暂解开了腿足间的绑缚，随后一行人押解他向外走去，从留出的通路间消失了。

如今的形势是倒转了。至少在高高飘浮的天空城中，大权在握的一方与阶下囚的身份相互改换了。卡诺恩短暂阖目，试图让自己心头郁结的一抹怨恨稍微消散些。他知道怨恨的根源并不在时下被抓捕来的这一人身上，下令于修奈泽尔的人并不是这一位。一个替行者，赝品，假冒的英雄。问题的根源不在他身上，而在于那位年轻的暴君，真正的奇迹，死而复生的神眷之人。那个人必然被保护得很好，留在足够安全的地方，不会轻易涉足回险境里，即使这并不是其个人本身的意愿。

负责护佑奇迹的一人陷落到这里了，将堆积已久过于沉重的怨恨给分担走了一部分。就算只是个替行者，这些年间负责作为禁锢修奈泽尔的标志符而存在的也是他，负责以言语和存在本身对其进行制压的一样是他，而非最初下达那道指令的死者。怨恨的界限也不必分得过于清晰，卡诺恩想，反正想必“ZERO”也不会介意。

他抵达审讯室时，白衣的囚人正在闭目养神，呼吸间没有多少节奏紊乱的成分。他的手臂向两侧拉分并捆吊起，足尖勉强点着地面。这样的姿势必然不太好受，然而他面无表情如气定神闲，及至卡诺恩的足步抵达他身前，他才稍微晃了晃脑袋，并没有主动招呼一声。

“枢木卿。”卡诺恩说。囚人忽而睁了眼，翻开的眼睑下方迸射出一线寒芒。卡诺恩笑了，从容地抬头朝向被禁锢的凶兽。“别露出这种表情。我也知道这个名字毫无意义，但你看，我这个人还算念旧。”他轻快地说，无辜地摊开双手，“不然我要怎么称呼你呢？存在于此的并不是ZERO吧？”

他抛出一个假设如抛出一个诱饵，一个不可信的承诺，但他分明能看见它钻进对方的脑海，进行了一番劝诱，接受这个条件——被俘并被关押于此的只是割裂出来的一个亡者，己方不会就他先前的另一个身份多做手脚。秘密会封锁在这里，在这座城塞上，不给包括帝国在内的其它势力扯出正当理由介入的机会，也没有暴露于世的危机。卡诺恩看见这个假设沉淀在对方的脑海中，盘踞下来，被接受了，就连表露在外的森然戒备都收敛了几分。于是他笑意更深，向旁伸手要来备好的长鞭。

“我不太喜欢亲自动手，所以我只是起个头。”他开口道，将物件拿在手中翻覆掂量，“你看，打从我离开军校，已经有很久、很久没在惩戒的场合亲自接触到这些东西了。你不能要求我在刑罚的意义上精通它们的用法。”

“唉。”囚人忽而叹了口气，“其实打从进入女皇当政的年代起，帝国方对待囚犯的做法已经相当文明了。你能平平安安站在这里就是一例佐证。”

“是啊，感谢她的仁慈。”卡诺恩说，“可惜我这种人有些不知悔改。怎么说呢，不列颠尼亚全盛年代的精神遗民？我就是这样的人了。”

他掂量够了，并没有直接上前，而是渐次抖动手腕和小臂，叫自己熟悉了一会儿这东西切实的分量。长鞭末端甩击到地面上时拍出清脆响动，捆吊的囚人还似无动于衷，唯独眉梢轻轻跳动了一下。那副表情着实有些碍眼，令人不快，仿佛还带着淡淡的讥讽和怜悯。然而这里已经不是你能藏在那张面具下颐指气使的地方了，卡诺恩想。他扬起手臂，狠命挥动了第一下。

囚人闷哼了一声，声音极低，嘴唇也抿紧了，除此之外不见多少痛苦神情。长鞭破风而至抽打在他的身躯上时，他的气息总算出现了轻微的紊乱，探出衣袖的指尖也蜷起了。他重新闭上了眼，就像普通的畏惧刑罚的可怜人，任更多鞭打无法抵抗地砸至他身前，横亘过胸肋，交错过腰间，攀爬至肢足上。他的足弓紧绷着，然后下肢遭了一记斜向抽击，这令他的身体不稳当地摇晃了几下，片刻后白色囚衣内侧隐约渗出了鲜艳血痕。在这一下过后，卡诺恩暂歇了手，目光自他渗血的腿面上移，接触到他缩起的微微发颤的肩头，然后是他逐渐扭曲的脸孔。

那张脸上仍然没有愤怒，神情扭曲间更似在笑。在鞭打停歇间，他重新将眼睑撑起几分，目光中不见畏惧，反浮上淡淡的厌恶。“……你认为这些手段对我有效吗？”他轻声问。他蜷起的指尖舒开了，他说话时唇间漏着不明显的气喘声，但也仅仅如此。仅剩灰烬的残渣，一度死去的人，若是说他连对疼痛的知觉和反应都减淡了，卡诺恩也不会感到奇怪。也不是多么令人挫败的事，他想，这意味着这过程可以持续更久。

“当然不。”他回答道，“可是对我来说，这是个相当不错的调剂心情的方式。”

囚人咧开嘴，向他啐了一小口。“修奈泽尔是怎么养出你这种疯子的？”被拘禁的男人说，一双绿眼里写满嘲弄，“还是你在遇到他之前就已经这么无可救药了？”

“你敢再提一次那个名字——”

卡诺恩沉下脸，提鞭向他劈头盖脸砸下。囚人的颅首向一旁偏去，自颧骨一侧向下迸出一道新鲜的裂伤。他的面上淌着血，他咳嗽时嘴角也漏出一些混着殷红的沫液。他没再开口，重新将双眼阖上了。

但他总算不能再佯装无动于衷了，即使诉说他痛苦的只是面颊上的不时抽搐和跳动的眼角，那该死的平静也被破坏了。他咬着牙关，没有发出惨叫，只是呛咳的间歇越来越短，喘息也粗沉如在砂石间摩擦拖拽。他的嘴角仍然歪斜着，固执地撇下一抹讥讽不愿妥协。他吊起的手腕晃动着，他的身体向下沉坠，然后鞭打再度停止了，持物者向前一步，以接近握柄处的硬质弯弧挑起他的颌骨。

“别假装自己活得多么高尚啊，枢木卿。”卡诺恩说，“不要因为愿意接纳你的人回来了，私下里对待你的方式还不错，就忘了自己给不列颠尼亚当了多长时间的狗。”

他的话语自唇缝间低声倾吐而出，伴着十足的轻慢恨意。然后他将长鞭抛掷到一旁，自行后退三步，长吁出一口气，自觉数年以来郁结在胸口的东西消散了不少。他自衣袋中掏出手帕，没去照管自己额前渗出的汗水，而是回到吊立的囚人身前，轻缓揩拭了一下对方面颊一侧的血污。

“继续对他用刑。”他抽手后下令道，“直到监测显示他的精神状态重新变虚弱为止。”

他转身退出实际用于拷问的一侧空间，转入单向玻璃隔开的另一侧。天空要塞上的另一位统领已经候在这里，坐在布设好的座椅上，神情平静地注视着一切。“我猜那需要很久。”在卡诺恩来到这一侧后，他开口评价道。卡诺恩看向他时，他的双眼中闪过一重异样光彩，这让对此毫无好感的一方皱了下鼻子。

然而卡诺恩也没有点明这点，反正他并不介意使用某些手段让真正可恨的那些人遭罪。他在歌利亚旁边的座椅中安置下来，翻起沾了血渍的手帕举至面前。“无妨。”他轻声说，冷眼望向审讯室另一侧持续下去的暴行，嗅觉所捕捉到的腥甜气味如麻药般让他感到满足欣悦，“我还挺享受这个过程的。”

 

菲利克斯跟着卡莲一道走进那间封闭的休息室时，两个人齐齐沉默了。

留守在内的人裹着深暗衣装，不再是用于掩人耳目的普通团员制服，而是和惯常在台前发布宣讲的首领别无二致的一套。在他回到地表之后，他的身高又微妙地窜起一些，加之对于靴底的调整，以这副装扮回到人前去也不会很容易令人生疑。在他将自己封闭起来的这段时间里，他的黑发被削短了，平素束起的一股发尾完全消失不见，恢复作他昔日在影像资料中留档的外观。他没有戴面罩，面具也摆在一旁。在两人走进房间后，他站起身，神情镇静地转向他们。

“我还需要做些准备。”鲁路修说，笔直看向卡莲，“但时间不等人，现在先由你代我去转述一部分指令。”

菲利克斯偷瞥了一眼近旁的女人，她的表情相当复杂，但她并没有道出拒绝或质疑。她微微点头，于是鲁路修将手中的平板翻转过来。“整支太平洋舰队的防御圈往回收缩，对空部队从近陆上撤离。放弃这些据点。”他的手指在屏幕上滑动，指出标记为亮黄色的一部分，“转移重要数据资料，销毁剩下的部分。尽快完成，四十八小时内我要看到初步结果。我们不能寄希望于他个人能够拖延多长时间。”

他将平板交递到她手中，她露出的表情像是还在努力适应当下的状况，但在物件入手的一刻迅速变化了，就像经历过无数次这样的场景般平静自然。“然后呢？”她问他。鲁路修挑起眉梢，神情冷漠了几分。

“然后我们将撤离的队伍规整后往欧洲调动，”他这么说，“去进攻二号基地。”

“……等等？”

“我没发疯。这是最好的时机。”他耸了下肩。菲利克斯和他那一脸讶然的教官一并瞪大双眼，做出这样突兀规划的人则撇开一抹冷笑。“嵌在地里的钉子还剩下两颗，如果按部就班地进行攻打一定很难拿下，可是如果出其不意……”鲁路修说，在空中做出一个快速切断的手势。他的手掌落下，指尖蜷起半分，缓慢地落回身畔。“……当然了，撬起其中任意一颗都会让歌利亚发疯。”他轻声说，“不过疯子说不准比冷静的正常人还要容易对付，所以没关系的。”

他的神态看起来过于冷静，全无异常，卡莲面上反而浮起忧色。“你就不担心……”

“他不会死的。”鲁路修打断她。卡莲皱起眉头，单手探在空中比划了几下，试图指出问题所在。

“也只是不会死。”她说。

“是啊。”他回答道，“目前来说，确保这点就足够了。”

这话听上去有些不近人情，然而菲利克斯分明从中听得一丝压抑的苦痛。他悄悄动作，尝试感知到对方的情绪，霎时间惊涛骇浪向他扑打而来，叫他在虚幻的隆隆雷鸣中下意识退了半步。他只维系了数秒，胸口已经揪紧得厉害了。他断开连接后卡莲叹了气，而他垂下视线，从那人还未藏进披风内侧的指尖上捕捉到一缕颤抖。

“鲁路修。”卡莲叫他。披风覆身的男人平静地藏起手掌，退开脚步，留给他们一个侧影。

“现在是ZERO了。”他说话时看着空处，眉眼神情冷肃起来，“准备好你的座驾，卡莲。接下来是一场硬仗，可别事到临头再向我哭诉状态不佳。”

他抿起嘴唇结束发言，这是谈话就此终止的意思。“是。”卡莲及时应答，向旁侧瞥来一眼，菲利克斯会意地跟上，随着她一道转身离开了。他随她来时原想留在这里和鲁路修聊上点什么，什么都行，在此时有人陪伴应当比独自一人要好些——这个想法在他刚刚探查过后改变了。在此时贸然发表不恰当的言论可能会让事态变得更糟，而他并不知道哪种尺度才是“恰当的”。

“这是他的正常表现吗？”他们离开房间后，菲利克斯悄声向卡莲提问。他的教官一路平视前方，面上忧色未减，听得他发话后嘴角歪斜出一个古怪弧度。

“我不知道。”她说，“你得去问C.C.，她知道的应该会比我要多。”

她的忧虑不似作假，但她再未就此发布任何看法。骑士团中人，ZERO的保密人，恐怕一早就学会了在适当的时候帮忙藏起一些东西。她一路前往指挥处，手持鲁路修的决策转达了他的意见。时至如今已经成长为庞然大物的骑士团开始高速运转，每一个支触都及时做出了反应，效率之高令菲利克斯倍感惊讶。卡莲冷眼审视这一切进入运作流程，又向技术部发出指示，要求那边尽快将红莲调整到最佳状态。“如你们所见，‘修士’已经不能投入战斗了。”她指出这点，“尖锋只能由我独自完成，所以一点差错都不能出。”她挂断通讯，下一秒又切入另一条线路。菲利克斯偷瞥了一眼，那是通往某间私人休息室的。

“我不能将场面控制太久，ZERO需要尽快回到台前。”卡莲说，“希望你准备好了。”

她只说了这么些话，不待得到应答就再度将线路挂断。随后她烦躁地搓着指尖，声称自己想尝一支烟。有关于此的论调让菲利克斯想起另一些事，此前一些渗入居所的气味，一些偶尔捕捉到的火星。他们离开指挥处，卡莲没有将他赶走，而是在升降梯里摁下去往通道口的楼层，领他前往露台透风。

“我敢说他先前肃清内部秩序时不是在为这种状况做准备，”她在踏入露台的一瞬间突兀开口，“但好吧，结果证明他的决策依然是正确的。”

菲利克斯侧目望她，她的红发在阳光下散开，末梢在缺乏凉意的微风中轻轻摆动。她将头带解下，绕在手指间转动。她继续向前踏去，远眺向一片湛蓝的天空。她望着天际似望着更深的不可知处，眉梢眼角都浮上缅怀。“四年了。”她轻叹道，“这么长时间过去了，他还是亲自回来了。采用这样的战斗风格，干脆利落地破坏既有的规则，这就是他会做的。我不知道这是不是件好事。”

“但你会听从他的意见。”菲利克斯说。一度厉色教导他的年轻女性自唇角翘起微笑，湖水色的眼睛里呈出一抹恍惚来。

“我会。”她说，“没有人能完全取代他。”

有那么一小会儿，她的声音放得相当温柔，阐述出一个答案时和缓得不似她平日的做派。那是对骑士团而言，还是对谁呢？菲利克斯安静想着，又直觉自己不应继续追问。红发女性踩着慢步前进，某一刻忽而甩了甩头，小跳着迈进了几步，再侧身回头时面上又是他所熟知的生动活跃了。

“你觉得那家伙真的还活着吗？”她嘴角一撇，表现出的担忧有些戏剧化的夸张，“我觉得他没那么容易死。你看，他的命真的很硬，在我来得及感到懊悔之前就从地狱里爬回来了。先前他也逃过了不少危机，我是说在他戴上那张面具之后。这回也没那么容易吧？”

菲利克斯端详了她几秒，放弃了理解她这副做派中到底有多少认真的成分。“我不知道。”他老老实实地回话，“不过显然，对于歌利亚来说，既然能顺利捅漏黑色骑士团内部的不少秘密，那他活着肯定比死了有用。”

事到如今再来怀疑这点未免有些太迟，在他们先前的排布交接中，知情者也都是以默认从面具下失踪的那一位是被俘而非身亡为前提的。化为焦土的直岛上尸骸遍野，辨识死者身份的工作还需要持续进行一段时间，而被遗弃下的黑色机体的驾驶舱是空的、周围也暂时没寻到符合身份标识的尸体，生还并被俘是最大也最为乐观的可能性。还有一重指令在保护他的性命，这些条件聚合在一起，即使对他不具有盲目信心，他在脱离装甲骑后死在别处的可能性也微乎其微。菲利克斯努力捋了下思路，回过神来发觉卡莲的表情严肃了许多。“说下去。”她命令道，敏锐地皱紧眉头，“那个歌利亚有办法撬开他的嘴吗？”

“原来你不知道的吗？”

“我没和C.C.打探太多这方面的问题，鲁路修也一直没主动提。事实上，我主动避过了大部分这方面的话题。”卡莲解释道，无奈地一耸肩，没有作更多解释。“鲁路修这么肯定‘那家伙’只能拖延而不能彻底将信息封死，还做出这么大动作，我觉得也不是为了泄恨。”她继续说，“所以，我没理解错的话，那个过去掌管地下世界的野心家，他有什么特殊的手段吗？”

“是的。”菲利克斯说。

他低下头，视线与眼前的红发女性相对，苦恼地组织了一会儿用于解释的言辞。他的表达能力已经进步不少了，但要他长篇大段地叙述还是会有些吃力。“不像C.C.，歌利亚并不是不死的持印者。”他慢慢说，“呃，我是说……他还没达到能够圆融印记的地步，或者他本来也不愿意，反正他还在使用自有的Geass能力。就我们所知道的情况来看，他可以操控别人的心神，而且没有次数限制，不过一次只能针对少量个体使用，数目上应该是有限制的，效力也不至于特别强大。”他两手在空中比出一个圈定的范围，又收回手来，点了点自己的脑袋一侧。“按照奥利弗的说法，就像是浅层催眠，对于精神上有所防备的人不那么容易见效。”他继续解释，小心翼翼掂量着自己话语中的可信度，“他很少离开一号基地，我们亲自接触到他的机会很少。不过据说他在多数时使用这个能力来确保身边亲卫队的绝对忠诚。确实是他的风格。”

他停下来歇了口气，卡莲还依然皱着眉头。“所以说鲁路修也……？”

“……不，他的Geass在鲁路修身上失效了。”菲利克斯说。久违地提及穹顶下的往事让他胸口有些憋闷，但他努力静了静心，试图完成自己的解说。“我承接过看守任务，所以我知道一部分内情。”他低声道，目光垂得更低，盯着自己的脚尖，“奥利弗知道的应该比我更加详细。”

不是在有所防备的情况下，不是在已经知晓内情的时间上。本应死去的皇帝初睁开双眼时，灵魂还因死亡本身所扭曲着，意识也没有完全重塑回清醒的状态。那时歌利亚便看向他的眼睛，看清他灵魂的形状，试图施加一道拘禁，然而并没有生效。如同流水汇入湖泊，涌入河流，浸入海洋，很快就失去了原先的形状，也再不受投注它的持有者的控制。不完整的印记，神明的眷顾，或其它更为离奇的说法。皇帝睁开晶紫双眼，普通平淡如无事发生，如他没有在被埋葬的年间朽烂的身躯，属于他昔日里留存下的一个秘密。

一个不安定因素，一个变量。若非表现得无辜而无害，而他的秘密确实有令人探询的价值，他本不该拥有再度起身行走的机会。“这也是我们一开始并不相信鲁路修的理由之一。”菲利克斯说，“能够隐藏心声的人在穹顶下是异类，是旁人所不能理解的。”他费劲地将自己带回到不见天日的地界里，回忆那时的畏缩和抗拒，以及自己作为异类本身所萌生的一丁点儿潜在的善意。他又掐断回想，不愿叫自己记起更多留守在阴影中、蜷居在夜晚深处还无法收敛起全部敌意的难捱时日来。

卡莲没有留意到他的异色，兀自皱眉沉思着，这让他悄悄松了口气。她思索了好一阵才抬起头，先前的忧色又回来了。“只要有所防备就能进行抵抗，”她缓慢地说，声音突然间有些虚弱，“但如果用在拷问里，在用刑程度足够将人逼疯的情况下……”

“是的。”菲利克斯低声回答，“就像你说的那样。”

——也只是不会死，只是这样罢了。他抿起嘴唇不再发言，留出一段空白沉默，不愿妄自填补任何不合时宜的猜测。卡莲半晌没有动作，良久才轻轻闭上双眼，单手捋进随风散乱的红发当中，掩住半面着实不算好看的脸色。

他们在相对沉闷的氛围中回去基地内部，接下来还有很多事要忙，但主要是决议和调动方向上的争端，大部分活计都压不到他们两人身上。卡莲将脚步折向训练场，声称自己需要热个身，不过恐怕不太好控制力道，建议他别跟过来挨揍。于是菲利克斯缩着肩膀离开了，满揣着自己也难辨成分的心事，拖着脚跟走往基地下层的后仓。

被拖拽回来的黑色机体损毁严重，如今停靠在场地一角，正在等待修缮。能够进入这片区域的人一律需要签署相当严格的保密协议，唯有个别人选是例外。其中一个特例走近它，一部分技术人员正在做检测和修缮成本评估。损毁程度既已到达这一步了，里头的人毫发无伤才会叫人加倍怀疑。

然而深色的影子就伫立在一旁的高台上，视线与变形的驾驶舱平齐。他的脸孔被面具所遮挡住了，直至菲利克斯登到和他相同的高度上，循着他颅首的朝向望去，才意识到他应当是在注视一块没来得及冲洗去的血渍。他伫立的姿态显得从容而安静，却分明四下散出几分刻骨冰寒。菲利克斯望着他，再次尝试与他的情绪进行同调。狂卷的涛浪仍未平息，汹涌不见边际，但体察到这些的年轻人不再感到惧怕了，在克服下意识的畏缩之后，他体会着隐藏在愤怒下的惊惧和悲恸，潮水漫溢而起，将人正常软弱哭诉的能力都剥夺而去，唯独留下表面上一击即溃似的诡谲平静。

“ZERO。”菲利克斯低声道，称呼出口后咬了下嘴唇，“那个人，他……”

面前的影子动了，边廓轻轻晃动了一下，手掌自身前穿出，掀起披风的一道边角。他的面貌和神情都掩藏在面具下方，辨不清喜怒哀乐，也窥不见失态模样。面具像是一道枷锁，也是一个叫人拼命维持在理智界限上的装置，一样职责的象征。如今他回来了，迅速回归到原本由他构造出的角色里，但他并未表露出分毫喜悦。

“有人动了我的东西。”他说，“希望他们明白这意味着什么。”

他的声音一样经了微妙修饰，与他的本音很是相似，然而其中蕴藏着的某些令人不寒而栗的东西却是菲利克斯从未听闻过的。年轻人皱眉抵住心口，拳头触碰着自己压抑又不知为何逐渐失控的心跳。直到他面前的影子姿态从容地离开他的视野，他也没能摆脱掉这份令人惶恐的意外馈赠。

 

很痛。

指尖和小臂都很痛，是钉刺凿击的残余。足尖上应当有淤血，趾骨的状况也不太好。至于先前皮开肉绽的热辣痛感，这会儿反而减退了不少，体表伤处窜起阵阵麻痒，不似在恶化，更像是在飞速痊愈。他陷在昏昏沉沉的梦境里，有一刻以为自己如婴孩般漂浮在羊水中，任温暖粘稠的液体在周身流淌、灌入肺腑，将思考的能力和积压的痛楚都一并驱散了。

婴孩般的梦境没有持续太长，待他真正恢复意识时，他已经回归到干燥的空气中。先前沾了血污的衣服消失了，换成了另一套式样和作用都相同的干净衣物。他转动颅首，发觉自己置身在一张座椅中，四肢都被固定锁死，颈项上也多出了一个严密扣拢的圈环。他稍微扭动了一下腰背和肢端，从皮肤和衣料间诡异的摩擦感判断出较为严重的伤处被包扎过了。他清醒后所体会到的伤势比他想象的要轻，包括他失去意识前最后所做的举动所导致的后果。

“醒了吗？”一个声音悠悠响起。朱雀循着声源望去，见到一个男人独自站立在房间一角。房间整体是明亮的白色，他的衣着主体也是一样，只在衣袖与领口处多出几样精美花纹作为装饰。在对上视线后，男人扯动嘴角，露出一个看似温缓的微笑。“嗯，我们做过救治处理了。”他这样说，“就算不考虑你死得太快就没用了这点，我也不想见到太多血。”

歌利亚。即使此前从未在全然清醒的状况下亲见过、更无需说通过交谈来确认，朱雀也迅速判明了男人的身份。鲁路修的形容很贴切，他的相貌相当缺乏特色，没有英俊的亮点也没有丑陋醒目的疤痕。他的一头金棕短发修得还算齐整，当中掺了几缕不均匀的灰白，外观看似年近半百却还不至。他的身形没有发福但也不算削瘦，个头还挺高，这让他显得名副其实了一些。在尽可能确认过眼前状况后，朱雀再度将头低下，意识到贴在自己肢端的部分是磨得光亮的电极。所以这是换了个方式，他想。成吧，能够轮换的花样也不会很多，无非就是挨个儿体会一下。

他又咂了咂嘴，意识到自己口腔中的确没有残余的血腥味了。当他还在审讯室的时候，在他的意识被对方所引导、然后被叠加的Geass效应弄得乱七八糟之间的那段空档里，他记得自己的确狠狠咬了自己的舌头。受“活下去”这一命令的制约，他不能将事情做得太绝，所以那一下充其量是让他一阵子没法通畅说话——不过真要做得更狠也没关系，反正他的命也不在自己手里。他转着些乱糟糟的念头，歌利亚的脚步已经到了他跟前。男人伸出手来，用长而有力的手指掐住他的侧颌，力道之大足够逼迫他将嘴给张开几分。

“我希望你明白一件事。”歌利亚说。

他说话时满脸心平气和，他所使用的语气接近于不可转圜的通告，这又是一个自视甚高的疯子。他的眼睛里毫无笑意，但也不似多么冷漠，宁静如看待一样寻常的死物，一片枯叶、一枚棋卒、一捧尘屑。“如果你咬断自己的舌头，你还有可以书写和敲打的手指。如果你砍断自己的手指，你还能用牙齿咬住笔杆。”他这样轻言细语，“就算你把自己毁到只剩下眼皮还能活动，我也可以让你用眨动眼睑的方法回答‘是’或‘不是’。”

他的手指移开了。朱雀活动了一下酸麻的颌骨，然后眯起眼睛。“如果我直接毁掉自己的眼睛呢？”

“那么你就连拉人同归于尽的机会都没了。”歌利亚平静地指出这点，“我料想你也不会蠢到这地步。”

朱雀不置可否地晃了晃脑袋。他脖子上的圈环不是固定的，这反而更糟，意味着他被转移到别处也不见得能摆脱这玩意儿。歌利亚的话并没有彻底打消他的念头，暂时还没有。鲁路修不会喜欢这个主意的。想到这点让他禁不住苦笑起来，而眼前的男人背过手去，踱步转开了身子。

“当然了，只要你不直接把眼球挖出来踩烂，我都还算有办法把它们修复回能够最低限度起效的可视程度。”歌利亚说。他的口吻仍然平平淡淡，伴着某种令人不寒而栗的机械感。“我们能救治你一次，也能这样做更多次。就算你不是神眷者，达不到就算死去也不会腐朽的程度，把你吊在生命线上的手段还是挺多的。至于这期间你自身不可逆的损耗有多少，也轮不到我们来操心。”他阐述道，侧身转回了眼睛，“反正你这么不配合也不会太有用，为什么不让自己过得轻松点呢？”

他询问的口吻颇为真诚，只是因缺乏怜悯色彩而显得疏远无比。朱雀将眼睑撑起，尽可能将注意力从体表的瘙痒和疼痛上分散，专注在这缓冲似的对谈上。“时间。”他说。不是针对自己，而是针对外界而言的。他在拘禁中活动有些发僵的手指，通过确保自己在细枝末节处还拥有自主权来稳定情绪。“我多争取到一小时，一天，一个星期，或者给自己制造需要更长时间来进行修复的问题，黑色骑士团也会获得相应的喘息余地。”他将声音压回到足够平稳的程度上，“ZERO还在行动，就算据点不可转移，驻守的部队规模可是随时都能进行改换。你猜我脑子里的情报过时需要多久呢？一周？三天？更短？”

他尝试拧出一个假笑，嘴角歪斜时又扯动了面颊侧的伤口。他仍然抬着头，目光向前方瞥去，执拗地钻在高个儿男人的身影上。歌利亚正过身位，再度同他对视，淡漠双眼里闪过一抹诡光。在他正警惕地升起防备之时，那男人忽而发出一阵足够响亮的笑声。

“真有趣。”在那突兀的笑声歇止后，歌利亚评价道，“我开始明白皇帝陛下为什么会喜欢你了。”

他退回到操作台边，掀动了面板上某一个按钮。下一秒贴着肢端的电极便起到了它们应有的作用，让一阵烧灼生生凿开他的血肉。只是腿脚，这回只是腿脚，电流不算太强，但足够传导至下半身都浸开淡淡麻痹感。从能够让人自如行走的部位开始施压，是个不错的决定。朱雀死死咬着牙关，在剧痛中游离思索着如果真被弄坏那部分的肢体的话、往后即便有脱逃的可能性也会变得相当麻烦。电击在持续数秒后停下了，而他勉强松开掐进掌心的手指，垂下头来低沉喘息了一阵。

“让我想想，你可以让自己在一定限度内吃一些苦头，但你不能自杀。”歌利亚的声音说，“你不能，我也不会允许。过期的信息也有其参考价值，筹码多上一个总比直接毁了要强。暂时活在这里吧，反正我们还在天空上，你也没那么容易逃出去。”朱雀阖了会儿眼睑，嘴唇颤抖了几下，随后伴着还未消散的颤栗开始闷声发笑。“你在笑什么？”男人问他，声音中带上了一丝几不可察的惊诧。

“我在想，距离我接受那道指令都过去多久了，我竟然还会回到想方设法绕过它的限制的情境里。”朱雀说。他仍然垂着头，仅将眼睑掀起一丝。“可别对我太放心啊，我已经有办法调动它为自己所用了，什么时候真的挣开它的禁锢也不奇怪。”

来自穹顶下的男人沉默了，看向他的目光里多了几分慎重。“我见过的可能性很多，所以我并不怀疑这点。”歌利亚说，声音变得轻缓柔滑了许多，“可是我希望你想清楚，若你那么做的话，意味着你连期许奇迹的机会都放弃了。”

“没有关系。”朱雀说，“反正他不是独自一人了。”

“他？”

“ZERO。”他说，“最初的ZERO。现在的ZERO。你把我带走了，那个位置便为他留出来了。”他深深吸了口气，这才重新抬头，摆出时下他还能做出的最为平淡从容的表情。“那里有他需要的一切，用以藏身的住所，掩饰本来身份的面具，幸存下来的家人，过去的和新加入的同伴们。就像你对他说的那样，你是真的帮了他一个大忙。他自己不会选的，你帮他做了决定。”被剥落出来的死者说，轻轻摇晃着脑袋，口吻里带着淡淡惋惜，“他不会高兴的，他不喜欢别人打乱他的规划。但是你看，至少对我来说，这样的结果不坏。”

他看向前方，他扯起歪斜难看的笑意。他眼见着男人的面色阴沉下去，心情反而轻松了几分。“所以是啊，我可以放弃余下的任何东西。”他轻声说，“被囚禁在这里，不作为任何人而存在，连最后的名字都不剩下。没关系，我不在乎。”他尽可能将腰背挺直了些许，随后冷笑了一声。“已经死去的人怎么会在乎这些呢？我拥有过一座坟墓了，也不在意能不能拥有第二座。”

然后下一轮折磨来袭了，这回烧灼感搅入了他的五脏六腑，仿佛要将他的身体从内部生生熔作乌有。这一轮结束后他干呕起来，衣料内侧浸满汗水，未痊愈的皮肉伤也一阵刺痛。他还未完全喘过气，先前那只足够有力的手便回到他面前，这次径直扼住了他的脖颈。他被迫抬头，对上男人迸射出冰冷寒芒的双眼，那是宁静被打碎的、看向一个可能脱逃出布局的意外的残酷眼神。“如果我把你推回到公众视野中去呢？”歌利亚说话的声音变得更轻了，其下压抑的愤怒也愈发明显，“如果我选择披露你们肮脏的小秘密，引爆民众对ZERO的质疑，那也不是个多么安全的位置了吧？”

“那就动手吧。”朱雀回答他，自没有完全绞紧的手指钳制间微弱发声，“对于世人来说，死者永远是死者。就算你能证明其中一人的存活，也只有这一个。如果你把我还存世的真相披露出去，也不过是让‘枢木朱雀’来承担余下的骂名罢了。你要怎么威胁到ZERO呢？”

他话音落下后，扼在他颈间的手指收紧了一瞬，还没完全阻住他的呼吸，又忽地松脱了。他还仰着头，注视着男人面上变幻不定的阴沉神情。他在这间歇里调整气息，努力放松还在发抖的背脊，眼前的男人忽地又笑了，这回呈出些实打实的残虐兴味。朱雀蹙起眉头，而对方抬高手掌，横过掌面轻而又轻地覆上他的双眼，让他的视野浸入一片黑暗。

“有趣。”他听见歌利亚的声音说，“让我看看你和那一位分别能坚持多久吧，我开始感到好奇了。”

他多少还是吐露了一些东西。在这一次审讯的末尾，在累积的痛苦压载即将超出负荷、他的意识在身体的自我保护下濒临游离出窍的时候，他望见血光，将他残破的理智拘束起来，阻断他对疼痛的感应，也压制了他反抗的念头。在化为焦土的直岛上，他也经历过类似的情境。鲁路修为他做过预警，只是他们两人都没料想到需要直接对抗的时日来得这样快。

他没有丧失记忆，但此间进行的对话、经历的其它变故都如浮游的梦境。他再度获得自身意志的控制权时，他平躺在淋浴间的地板上，流水如暴雨般从天而降，倾注在他赤裸的身躯上，洗刷掉体表的汗渍，刺痛重新绽开的伤口，拍打皮肤上电流留下的灼伤痕迹，血污混着秽物一同离体而去。他闭上眼，疲惫到想要就此彻底睡去。但还不行，他用微弱的心声提醒自己。不能在这里就结束。

他想自己多少学会了撒谎，至少学会了适时隐瞒一小部分、只是那么一小部分真相。当他面对的是一个漠视个体意志而将生命视为玩物的疯子时，这样的把戏是能够起效的。歌利亚没有怀疑他的说辞，也许永远不会怀疑。那个位置是为你留出来了，他想，那里的确有你需要的一切，除了……

他蜷起自己的指尖，向内翻折，渐渐空握起一个弧形。

你经历过类似的处境吗？他安静地想。也许没有这样糟糕，也许用不着吃太多苦头，但归根结底是相似的。没有人知道你的存在，你也不能向外求援，还需要拼命地将自己所知的一切都隐瞒起来。而你曾经想留在坟墓里，你想留在那里。你认为理应如此，而我没有你在身边也能活得很好。

然后你回来了。你那样决断了，你放不下心来。你回到我身边，告诉我一切是值得的。现在换我陷入这样的处境了，如此相似，就连认为自己理应死去的部分都是一样。现在你拥有一切，你能活得很好。你不缺乏什么。

可我不在。

所以你会责怪我的。他笑起来，手指渐渐蜷握紧了。你一定会责怪我的。我知道这点，我撒谎了。但那家伙不会知道，有些事永远不会知道，或从根本上无法理解。就比如说，我还是有一点在乎的。

就比如说，我并不想悖逆你留给我的愿望。

我不能死。他屈起手臂，缓慢撑坐起身。时至如今，那愿望也成为我本身的一部分了。我接受它，我认可它，我认可你想要支撑我行进下去的这一部分。所以我不能死。无论代价是什么，无论需要忍受多么漫长的煎熬，我会等到它们结束为止。

然后我会活下去。他睁开眼，抹去面前的水渍，在得以休憩的短暂片刻间浮起微弱但温柔的笑意。有那么万分之一的可能性存在，有期许奇迹的机会存在，我不会放弃，你也是一样。我会活下去的。

 

访客抵达茨温格宫的时候，轮椅上的掌权者在花园一角假寐。

她的轮廓渐渐长开了，褪去了少女的稚嫩，显出一些沿袭自血统的精明干练。她的手掌搭放在膝头，纤瘦十指中空无一物。守候在近旁的侍女在他接近时躬身告退，在他的鞋底踏踏踩过石径时，她睁开双眼，将姿态调整到端正的立坐。

“女皇陛下。”来访者说。眼前的年轻女性向他轻轻颔首，色泽温柔的双眼里漾开隐约的复杂意味。

“ZERO。”她回答他。

她等候他发言时，裙裾边有粉蝶扑簌而过。她扬起线条优美的颈项，看向他的目光渐趋锋锐，如在审视剖析他每一个细微的动作。她没有被告知全部详情，但她不可能毫无察觉。柯内莉娅的态度，直岛遇袭的事件本身，以及黑色骑士团迅速向欧洲集结的动向。接下来便是雷霆万钧的一击，她必然察觉到了。然而此刻他来到这里，寻求一线平静，而不在他理应留守的指挥座上。

我不是来寻求安慰，他想。不为慰藉，不为缅怀，即使存在那么一星半点指望，也不是他来到此处的主要目的。他得做些什么，力所能及的一切。他擅长这些，只要事态发展按照计划进行，他通常都不会让别人或自己失望。

“我需要知道那座天空要塞的弱点。”他对她说，“我的意思是，更多弱点。即使上一场战争里已经有过围绕它展开的战役，可以根据既有的记录推断出一部分，这也还是不够。”

“我所掌握的一样都是些过时的情报。”女皇平静应答，“如您所知，当我实际留守在那里的时候，几乎全程都处在双目失明的状态下，也不能离开为我所造的花园。那时我知道得太少，而在它降落之后，我能接触到的也只有部分留存下来的资料，不曾亲自探查过剩余的部分。”

“没关系。”ZERO说，“不列颠尼亚仍然保存着那些资料吗？”

“只谈论它被修复并再度起航之前的部分的话，是的。”女皇说，双眼稍稍眯起，呈出几分冷酷，“皇兄生前最后的那段时光并非毫无保留，但在他辅佐我的那段时间里，我还是尽可能地弄到了一些东西。”

ZERO注视着她，她褪去天真的冷厉模样，她谈及原本的半血兄长时平稳的态度。修奈泽尔至死都没有摆脱那道谏令，但聪明如那样的野心家，想要寻摸出一些漏洞也不是难事。他知道的，他甚至能推断出来个中逻辑。然而眼前的女性一样有所察觉，凭借直觉或其它手段，时隔多年才重见天日后格外锐利的眼目。娜娜莉，他安静地想，向前微微躬身。

“以达摩克利斯最终会被完全歼灭、再也不会为任何一方势力效力为前提，”他问她，“您愿意向您的盟友交付这部分信任吗？”

“乐意之至。”女皇答道，稍作停顿间眼睑微微翕动，“我只有一个请求。”

“请讲。”

“陪我聊聊吧，ZERO。”她低声说，“我们有阵子没这样面对面地说过话了。”

访客沉默了，自面具下望向她的脸孔，她眼目中的温柔成分，她稍微咬住嘴唇内侧时露出的一线皓齿。他没有以言语作答，而是绕到她的轮椅背后，手掌扶住了推柄处。

他推着轮椅向前移动，缓慢行过单独辟出的石径。粉蝶追在他们近旁，有几点明亮色彩轻轻掠过她搭放至扶手上的手背。蝴蝶飞舞而过之后，她的指节微微蜷起，拢住一处空洞，阳光铺洒在她白皙的皮肤上。

“我送交给您的那条项链，”她询问道，“它还在吗？”

“在陪伴死人的坟墓。”他回答道。

“您真无情。”她说，微微叹了口气。ZERO垂下目光，望着她梳开的光洁的浅棕色的长发。

“我们又能够缅怀些什么呢？”他低声说，“留下的幻影或许很温柔，但梦境是不会持续太久的。”

他想她聪明到足够了解很多事物了，比如说他说话的节奏和方式，他的措辞与采用的形容。在表演的场合外，在宣讲的发言之外，他不认为自己的代任者会将普通的闲谈都摹仿到与自己分毫不差的程度。那毫无必要，那也不是身旁的知情者所期许的事。

所以她必然发觉了一些事情，但她没有将疑问抛出。她将质询和其它更为激烈的情绪都吞咽回去，只是叹息着，让他了解到她藏起的心事。“我会完成故都的重建。”她告诉他，“它多半不会恢复成原本的模样，但我会完成的。余下的人会在废墟上活下去，给死者修筑墓碑为其悼念。我认为这比逃避过去的伤口要行之有效。”

“我并没有小觑您的决意。”他回答她，“这是非常温柔的做法。”

他们又进行了一些无关痛痒的闲谈，伴随着此后日程的确认、联盟协作的更多需求，又绕回到伯利恒近日的天气与一部分取消的娱乐活动上，石径久久没有走到尽头。路还没走完，他估量的钟点快到了，于是他停下脚步，从她肩头捕捉到一丝微弱颤抖。

“您喜欢这座花园吗？”女皇轻声发问。

“如果您在这里感到安心的话，”他回答她，“是的。”

他在静止与扑动的绚烂色彩间走回她身前，预备向她道别。在他寻找到合适的言语之前，她先一步抬起头来。“虽然有些唐突，”女皇问他，“我能摸摸您的手吗？”

她眼目中冷肃的部分褪去了，呈出原本的柔软的模样。她用这样的神情请求他，这原本就是他难以拒绝的。她的眼目中一片清明，而他在她身前单膝跪下。娜娜莉，他想着，拉下一侧手套，完整脱出指尖，然后将手掌交递给她。

没有隐瞒，没有欺骗。她抬手捧住他的指掌时虔诚而郑重，面上短暂露出少女时代的依赖。片刻后她阖上双目，将他的手捧至面前，让他能够抚摸自己的面颊。

她的眼角滑落一丝泪痕，她歪过颅首时那滴眼泪隐入鬓角，再难寻觅随后的踪迹。然后她调平呼吸，端正身姿，任他将手掌抽回，重新包覆在手套之下。“去吧。”她再度开腔，眼目中的些微脆弱隐入深处，“我将我的希望和祝愿都交付于您。”

“荣幸之至。”他回答道，单手抱在心口向她致意，而后才缓慢起身，在她的目光伴随下独自离去了。


	4. Chapter 4

我觉得ZERO像是疯了。第三骑士前去觐见统管欧洲支援军的皇族时，假装漫不经心地道出自己的担忧。

因为什么？柯内莉娅问他。因为黑色骑士团以相对稳妥的战斗风格中留得太长了，你认为孤注一掷的做法就不像是那个人会采用的手段了吗？回归旧日的端倪分明早就出现了，维因博格卿，可别说你迄今为止都还毫无察觉。

柯内莉娅的话语中始终蕴藏着一些暗示，如同他在别处所接触到的说辞一样。有一些秘密不能道明，不能公开谈论，不能向人求证细节。总有人在隐瞒一些事情，而他总是不被分享到那些秘密。这一位皇族余脉说得不错，昔日的黑色骑士团确实是以敢于冒险和出其不意而闻名的，然而那毕竟是数年之前的事情了，乍一下回归这种冒进还是会叫人有些诧异。

回归，基诺咀嚼着这个用词。回归意味着往事重现，意味着过去的幽灵还盘亘在现世，如今终于重新现出形廓，填补回他死去前所留下的空缺。然而他已经安分了这么久，看似也没有重新统管世界的野心。他回来了，为了什么？

各方势力都在向欧洲聚拢，这并不像是一场风暴的开端，反而像是终结之前的征兆。更大的暴风雨酝酿在别处，在这方地域外，在看似平静的表象下压抑着。最后的圆桌骑士并不缺乏这点儿嗅觉，他坐在自己的房间里，想要拨通一个号码又收回点按屏幕的手指。把一次问候留到战场上也许不算特别妥当，但在时下的状况中，他的伶牙俐齿突然间失效了，一时间寻找不到以稀松寻常的口吻去开启一场闲聊的心情。

黑色骑士团的驻军基地在别处，而前期的骚扰战和地形勘测都用不上前锋尖兵登场，所以一直到准备万全、联军在定点攻袭的战场外汇合时，基诺才坐在特里斯坦中接入通讯，发话时依然隔着两方阵营间的距离。“我在好奇我们有多久没碰上面了。”他用相对来说还算轻快自然的语气打了招呼，然后道出自己的一点儿小心思。红莲的驾驶员在通讯那端叹气，投映在屏幕上的面孔扯起一个半真不假的微笑。

“我可没有多想念你那张脸，”她回答他，“反正就算隔着半个地球你也能把它塞到我眼前来。”

“你拨过来的次数也不少。”基诺指出这点。卡莲撇了撇嘴，用唇角拼出个很像是“无耻”的词。她并没有反驳他，横竖也是客观事实。

“现在可不是能从容讨论这个的时候。”她这样说。

“我想也是。”基诺说。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，让自己显得更真诚些。“那么，如果我们没有不幸死在攻坚战途中的话，庆功宴上赏个脸吧，女士？”

她一贯不太喜欢这种场合，他是知道的。然而这一次卡莲轻轻应了一声，不待他反应过来要为此高兴，便先一步傲慢地声称这并不是为了应下他的邀约，只是她正好想要找个机会多喝些酒。通讯在一阵不痛不痒的闲聊后切断了，各方面军阵都切入指挥线路，年轻的圆桌骑士留在自己的座舱里，把潜藏的不安压抑在推动操纵杆前的最后一秒钟。

红莲的状态绝佳，即使他们两人分处于各自的军阵尖端、进攻方向也不在一路上，他也留意到了这一点。但位于尖峰的也只剩下红莲，没有另一台理应在场的黑色机体。“修士”并没有切入军阵，它不在前线，没有形成另一把足够突破重围的尖刀。战场上容不得过多分神，因而基诺也无暇就此思考过多。他多少还是困在一种说不清道不明的担忧里，大部分是关于承担了绝大部分压力的红莲，剩余的一小部分则投往别处，一个不能被提起的名字。

已经被埋葬的名字有那么多，圆桌骑士死的死伤的伤，幸存下来的也离走了，最后只剩下他一个。不能被提起的名字也就那么一个，属于背叛者，属于主动从列位中除名的一人。过多沉湎于往事毫无意义，幸存者摇头赶走一些陈旧幻觉，控制机体向下俯冲，来了一次冲击性着陆，近距离干掉了一座哨塔。他在等候下一步指示时蹲踞在清理出的一方缓冲带里，然后他抽空望向天空，醒目的红色跳跃在天幕间，宛如不知疲倦般疯狂砍杀，不知是确实拥有足够充裕的余力，还是在试图发泄什么。

攻坚战统共持续了两日，在不断轮班的狂轰滥炸下，基地的防线终究是被撬开了。空降的援兵直至第二日末尾才出现，表现只能以不成气候来形容。也不奇怪，根据黑色骑士团共享过来的那部分情报，达摩克利斯的航向已经偏离欧亚大陆了，在联军大兵压阵的状况下也没不明智到开拔过来硬碰硬。他们最后捱过了一阵象征性的远程打击，后续就再没遇上其它值得一提的抵抗了。二号主基地的建筑体被轰塌了不少，能抢救下来的部分大概还不如上一次的多。黑色骑士团是动了真火，基诺意识到，不过在欧洲胶着太久的不列颠尼亚军恐怕也是一样。

他跳出座舱，把稍微有些超负荷运转的机体留给技术人员去进行检修，自个儿躲开所有的报告要求跑去痛痛快快冲了个澡，然后倒头睡上了五个小时。五小时后他精神好了许多，有力气爬起身给自己套回笔挺的月白制服，划掉他睡着期间所有的未接来电和未读消息，然后叫来专车将自己送去会场。他到得有些迟，又恰好赶在欧罗巴本土的军要后头，这让他能从容地藏入人群角落，避开聚光灯的焦点，在弦乐伴奏下兀自安静地搜寻他本来的目标。他的听觉先于他的视野框定范围，捕捉到游离于嘈杂中的一捧音色，自然而然如他们每每在晨间或傍晚叙旧。及至此时，先前的犹疑退避仿佛忽然间没了任何意义。

“不了，我不会教你跳舞。”他听见她说，“这超出职权范围了，而且我也不擅长这个。等下次你逮到C.C.有空的时候，也许可以向她求救。”

红月卡莲挨着一张长桌的边角，手里端着的并不是高脚杯，里头盛着的看样子也不像是香槟那么温和的玩意。她在指间晃荡着金黄酒液，面颊上映出一层红晕，眼角剪起柔和阴影，神情看上去并没有多么专注。她仍是一袭制式黑衣，仿佛打定主意不会提着裙裾盛装出席这类场合。隔着一簇交谈的人群，他们的目光相对了。女人的唇角浮起一点儿微妙弧度，抬手遥遥向他敬来一杯。

本来在陪她说话的年轻人也一并望来，一双深色眼睛快速眨了眨，在他接近到能够说上话的距离之前就一溜儿跑没了影子。这让基诺愣了会儿神，反而是卡莲先他一步拉近距离，笑骂着拍打了他的一侧胳膊。“那是谁？”基诺好奇道，在记忆里搜寻自己是否见过这张脸。红发姑娘摇了摇头，很快制止了他的无用功。

“我之前没提过他吗？是给我打副手的学生。”她解释道，“虽然我对他的期望值也就是不会拖后腿了，但不得不承认，他的配合作战能力还是不错的。”

她话语中有股掩饰不了的得意劲儿，这让基诺稍稍有些吃味。“我确实听说你开始当教官了。”他咕哝道，“我还以为你不乐意带班呢。”

“我确实不乐意，我也没带班。”卡莲翻了翻眼睑，“私人教学罢了，头儿委托的。”

“他这么上心的话，怎么自己不上岗？”

“大概觉得需要我来操心的问题比他少一些。”红发姑娘摇头晃脑道，“很不幸，相对来说，是的。”

她就他赌气似的反应递来一抹促狭笑意，轻声说如果他想知道细节的话、之后他们可以再抽空聊聊。一个教学任务算不得什么秘辛，也不需要过多避讳。不像是某些大人物的行程，不能对外公开，哪怕是闲谈也得防备着别被人套了话。大人物有那么多事要忙，抽不出空来单独操练一个新兵，就好像他的行程当中真的毫无余裕似的。她抱怨时就像寻常上班族在抱怨不靠谱的上级，这份认知让基诺不禁莞尔。然而她又抬起头，碧蓝双眼中氤氲开浅淡雾霭，神情也凝重复杂了几分。

“……现在他也办不到了。”她轻声说，将剩余的酒液一饮而尽。

她拦住侍应生，又从托盘中截走了一杯特调。她身边的空杯被收走了，这让基诺无从判断她此前在酒精里耽搁了多久。她的眼色还算清明，面颊上的红晕加重了一层。基诺侧过身去，让他们两人投映在地的身影边缘悄悄挨在一起。

“黑色骑士团最近的动向是怎么回事？”他直白地问她。卡莲嗤笑了一声，左手食指点在他胸口轻轻一戳。

“又来打听内部机密了，圆桌骑士？”

“我相信他自行透露给女皇的部分比我们所有人所知道的都要多。”基诺指出这点。他叹了气，心想自己对大方向上的恩怨毫无兴趣，反正他早几年没有离开圆桌，现在也不会再摇摆不定到哪去。“我并不是站在圆桌骑士的立场上向你发问的，卡莲。”他低叹道，“你知道的。”

“是啊。”红发姑娘慢悠悠地点头，“能够谈论这些的人太少了。”

这是他们建立联系时常用的说辞。他们共同认识的一些人，他们不能明说但共同知晓的一些秘密，离开了、毁坏了、或是再不见天日，成为残旧过去的一部分。能够以相对平等的地位对那些往事加以谈论的人屈指可数，次数多了便自然建立起更为深厚的羁绊。和他以这样微妙的形式和距离感再三往来的姑娘踮起脚尖，凑到他面前，眼角弯弯地发笑。

“但这次不行。”她轻声说，将微弱酒气喷吐到他的呼吸里，“这次依然不行。我是ZERO的保密人，你也知道的。就算你以自己的名字向我发问，我也不能告诉你全部细节。”

“我记得的。”基诺说。他犹豫了一秒要不要伸手兜住她的腰，她却先一步攀上他的肩颈，伸手在他面颊上拍了拍。

“所以我不能。”

“我知道的。”他说。

他垂下眼睛，回忆起她从前告诉他的一些事情。一些隐晦的抱怨，从未指名道姓，就像是异想天开的白日梦，但偏偏是以与胡言乱语相去甚远的清醒神态向他抛来的。她说有些人会从坟墓里爬出来，有些死者回来了，她不该说更多，但——天杀的，她也想知道自己该去和谁抱怨这一切。她向他倾诉时从来做不到全无保留，就好像他们之间长久相隔的间距，跨越重洋、跨越白日与黑夜。现在她在这里了，就在他眼前，不再踮脚后歪头倚靠在他肩上，柔软而含糊地抱怨一些事情。

“我也差不多快习惯了。”她轻声说，从桌沿拿回她的酒杯，在言语间隙里缓慢吞咽，“C.C.在的时候也是这样，她走了也没什么变化，她再回来多少次也都是一样。她可以一走了之，她随时都能。总有人得留下罢了。”

她依偎在他身前喝完了整杯酒，手肘碾在他肋骨上硌了好一阵，这让他悻悻放下了还没完全抬起的臂弯。她向侍应生索要下一杯时他也截下了一杯，透明器皿在空中相碰过后，他发觉调制出的酒液口感相当辛辣，度数也比他料想的还要高一些。他暗自吐了吐舌头，盘算着要不要领她去喝些更加温和的东西，然后他想起她预先发布的想要喝酒的言论，如今看来丝毫没有作假。

所以她藏着什么。红莲的驾驶员，黑色骑士团创立之初的高层，ZERO的保密人，她在战场前沿变成单独一把尖刀。这会儿她半阖着眼依偎在他胸口，嘴里哼唱着模模糊糊的小调，旋律与周围回荡的弦乐相互错开，变得混乱而难以捉摸。基诺低下头，下颌蹭过她翘立的发梢。“ZERO出事了吗？”他问她。卡莲侧身挤进他怀里，手肘愈发用力地碾在他腰肋间。

“基诺。”她说。

“‘修士’没有出击。”他执拗地进行追击，“机体损坏了吗？如果是短时间内都无法修复的程度，驾驶它的人也状况不佳吧？”

“不该过问的事情少说两句。”卡莲回答他，“别再犯傻了。”

她摇晃着杯子，她将酒液咽下，她将空了的器皿推回桌沿，又去抢他手头的那一个。“会晤就定在明天。”基诺说，将手臂伸远到另一侧，避开她的抓握，“你们的首领，和我们的指挥官。据我所知，黑色骑士团方面下一步的战略规划并不是切向一号基地，而是直接投向天空。”卡莲缩回手掌，低低“啧”了一声。“你认为柯内莉娅殿下愿意在陆上形势颇好的时候答应这样的合作方式吗？”基诺追问道，“还是说，负责跟她洽谈的那一位口才足够好，甚至自信能够说服她？”

他几乎是将质疑摆到明处了，他将问题打磨得足够尖锐，指向性明确到就差挑破最后的文字游戏。他也将酒杯反手推放到一旁，他深呼吸了一次，这才发觉自己的心态不见得比她沉稳多少。幸存者，他想，都是相似的，站在这里谈论过去就无法触及的死者。分明知晓所有的担忧都是徒劳无用，却还是禁不住将自己困住一时半刻。

“他怎么了，卡莲？”他问她，声音放得很轻，堪堪压抑住其中的细微颤栗，“我是说，本来应该在场的那个人……他怎么样了？”

女人避开了他的目光，扭头看向一旁。他们在沉默中僵持了片刻，恰好迎来一支乐曲的尾声。在下一曲响起的空白间隙里，卡莲的神情陡然一变，脚下后退了半步。她从他的怀抱中退开了，手掌还按在他身前，并没有抽脱而去。基诺随着她所注视的方向望去，那里不知何时多出了一个影子，安静伫立在人群边缘，面目隐藏在世人所熟知的那层伪装之下。

“我以为你不会愿意出席酒会。”ZERO说。

“这话该我说。”卡莲回击道，“戴着面具的男人为什么要到这种场合来呢？”

“原本想找你的小徒弟。”ZERO说，自披风下翻出手掌，“看来这会儿你没带着他。”

“去另一边碰碰运气吧，三个小鬼应该凑在一起。”卡莲随手向会场另一头指去，很快转身面向长桌，兀自将手掌探向基诺剩下的半杯酒。基诺苦笑着摇了摇头，思来想去还是没按住她的手腕。一旁的假面者则平静颔首，重新将手臂垂落到披风里侧。

“我会去的。”他说，又淡淡多提了一句，“多看着她点，维因博格卿。别让她耍酒疯。”

基诺抿唇不语，向那人点了下头算是回应。ZERO。他默然望去，直觉自己先前的询问并不是胡乱猜测。你听到了多少呢？你又愿意给出多少答案呢？死者的面貌在这假面下叠加，在靠近到这样的距离上之后，时下的ZERO让他感到既陌生又熟悉。有人缺席了，他对自己重复。他直觉如此，却也不能真正去责怪谁。

“别胡扯了，我又不是你。”卡莲骤然迸发出的冷笑打断了他的思绪。他回过神，留意到身旁的姑娘正在向那边瞪眼，面色着实说不上好看。

“我并不会在这里饮酒。”ZERO平静地指出。卡莲甩了甩头，这才将手掌从基诺身前挪开，脚下踉跄一步，后腰撞上了桌沿。

“我是说发疯。”她嗤笑道，“我也不需要在别人面前装模作样，是不是？我在别人面前失控也不要紧。我又不需要假装自己是个战无不胜的英雄。”

“目前来说，你的公众形象维持得还不错。”戴着面具的男人说。

他的口吻依然平淡从容，这点打从他今晚出现的那一刻起就从未改变。职责所在，义务所在，留在这个位置上的人不能露怯，如此一类的理由。他麾下的驾驶员咬了会儿牙关，昂首的同时眯着了眼睛。“你是怎么做到的？保持这副做派，面上表现得就像是根本什么都不在乎。”她喃喃道，伴着一丝奇怪的哀伤，“说真的，ZERO——你们是怎么做到的？”

男人微微垂首，在一段旋律的下落处平静相应：“我以为我们早先道别的时候你就学会这点了。”

这句话引爆了一些东西，压抑已久、不明由来，足够让人冲他怒吼出声。“去你的！”红发姑娘狠狠迸出这么一句，情绪失控下挥手打翻了酒杯，一根手指在空中竖得老高。基诺眼疾手快地稳住了即将滑落桌沿的脆弱器皿，抬头发觉这个角落发生的小冲突已经引来了不少目光。在“黑色骑士团高层发生内部矛盾”的流言迅速播散出去前，他先一步按住她的手肘，半搂半劝地将她不太礼貌的手势给压了下去。

“卡莲。”他低声唤她，试图进行劝阻，“你喝多了，卡莲。”不着礼服的姑娘低哼了一声，挤靠在他的臂弯里，闭上眼不再看任何人了。

他们各自都不再说话后，旁观者的注意力才开始缓慢散去。ZERO依然伫立在原地，直至人群间似有若无的目光聚焦从他身上移开，转向会场中央的某一起会面或某一支舞，他才在柔和灯光的笼罩下略一低头。“多看着她点。”他简单嘱咐道。他的脚步向斜后方挪移，而基诺只是专注地盯着他瞧。“你还有什么想说的吗，第三骑士？”他察觉到这点，脚跟在地面上顿住了。

最后的在役圆桌望着他，一道陌生又熟悉的影子，很难说他们究竟相识了多久，也很难说某些关切和缅怀是寄托于谁的。“如今的ZERO意味着什么？”基诺低声发问。不知从何时起，这些话语不再是抛掷给墓穴中的亡者的了。一抹茫然困苦从往昔中浮现，伴着过度年轻气盛的岁月一道归于无形。他望着那张假面，他能感到自那伪装下投返而来的目光，但他并不知晓它看待自己的方式。

“让秩序回归为合理的，让世界在光辉照耀下前行，让值得留存在新世上的人拥有自己的归处。”ZERO说，“在这重意义上，始终都没有变过。”

他说话的口吻沉重而温柔，语毕便自行转身，悄无声息地潜入回人群之间，不多时就失去了踪迹。

那个答案不似谎言，但也很难完全取信于人。基诺掂量着蕴藏其中的诚意，在原地怔住片刻，回过神来意识到偎在自己身边的姑娘安静得令人担忧，于是领她前去露台上透风。远空的硝烟还未散去，遮挡住部分星辰却藏不起一抹柔和月光。他倚靠在扶栏上，让挽着自己手肘的一人拥有自由调整呼吸的余裕。

早先是什么样的道别呢？他兀自思索着，考虑到她先前发怒的模样，又觉得这并不是一个合适的话题。然而他们都经历过那么些变故，被迫挥别了自以为熟悉的人，结果连末途都不得共享到半分。“卡莲。”他低叹道，目光掠过她翘起的发梢落入她的眼睛。女人的眼睫轻轻颤动着，悄然向他靠近了。

她拉下他的头颈，不由分说地将他拖回到一个亲吻里。不至于猝不及防，也不是头一回。他尝到辛辣酒液，以及另一些柔软苦涩的东西。他们挨得那样近，他看得见她眼睑翕动时裹带而出的一丝泪痕，笔直地坠入寂静当中，并不伴随着任何一点低微啜泣。

 

“你认为她认出是我了吗？”

编号D15随着ZERO从会议厅走出来、一路行至电梯间时，他听见身前的人在面具下低声询问。他的级别特殊，被允许无坐席旁听一些会谈，但本人不得发表意见。反正他的作用也不体现在这方面，奥利弗自己倒不是很介意。“她在怀疑，还不能确定。”他回答道，“但她暂时对你没有敌意。”

“很好。这就够了。”ZERO说，“只要她不冲动到直接过来把我的面具打烂，她在私底下有多么记恨我倒是没关系。”

战后的会晤与洽谈工作在顺利进行，在征求过伯利恒方面的意见后，黑色骑士团方得以直接与驻守欧洲的皇室旁支进行接触。当前陆上形势一片大好，事前奥利弗觉得想在此时让不列颠尼亚方面无论哪支势力暂缓对一号基地的动作都不太现实，然而说服柯内莉娅的过程出乎意料的顺利，这是他没能料想到的地方。会谈过程中他一直在悄悄观察那位幸存下来的皇族成员，她在与ZERO交谈几句后便呈出几分僵硬的紧张，看似恼火又似无可奈何。她确实没有表露敌意，即使有几次她都暗中磨着牙根，她也没让这点儿不明显的抵触情绪影响到谈话进程。

“我觉得她的态度不错。”奥利弗说。电梯落到了指定楼层，ZERO率先走了出去。另一端来了些人，于是他们的交谈中断了片刻，待到那几个身着欧联军礼服的指挥层人士与他们错身而过，他们走上自动人行道时，ZERO才终于重新开腔。

“你是指合作方面吗？是的。”他说，“她懂得权衡，也知道我不会做毫无胜算的事。所以她当然可以接受我的提议。”

他脚步未歇，快速行过平缓运作的步道，披风边角在他身后摇摆翻卷。“另外，帝国方面军在欧洲停留得太长了。”他进一步解释道，“欧联不是铁板一块，但也不会高兴不列颠尼亚在逐渐将自主权让回给他们的阶段里还进行过多干涉。取得时下的战果已经足够了，余下的骨头交给欧罗巴内部去自行消化，别人也无需过多操心。”

奥利弗似懂非懂地点了点头，又藏在他看不见的角度上拧起眉心。“说得好听。”年轻人低声咕哝道，“你只想尽快爬上天空吧？”

ZERO不再说话，让沉默一路延续到他们抵达住宿区的时候。着军服的女孩倚靠在墙壁上闭目小憩，待他们脚步靠近到身前才懒洋洋地打了个招呼。ZERO划开门禁，他们一道进去，假面者摘下面具的时候，女孩自他身侧替他解开披风。

于是影子还原回鲁路修的样貌，老实说这点依然让过去的编号者们有些不适应。他们最先亲眼识得的是白衣的皇帝，而那个身份在公众视野与他们的实际生活中都是与皇帝相割裂开的，即使他们分明知道那是个替行者，也摆脱不掉朝夕相处以来形成的印象。然而即使平日里再怎么喜欢给前任皇帝找点麻烦，此时奥利弗也不至于不知趣到在这点上触鲁路修的霉头。

他们各自分坐开，鲁路修在尝试解开束颈的领巾，单手将它扯松了些，口头上则向女孩询问着伯利恒方面的更多动向。狄安娜简要交代了几句，没什么新鲜的内容。她的眼睛稍有闪烁，但大抵不是多么严重的欺瞒。奥利弗错开目光，没有指出这点，听得她直截了当地询问了达摩克利斯所在的方位。好家伙，奥利弗暗叹道，换作是我可不敢主动提起这一茬来。

“他们在太平洋中脊上方，有阵子没向任何地方行进了。”鲁路修说，指节在下颌上来回磨蹭，“多半是在接受地面运输上去的补给。如果能摸清补给线路并直接切断的话，能给后续行动省去很多麻烦。”

“这很难实现吧？”

“很难。就算动用超合众国的势力网，也不能保证监控到地表每一个角落。”他回答了女孩的又一句提问，“重点排查几座基地倒不算难，这点我已经在做了。”

他面上呈出几分不必要的歉然，很快被焦灼气恼所取代，又被疲惫所湮没。他闭目时像是在思索，做更多盘算，在脑海中推演各方动向与更广阔范围内的全局变化。他阖眼的时间太长，干扰思考的因素恐怕也太多。“你该休息几天了。”奥利弗直接说。实际管事的一人撑起眼睑，嘴角下撇显得不太情愿。

“在这种时候吗？”

“就算我的眼睛没那么好使，也看得出来你气色有多差了。”奥利弗说。鲁路修抬手支住额角，手指下拢掩住自己的小半侧面。他的眼眶泛着青黑，面颊比他留居地下时还要苍白几分。过去的监视者叹了气，垂下双手让自己显得更为诚恳。“我说老头，歇一会儿吧。你本来就不太结实，别真的累散了身子骨。”他压着嗓子咕哝，“你连轴转得够长了，真要筹划大决战也不急在这一两天。”

“对于我们来说是这样。”鲁路修说，“对于处境很糟的人……”

他的声音轻飘飘的，话语未完便消散了，似是不愿也不敢做出一个完整的假设。他在一片静默中垂首僵硬了几秒，忽而轻快地一摆头，声称小睡一会儿也不会有很大影响，起身向里间去了。

有一些话题是不便提及的，好比说“无需担心”之类的毫无意义的劝解。某个人没能平安归来，他是永远留在那里了、还是被带到了别处，现在都还缺乏定论。鲁路修很少谈及这件事，在话题偶然间牵涉到的一两次里，他万般笃定目标是落在天空上的。那个人就在那里，活在囚笼中，被看管着、拘禁着、监视着，只有具体遭受了怎般对待还不得而知。鲁路修是这样认为的，仅有的几个知情者也只能陪着他一道去相信。

回归的ZERO消失在隔间门板后方之后，奥利弗抱起手臂，兴致低沉地蜷进座椅靠背里。“就连你都开始把关心他摆在明面上了吗？”旁边的女孩说。年轻人没精打采地扯了下嘴角，为其潜在的指控有些哭笑不得。

“别把我说得那么不堪啊。”他喃喃道，“一直以来我也算不上那么讨厌他吧？”

他抬起头，望见她淡蓝眼睛里浮起些悲悯。这让他加倍烦躁，又不能向任何人进行抱怨。狄安娜跳出她的座位来到他身边，脚跟撞到他的足踝。她侧坐到他膝头，并没有亲昵地挤进他怀中，就这样保持着简单借力坐靠的轻松姿态，仿佛随时随地都会自个儿跑去一旁。她抬起手臂，让指尖碰到他的额角，随后向太阳穴滑去，落在那里轻轻按揉了几下。

“帝国方给我们提供了更多选择。”她告诉他，“还只是空头支票，暂时不能作为万全的后备路径考虑，不过也算有了个大概方向。如果我们愿意的话，在这次战事结束后，可以进入正规军事院校完成全部训练。”

这就是她先前暂瞒下的一部分了，奥利弗意识到。的确不是严重事态，对于时下的判断也起不到任何影响。问题的性质和他所想的差不多，或早或晚总要面对的。“去往不列颠尼亚本土吗？”他求证道。女孩晃了晃脑袋，示意他说得不错。

“是的。”她答道，“军方会帮忙解决我们的身份问题，如果我们顺利完成正规学业，毕业后的去路也很广。不列颠尼亚的意思是，我们没必要一直留守在日本附近。”

“确实。”奥利弗跟着点了点头，“我猜老头儿也够烦我了。”

“你决定接受吗？”

“不知道。我还挺想继续烦他一阵的。”他嘴角一弯，紧接着轻快地眨了下眼睛，“你的位置比我重要，候补骑士。该认真考虑这些事的人是你。”

狄安娜停下毫无章法的按揉，改而拧起了他的脸颊。她没有多么使劲，轻轻一掐便止住了势头，冲他发出一声清晰的“嘁”。待她抽开手指，收回到她自己的膝头，奥利弗才探手搓了搓脸，手掌撑在额前停顿了片刻。

“而且老实说，我认为这并不是一个讨论‘离开’的好时机。”他低声道。

不该在此时，他想。决定做得太早毫无意义，倒不如等到尘埃落定再仔细考虑。战场上的变量那样多，就连长久帮忙担当奇迹化身的人选都有可能被陷阱困住，几个无名小卒即使想做更加长远的梦也显得过于自大了一点。而且确实不该在此时，不是在有人已经失去了什么的时候。

“他想爬上天空，狄安娜。”他说，“你认为知道真实理由的人统共才有多少个呢？”

女孩没有回话，眼睑垂下一半，身躯向他滑近了一小段距离，又在真正挨到他的躯干前起身离开了。

 

“极限程度？”卡诺恩蹙起眉，“你是在问我的意见吗？”

他们在指挥室进行交谈时，地板上残留着其中一方发怒后摔碎的装饰品遗骸，有人在帮忙清扫剩下的碎玻璃与石屑。作为对手的ZERO一向令人恼火，卡诺恩想，不管谁在那位置上都是一样，他们各自有其激怒人的方式。歌利亚没有在他面前大发脾气，但面容上明显阴云密布。在交换过针对地表的作战意见后，话题很快跳转到他们的俘虏身上，也许过快了一点。“当然了。毕竟我认得他的时间远不及你长，我跟他本人之间也没有什么深仇大恨。”歌利亚说，慢悠悠地搓摩着自己的手指，“如此一来，界限就不便把控了。既不是寻常的棋子，也不能简单地以驯服为前提来进行布置。你是想早些达成目的后尽快毁了他？还是想将他扣留更久？我也需要参考盟友的意见。”

“不好说。”卡诺恩谨慎地观察了一会儿这位盟友的神态，“现状还不错。至于以后……地表的势力已经开始行动了，这座要塞的方位也被锁定了。既然长期隐形和快速转移的手段不再起效，首先我们得扛过下一次战役。”

损失了二号基地的首领的心思并不怎么难猜，卡诺恩也对善待俘虏的那一套人权理论不太感兴趣。退一万步说，就算他确实还留有基本的道德准则，在对象限定为特定的某几人时，他的怜悯心也不会生效。所以就算他的盟友在寻找途径宣泄情绪的过程中把枢木朱雀虐待至死，也不是什么不可接受的结果，只是时机需要稍加推移。时机，他暗叹了一口气，这一次的结果可能决定了全部后续事态的发展，在此时撕毁手中的一张底牌是不明智的。

“把它作为决战来考虑吧，歌利亚。”他这样说。排布在地表的眼线传来的消息并不乐观，他们要面临的可能是在趁胜追击阶段空前团结的一整支联军。“我有预感现在复归原位的那个ZERO耐心不会太好。”他揉着眉心指出，“我们都将他激怒到这个程度了，指望他愿意在最后关头握手言和根本不切实际。他没藏在那张面具底下的时候可是个出了名的暴君，希望你还记得这点。”

“我当然记得。”歌利亚淡淡道，面上的狠戾巧妙地藏起了几分，“就让我们来尝试一下，在他们攀上天空之前，我们能在地面上烧毁多少东西吧。”

在必要的交谈结束后，卡诺恩先一步告退。他去往要塞外侧，隔着一层玻璃窥探外头的天空。云雾在他们身下，云层之下是辽阔海洋，波浪尽头是他们正在行进的方向所指，从大陆西岸逐渐深入不列颠尼亚的腹地。想要将战略目标引往帝国中央是件很容易的事，在分析论证时掺入一些导向性的言论，让与他相谈的人自然而然吸纳为自己的想法加以认定，于是歌利亚亲口宣布继续胶着在欧洲的意义不大，下一步将去不列颠尼亚本土掀起一些动乱。

诚然如此，欧洲的事态已经足够混乱了，各方注意都被吸引过去，明智的做法是尽早抽身，这也是根据地表监视网所报黑色骑士团方面正在采取的动作。歌利亚不会怀疑自己的判断，也会参照叫他吃到苦头的敌手的意见，他不会怀疑其它，比如说引导他得出结论的一方的真实目的。只是备用，卡诺恩想，只是作为最后的手段——我并不指望当前的航程能够永不终结，我始终是以陨落为最终结局进行考虑的，在这点上我们并不一致。

他私下里在地图上标绘了终点，落在伯利恒，旧都重建完毕前帝国首脑暂居的地方。倘若事态恶化到那一步，倘若败象无可挽回，他也不会希求再一次流亡海外积攒底蕴的机会。唯独在此时，在他构想末途的时候，他能放任自己回想起更多往事，包括上一场战争结束的时日，以及在那之后很久才得以迎接来的修奈泽尔的死。若我坠落在那里，他想，在您所殒命的那座城市、那片土地上化为灰烬，我会距您更近一分吗？

他在放空的遐思中沉浸了许久，在天色渐暗时才从浮游的云雾中抽回神志，退回到严加封锁的区域中去。他询问到俘虏的动向，剥离名姓的死者刚被关回囚室不久，注射过药物后强制歇下身，短时间内恐怕没法用温和的手段将人叫醒。

卡诺恩不介意采取一些不足温和的手段，这阵子来他也没少用。然而此时他感到有些疲累，不太提得起精神去折腾出什么新花样来。他用过晚餐才回到监视层，隔着钢化玻璃俯瞰平躺不动的囚徒。囚室内安安静静，没有任何值得一提的响动。没有锁链在地上拖动发出的沉闷摩擦，没有拍打墙壁的乞求，没有呼救，甚至没有浅眠的鼾声，躺在里头的人安静得像是早已经死了。卡诺恩站在俯瞰的高度上凝望了好一阵，轻声吩咐开启门禁，自个儿沿梯阶走了下去。

他走进关押俘虏的牢笼，他望见对方面上隐约笼着的枯槁青灰。蛰伏在心口的恨意依然存在，迄今仍未削减半分，恐怕永远不得释怀了。昔日作为零之骑士在公众视野中消失的男人还很年轻，按照常人的标准来看，要迎接末路的话着实太早了一些。你们规划的那一种末路分明在更早之前就截定了，卡诺恩想，可惜造化弄人。

“枢木卿。”他说。

仰躺在硬铺上的人这才睁开双眼，面上浮起几分不情不愿。“有何贵干？”他冷淡道，“我还以为我的剩余价值已经被压榨得差不多了。”

相比起他初到此地的时候，他的声音嘶哑了许多，当中压抑着不甚明显的虚弱成分。这几日来他能吐出的有效信息越来越少，这与他能够维持清醒的时间长短无关。在外活动的ZERO动作相当迅速，决断力也令人吃惊，这让被抓获的一人脑子里的情报有相当一部分成为了过时的，另一部分则无论过时与否都没有太好的办法去利用。他会这么认为也是理所当然的，然而他最大的价值并不在此。卡诺恩又踏前了一步，稍微躬下身，垂落的指尖压在他的肩头上。

“可千万别这么说。”卡诺恩说，颇为诚挚地道明现状，“你看，其实我们的坐标已经暴露了，持续进行追踪锁定也不会很困难。如果女皇愿意的话，大可以直接动用不列颠尼亚的战略级武器储备，一枚芙蕾雅就足够让我们灰飞烟灭了。”他好心替人指出这种可能性，眼见着平躺的男人皱了下鼻子。卡诺恩微微一笑，抬起指背敲了敲囚人面颊一侧还未消除的鞭笞痕迹。“但她没有这么做。”他继续说，“她没有，意味着ZERO多半也没有要求她即刻动用那东西。你认为这是为什么呢？”

“我认为，”囚人平静地回答道，“直接在要害之地切断所有喉舌的隐患实在太大了，对于后续展开的收割工作也相当不便。”他扯动嘴角，形成的笑容歪扭而生硬。“意思是你的脑袋相当值钱，马尔蒂尼。逮住你之后让它待在你的肩膀上比直接砍了它要好。”

“大言不惭。”卡诺恩说。他短暂沉下脸，又摆出一副无奈模样来惋惜摇头。“不过算了，看来你是学不会听话了，也完全不想管住自己的嘴。”

“我抵抗或者配合，你都是要拿我取乐的。”他们的俘虏说，毫不介意似地耸了下肩，“既然如此，我也没什么说违心话的必要吧？”

“是啊。所以尽管嘴硬下去吧，枢木卿。”卡诺恩说，在他面颊下侧轻轻拍了拍，“反正无论你是否愿意，直到这座要塞坠落之前，你都是要作为我们的护身符而存在的。”

囚人抿起嘴唇，脸上呈出一抹嫌恶。卡诺恩抽回手指，掀动了藏在另一侧掌心的遥控开关。加束在对方颈间的电击圈爆出一阵轻微鸣响，这让仰躺的男人迸出一阵痛苦低哼。他的躯干和四肢都在颤栗，眼球向上翻去，呼吸变得艰难残破，电击停止后也没迅速缓过来。他耗费了许久去调整气息，随后猛地一翻身，背对探视者的方向侧蜷起来。

你不能获救，卡诺恩想，除去寥寥数人，没有人会向你伸来援手。在这座要塞被攻破之前，仅有的几个知情者也必须谨慎行事，留下一张底牌等于约束他们的手脚。“你看，你不能死。”卡诺恩说，盯着对方微曲的脊线，“歌利亚问我具体打算怎么处置你，我告诉他等捱过下一次战役再来谈论这个话题。说实在的，我也没想好。如果天空城注定是要坠毁的，你个人的价值也就没那么重要了。”

“我说过我并不介意。”囚人说。

“但死亡意味着结束。”卡诺恩说，“过早的结束对你来说太接近于‘解脱’了吧？”

笼子里的困兽发出不屑的嗤笑，如同威慑性的低咆。他甚至不愿坐起身来进行对话了，也不知是残余的药效所致还是他已然感到厌倦了。真可惜，卡诺恩想，要不是留着他的神智比较有用，早先就该用电流凿穿他的脑袋。然而一个丧失理性的白痴或疯子不会吐露有效信息，也缺乏能有效给出痛苦反馈的清醒时期，作为报复来说可能会显得太无趣。

“目前来说，你还不能死。我觉得歌利亚想问我的是应该让你以怎样的状态活着。”卡诺恩说，声音轻柔如自言自语，“有些伤势是不会威胁到性命的，像是手脚——去除行动能力，敲碎骨头或者直接折断都是可行的。”他顿了一顿，望向对方笼在袖中的手掌所在的方位。他见过上头的烙痕，每隔几日都会淡去、再叠加上更为显眼的新创。伤损和痊愈的循环过程中必然会造成一些磨损，无论对于肉体还是精神都是一样。“这样说来，你经历电击的次数也不少了，你觉得距离你肢端的神经被完全烧毁还有多久呢？”

“那就动手啊。”他们的俘虏冷冰冰地说。

他重新翻过身，让自己歪曲难看的笑容得以映在探视者眼里。他蜷缩在消瘦憔悴的躯壳中，即使还不至孱弱，也一早就被剥夺了暴起伤人的可能性，这会儿却在眼睛里写满了近似轻蔑的怜悯。“无非就是常用的这一套，限制行动，限制思考，或者完全破坏掉重获自由的可能。你做这一切都是为了复仇吧？动手吧。我能够承担相应的后果。”他缓缓道，“让我看看距离你彻底变成你所憎恨的那种人还需要多久。”

就那么一瞬，他的轮廓重新嵌回深暗影子当中，变作数年来留守在高位上的鬼怪，自地狱中发出冰寒嘲弄。那神情叫人背脊生寒，叫人回想起一些残旧噩梦，样貌鲜活的人偶在舞台上演出，提线在一刹那间突兀断裂，摔倒在地的死物面上还存留着空洞笑意。那诡谲笑容与他真实记忆中的一幕的无比相似，在一声枪响后，在鲜血顺沿垂落的手掌淌流而下之后，他松开用于搀扶死者身躯的臂膀，他跌坐在地，甚至记不清那个人在最后一刻是否轻声呼唤过自己的名字。

如今另一具傀儡就在自己眼下了，无处可逃、无处可去，再如何心存侥幸也只得被拘禁在这里。无法反抗和被迫顺从的原理并不相同，但结果都是一样，即使被折断手脚、烧毁眼目、拔掉舌根，连思考的自由都被剥夺，也不是多么难以预测的发展。卡诺恩垂着双手，想要再度掀动开关，手指却僵住了。他盯着那张令人恼恨的年轻的脸，无从分辨占据自己心头的是恐惧还是厌恶要更多。末了他退了一步，又退了一步，扭身避开那令人毛骨悚然的笑容，从再度开启的通道口匆匆离去了。

 

——还需要多久？

在战事愈发密集的时日间，她反复询问过做决议的那一人。他没有给出过确切答案，往往是告诉她还未完全准备好、还不是时候。机会只有一次，他透露过这点。正面攻打达摩克利斯的机会不算少，但假若突袭进它的防御圈，进入到要塞内部，在天空上的主事人察觉到败象之后，能够援救为他们所困的囚徒的机会只有一次。为此需要做更多准备，需要仔细规划救援队伍的构成，需要挑选出一部分人来施加Geass，以便将秘密永远封存在天空上。

Geass或许不是必要的，狄安娜想。就此她提出了假设，说倘若编造一个高明些的借口，比如将零之骑士的生还和被困都栽罪给要塞上的黑手，这次救援就不见得需要完全保密，至少能在小范围内统一口径。若是一切顺利，也许还能让那个人以本来的面貌回到阳光下，而不需要继续假装一个死人。她提出建议后鲁路修沉吟许久，最终还是摇头拒绝了。

我替他做过的决定和逼迫他做的已经足够多了，昔日的皇帝淡淡言道。如果他想要继续藏身在阴影当中，我是不会自作主张地掐断他的后路的。

皇帝将自己裹回深色披挂中，将惊惧和愤怒都藏在面具底下，于是映入众人眼中的ZERO的姿态还是那样平定从容。他很擅长隐藏一些东西，狄安娜知道这点，她和另外两人还在地下时就见识过他的功底了。他能隐瞒那么多、那么多，包括他本身对死亡的记忆，就连本能的恐惧都小心地掩饰在黑暗里。死亡对他来说是真实经历过的事，而不是一个浅淡的概念，一个离去后就不复归来的空缺，不是那么单纯的东西。

女孩在闲暇时悄悄观察他。她不能从人的言行神态中发掘出细枝末节，也不能直接感触到旁人的情绪。那两个男孩各自看见了怎样的东西，她都不能完全知悉。她在独处时摆弄那块鸽血色的宝石，在事态还不至这样紧张时，C.C.曾问过她要不要找个地方加工一下，也许能做出不错的首饰来搭配她的一些衣服。C.C.抛出话题时的态度常常相当散漫，她能轻而易举地谈论很久以前和很久以后的事，指出一种迥异于时下发展的可能性，比如说在战火中谈论一起无关紧要的花边新闻，或者在还算安稳的时日中毫无征兆地提起死者。她来了又走，行踪和她提供的话题走向一般捉摸不定。不死者大抵就是这般从容了，狄安娜意识到。不像容易死去的普通人，就连揣想一颗宝石的雕琢方式都受到方方面面的制约，比如说它可能在行程辗转中不慎遗失，甚至自己可能根本不再拥有穿着裙子外出的机会。

她无法排除掉最糟的可能性，她见过那么多，即使只是一些淡薄的概念，叠加起来的印象也足够鲜明了。时间转入九月中以后，她开始在跳出装甲骑座舱后的夜晚里反复重温同样的梦境，无形盘亘的恐惧和哀伤，如同夜晚中的温软言语与月光下的诗歌。

然后ZERO宣布了攻袭天空的决定，他说是时候了。

女孩站立在平台上凝视自己的座驾时，时间已经不早了。停放装甲骑的场地内只剩下她，以及在地面上喊她早些休息的柯尔米中尉。她说稍等一下，我想再多待一会儿。她在不足明亮的灯光中打量银白的机身，它不像她初见到它时那样光洁崭新了，连日的战争没有给人们留下太多修整细节的时机。她伸手触摸座舱的边缘，好奇于自己的忐忑究竟从何而来。我还以为我早就已经过了会心神不宁的阶段了，她自嘲想着，然后听见地表传来一些不同寻常的动静。

有人来了，压低声音与塞希尔稍作交谈。中尉的声音轻缓而温吞，像是压抑着一些不能言明的复杂情绪，末了化为一声轻浅叹息。她先行离开了，脚步声渐渐远去，取而代之的是另一人登上台阶的足步，愈来愈近，直至抵达女孩所驻足的平台上。

“我以为你该去兰斯洛特那边看看，”她说，“而不是找到这里来。”

“知道全部计划的人并不多，”ZERO说，“只是想确保你们都准备好了。”

当然，她想。从机械到武器，到使用它们的人员，各方面的排布与优良状态，你都会一一确认的。机会只有一次，当然你需要做好万全准备。她应该告诉他一切都好，又觉得塞希尔应该已经告诉过他了，至少是关于机体的部分。她抿了会儿嘴唇，酝酿着一些关于自身的话语，她想让他放下心来，话到嘴边却鬼使神差地变成了一句疑问：

“你不害怕吗？”

“为了什么？”ZERO平静地反问她。狄安娜仍然将手覆压在座舱边缘，身躯稍稍向前倾斜了些。

“意外。”她说，“你是注定没法做好万全准备的。参与一场战争的因素有那么多，不可能全数由你来进行排布。这不是戏剧，你不能书写全部的剧本，你也没法控制它按你想要的方式进展下去。”

她等候了片刻，对方沉默的时间比她所预想的要长。她扭过头，恰好望见他将手掌抬至面前，将掩饰面目所用的遮挡物给取下了。他单指抠下内侧的面罩，将面容和写在上头的神情一道呈现给她。他在袒露面貌后吁了口气，眼睛眯起狭长缝隙，短暂呈出感怀模样。

“我当然害怕。”他轻声说，“从我第一次杀人开始，我就在害怕了。人是不可能彻底摆脱这种恐惧的，哪怕是杀人如麻的疯子，也会在夜深人静时被关于死者的梦魇缠上身来。”他抿起一小抹微笑，伴着遥远的怅惘，声音轻柔但口吻坚定。“人一旦开枪了，就注定会失去一些东西。”他说，“但也正因为这样，我在第一次杀人时就做好了相应的觉悟。”

他谈论失去，他说这是可预期的。像是自己的性命，还有一些注定没法保护好的人。他举例时微微垂首，目光坠入空处，在往日灰烬里翻找那些记录的碎屑。他的双手在身前搭拢，在面具边缘稍稍攥起一分。“很难说哪种结果是更加难以承受的。这不是可以衡量的东西，不能放在天平的两头一眼看出哪边的分量更惊人一些。我做过很多选择，我不能确保每次都是正确的。”他陈述道，“事到如今再去后悔也已经迟了。”

“但你也不能止步于此。”女孩说。

“我不能。”鲁路修肯定道，“从我的心脏恢复跳动的那一刻起，我就失去止步的机会了。”

他闷笑了一声，将手中面具翻转了两个来回，然后将它稳当地抱入臂弯里。“所以就是这样了。我领你们离开地下，这一次无非就是再领你们去往天空。”他冷静宣告道，“就算事前做了多么详尽的计划，我也不可能保证每个人都能安全完成这次旅途。过去是这样，现在也是的。可能有人会受伤，会流血，会在去程或归途中死去。我不能掌控你们的性命，生与死都是一样。”他冷静得近乎残酷，同他先前那次规划一样，无情点出聆听者下意识回避的可能性。他不会命令他们去送死，同样也不能保证他们必定能平安存活。没有多大改变。

“我知道。”女孩回答他。

“我不是为了我自己。”他继续说，语气柔和下来，道出一句不必要的解释。狄安娜转开视线，望着自己撑在身前的指尖，银漆的外壳上遗留的伤痕。如今她经历的比先前要多得多，也能分辨出一些过去一知半解的事情。

“我知道。”她说，“可至少在这两次规划里，你的目的都是相似的吧？”

无论是逃出生天还是压境突袭，原始的动机都是一致的。去往某个人身边，特定的某一个人，寻觅到一处归所或只是简单地想要确认他还平安。不是多么高尚的动机，不是值得大书特书的理由。她没有在话头上点明，然而在她重新偏过头时，对方已然露出苦笑，显然是读懂了她潜在的意思。

狄安娜认真地望向他，并没有分毫责怪的意图。“带有私心并不是一件糟糕的事。”她说，“那意味着你的愿望足够强烈，你的诉求是真实的。再高明的说谎家也会在这部分上变得尤为可信。”

“多谢。”鲁路修说。他抬手碰了下自己的额角，手指外划向她致意。“既然如此，就让我期许一次胜利吧。”他轻快道，“毕竟有狩猎女神与我们同行。”

“啊，”狄安娜说，“你还是个油嘴滑舌的骗子。”

她指责的口吻半真不假，将他们一道逗乐了。他们各自的表情都缓和了许多，安静下来时的气氛也没有过于凝滞。女孩收回手指，转身背靠在座舱边缘，抬头对上男人深邃漂亮的紫色眼睛。她想你在期许什么，你在向往什么，你在看往我们以外的某个人，如今我们知道了。这让你的动机更像是真实的。

这让我们可以多信赖你一些，或许是这样的。

“我可不是个合格的骑士。”她说。她做出宣告时抬起一面手掌，在宣誓般的手势中停留了片刻，又漫无目的地挥动了几下。“我不能承诺胜利，也不会说别的漂亮话。”她告诉他，“但如果你能够放心差使的人也只有这么几个了，我是不会临阵脱逃的。”

最后的骑士，见证末途的骑士。贝狄威尔的驾驶员兀自怀想着那些不够良好的意象，唯一值得称道的便是陪伴了。她直立起来，并没有装模作样地向他鞠礼。“安心吧，皇帝陛下。”她向他微笑，“反正你本人就是头号问题分子，我觉得你也不介意这些的。”

“确实。”鲁路修承认道。他向前伸手，在她未落下的手掌上轻轻一握，唯独在此时让她捕捉到一丝震颤，以及更多的未出口的感激。随后他便收手按回面具上，敛起那些繁复情绪，向她强调了翌日出行的时刻，作为临战前最后的问候和告别。


	5. Chapter 5

他蜷缩在水中，耳畔回荡着遥远的潮浪声响。

周身流淌的液体在缓慢修复他的身躯，被撕裂的皮肉，灼痛的神经，爆震中失去知觉的感官——反反复复，从损毁到修整成为一个无法逃脱的闭合循环。他漂浮在寂静中，沉默、赤裸而无力挣动，如同尚未降生于世的无名无姓的婴孩。那与他实际所处的状况有一些相似，让他在静谧中浮起一些散乱的联想。他短暂醒来又继续沉睡，梦境和现实间的交界线早就模糊了，他也分不清自己所见的是幻象还是真实。

有时候他以为自己是坠入了深海，也许他一早就被海潮所吞没了，在火光缭绕中没能逃出生天，而是自行沉入无人能伸来援手的黑暗。他抱起双臂，独自一人，呼唤和光都在很远的地方。你经历过类似的事情吗？他安静想着。也许不至于这么糟，也许要更糟一些。你是真的死去了，要面对的困境也比我庞大得多。他咀嚼着这个念头，还有关于死亡的臆想，那是打从他的童年开始便留存下来的一个概念，盘亘不去，让他感到悲哀而熟悉。

幽灵在这时又出现了，他知道这是虚假的。在他思考的能力没有被钳制时，他时时刻刻都在提醒自己。那个人离得很远，留在安全的地方，不会在此地，不会在自己身边。幽灵攀上他的肩头，给他一个温柔虚幻的拥抱，亲吻他鬓发的嘴唇冰冷如真正的死者。

然后他阖上眼睑，让意识沉坠得更深，最终连幻象都淡去了。

有时候歌利亚会诱导他看见一些画面，就像是荒诞不堪的白日梦，致使他不得不反复提醒自己一些事，在潜意识中将警示栽种得根深蒂固。于是他又回到早先的恶劣状况里，比之前程度更甚，分明知晓那个人不再是完全的死者了，却不得不继续否认幻象的真实性。所幸他有了应付这类麻烦的经验，这让他在神志清醒时心生感激。鲁路修花了很长时间让他缓慢适应事态发展，之前取得的成效至此总算有了些帮助。

等到他再吐不出更加有效的信息时，他裹身的拘束服便更换了款式，颈上的部分长至足够封住他的嘴。歌利亚的兴趣没有发生很大转变，卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼的态度倒是发生了一些微妙的变化。好像从某一日开始，这位修奈泽尔的旧党羽不再热衷于跟他进行无意义的争辩了，也可能是他一直以来吐出的话都不太好听，而卡诺恩终于受够了这点。朱雀进行了一些无用的猜测，并不能向任何人去应证。事情到达当前的阶段之后，他在大多数时候都不被允许开口发言了，余下不多的自由在于有人想欣赏他的苦闷呻吟的时候。

他对此没什么意见，反正原本他能自由说话的时候也无法跟人实现有效交流，放两句狠话出来也就是图个几秒钟的爽快再让自己多吃些苦头。他不再发声，连自言自语都少得可怜。施加给他的禁锢一重多过一重，从手脚到颈项，现在是口唇，往后也许真的会直接挖出眼睛。有几日他将独处的时间浪费在推想这些糟糕的走向上，随后又觉得索然无味。对于常人来说最坏的打算也不过是死去，考虑具体实现的过程并没有多少必要性。

而那其实并不是一件令人恐惧的事情，他想。虽然如果我真要在这里迎来终结的话，也许我会感到抱歉。

然后他让自己去想鲁路修。他尽可能积攒着一些气力，叫自己能在清醒状态中坚持得再久一些。幽灵来了又走，有时候让他睡得更糟，有时候让他做个好梦。他知道那个人实际不在他身边，这份认知令他更为安心。他在衣袖内侧活动手指，他在洗浴时检查自己的肢足，痊愈的与未痊愈的伤势，他确保自己还能正常走动，拿得起一些物件，知觉也还存在。他尽可能隐蔽地进行这些反复确认的工作，叫人不能轻易察觉他实际上还在设法保全自己。

逃亡不见得是可行的，但值得尝试。也许等到某一次遭遇战，监视网会变得稍微宽松些，届时如果他不是被孤零零丢在囚室当中闭锁封死，在别处都有那么一线逃离的可能。首先他得确保自己还有击倒一两人的力气，然后他得趁乱寻到可以外逃的飞行装置和迫降用的伞包，还得保证这过程中自己能及时弄坏脖子上的管束以免影响行动。以他目前的待遇尤其是注射药物的频率来说，相当困难，可想想也好过坐以待毙。

这些都像是毫无根据的妄想，是支撑他维持理智的疯狂念头。他与外界的信息渠道被完全切断了，在最初的几日过后，所有能接触到他的人都会谨慎地控制言论，不叫他得知这座要塞的航向和更多外界的动向。他只能在歌利亚切实发火的时候零星知道一些战争的走向，除此之外再没有别的了。他不知道他们此刻飘浮在天空的何处，下方是山脉还是海洋，是根据地还是新的焦土。无法判断意味着无法规划更为长远的部分，使得空想只能停留在空想的阶段里。

所以变故似是突如其来的，在他独自度过的一段空闲里，在他揩干身体、拘束加身、安静平躺回黑暗中的时候，是在夜间或某一个凌晨，他感到疲惫但并不困倦。然后有人来了，他可以从脚步的轻缓节奏判断出来人的身份，他平躺不动，以为这又是一次毫无意义的会面。在他不被允许发声之后，就连对话都不成立了，剩下的只有单方面的讥笑嘲弄。时机有些离奇，但反正他也不是没在休憩时被打扰过，也不算过度超出预想范围。

“枢木卿。”卡诺恩的声音轻柔地唤道。黑暗中亮起一缕灯光，圈画出来人的剪影边廓。在条件反射眯了会儿眼之后，朱雀坦然望向他。来人忽而沉默了，比以往任何一次开场时都持续得更长。他侧过身，指尖虚点向囚徒的眼眶，好像想要触碰描摹，弄坏或挖出什么东西，末了也只是僵停在空中而没有完全落下。

“真奇怪，我还以为我会看见一双死人的眼睛。”他呢喃道，“是我错估你了吗？好像也不是。”

朱雀轻轻哼出一声鼻音，算是仅能做到的一步反击。来访者的神情愈发变幻莫测，眼神笔直地落进他的眼睛里。早先留下的厌恶依然存在，然而在昏暗灯光的照耀下，逆光处的影子拉扯成难懂的畏缩和好奇。有那么一瞬，那人不着粉饰的面容抽搐起来，像是被某些东西给刺痛了。而朱雀心头轻轻一跳，仿佛明白了个中原因。

他也一度被对方的眼睛给刺痛过，就在修奈泽尔死去的那一日，他看到灰烬里燃着复仇火焰的时候。在曾经追逐的光芒彻底熄灭后，留下的人所点燃的毁灭性的烈火，比枯死干涸的内心更为生动明亮。那时他被自己所看见的东西刺痛了，如今卡诺恩表现出了相似的态度。他在封禁下方长出一口气，安静抿紧了嘴唇。

鲁路修，他想。

当然了。他不再是先前的死者了，他知道该拜谢于谁。所以事到如今，他的眼睛是什么模样呢？因为得以重新注视着更加温暖明亮的方向，所以比之复仇的火种还要鲜活些吗？也许不是，也许只要他露出一丝破开尘埃的征兆，就足够让卡诺恩呈出这样的表情了。被关押的囚徒缓慢思考着，眼睑颤了一颤。

而卡诺恩留给他兀自揣想的时间，也不知是在做什么新的盘算。没有尖刺，没有电击，没有方便在不去到单独场所的时候单是在这间囚室里也能使用的小把戏。目前还没有。对折磨自己的手段进行想象并不是什么令人愉快的事，所以朱雀很快放弃，自认为不管出现多么离奇的发展也能做好相应的心理准备。

“时间快到了。”然后卡诺恩说。他垂下头颅轻言细语，看似有些恍惚。“我们就快到达预定的地点了。如果地面上传来的情报没出错，大麻烦也会在那一刻找上门来。所以我在犹豫，我也不清楚。”他轻声道，“你还有必要活到那时候吗？”

换作以往，他在抛出这类尖锐问题之后，通常就会开始动用一些不那么令人愉快的东西了。朱雀屏息凝神等待了片刻，颈上的束圈并没有冒出电流封锁自己的喉咙。他这才小心翼翼地分神去想卡诺恩的话，有麻烦要来了，这意味着遭遇战比他所预想的要来得更快。他的呼吸一窒，很快意识到了这意味着什么。

是你，他想，是ZERO的动作——你要找来这里了。他的心跳加快了一拍，又在下一秒开始疑神疑鬼。自己的信息渠道被封锁很久了，按说也不该被告知这点。然后他看见卡诺恩翘起一抹古怪笑意，递过指尖在他颈间的电击圈外侧突地一弹。

“我倒是不觉得厌烦。”卡诺恩说，“我希望你能亲眼看见最糟的一种结果，然后你也能得偿所愿——跟这座要塞一道殉葬。我就是有些犹豫，因为如果我留你到最后一刻的话，我就看不见‘那个’ZERO因为失去什么而发狂的样子了。但仔细想想，他并不会在我面前摘下面具，也不会叫人看见他脸上的表情。”

话到中途，前来探视的一方面上显出几分叹惋。他是真心实意为此感到可惜，朱雀看得出来。是了，他所持的仇恨从来不是针对于自己一人的。卡诺恩叹着气，手指蹭着圈环的外侧，始终没有直接启用它。“还是说，他会表现得跟亲手杀死皇帝时的ZERO一般冷酷无情呢？甚至对外表现成并不介意有人替他清理暴君残党的模样？”他低声说，“你看，我不知道。”他短促哼声，眉梢向上挑起，眼神略一阴沉。“我知道的事情并不少。关于构建英雄形象的手法，关于你们肮脏的小秘密。卑劣的谎言，以及自行其是的狂妄。”他陈述道，口吻苛刻了许多，“而人们迄今为止依然认为ZERO是始终在为善的一方。”

朱雀转开眼睛，将脸也侧向一边，望向弧面的墙壁边缘。他并不在意指责，反正刺耳难听的话他早就听得足够多了，针对他或者鲁路修的都是一样。然而有那么片刻，他确实被卡诺恩的话语引导了思考的方向。他再度假想了那样的场景，死去的是自己而非对方。如果就发生在眼前，也许近在咫尺却来不及阻止，如果是这样的话，鲁路修会作何反应呢？他昏昏沉沉转悠着不算好的念头，感到它在自己脑海中滑动、收绞，造成一阵钝痛，坠下沉甸甸的重量。所以，也许，你会生气的吧？

他眨动双眼，幽灵再度出现了，静悄悄地前来他身边，伸手搭触在他的头颈间。他又眨了眨眼，以为当真自空中落下了眼泪滴在自己的面颊上。

他来不及想更多，停留在囚室中的另一人就又继续开腔了。“我了解过去的真相，可是我预料不到你们往后的抉择。你们都是喜欢给人带来意外的那种类型，从过去至今日，事态发展对我来说没有一次是真正遂愿的。”卡诺恩说，口吻有些冷淡。他再度在话语停顿间混入一声叹息，旋即猛一下抽回手指。“这感觉很糟。”他说，“我不是习惯主导棋局的人选，和那个人进行博弈是件相当劳损心力的事情。我并不享受争斗的过程，我只想把一切尽快引导向我愿意看到的结局。”他的声音渐渐低缓下去，多出了疲惫的柔和。朱雀慢慢转回眼睛，遇上他几乎盖拢的眼睑，以及噙在嘴角的苦涩笑意。

“我累了。”他坦言道，“歌利亚想走到巅峰并能一直留在那里，我只想走完自己的最后一程。”

他没在说谎，话语中的决绝之意足够明显。他十指紧绞似在告解，但他分明也没在向任何人求得原谅。某一刻他昂起冠首，眼睑重新撑起，以睥睨之姿俯瞰下来。“达摩克利斯会在六小时内到达伯利恒上空。如果不出太大偏差，这里又要经历一次攻防战了。”他说话时恢复了平静语调，“安心吧，我们并不打算直接轰炸那座城市，毕竟伯利恒的防空等级一定高得离谱。所以这只是一份邀请函。信号已经发出了，就看受邀的人打算如何应对了。”

他后退一步，又是一步，侧转过身，好像这样就打算离开了。朱雀瞥向他的身影，费劲地从他依然紧攥的指间捕捉到了一些神经质的颤抖。卡诺恩换上一副从容轻淡的神情，彻底背过身去，一路行走至门禁前方。

“但是如果，我是说如果，这座要塞面临的是即将被击落的危险，”他在离开前的最后一刻说，声音轻飘飘地悬浮着，“那就让它坠落吧——并再也不用重新回到天空上了。”

他离开了。门禁开启又锁死，留下没有离开简陋卧铺的囚徒独自咀嚼他这番行为和言语的含义。朱雀想得很慢，有一半理智都困惑于对方待自己的方式是不是和善了太多，剩余的一半才在艰难地拼凑着那些散碎话语中的信息，努力将细枝末节串连到一块。关于末途的决意，关于他们所在的方位，如果这一切得以联系起来——天空的囚徒蓦地打了个激灵，把握住一个猜测的同时瞪大了双眼。

——得告诉他……

卡诺恩真正的意图，与歌利亚并不相同的那部分心念。支撑并燃烧这一位幸存者的是怎样的东西，他们分明都知道的。得告诉谁，得让ZERO意识到这点。仰躺的囚人挣动了一下，计算着自己身体里残余的气力足够支撑多久。

……威胁来自城塞本身，不要前来，不要顾及我的存在，直接将它击毁的话……

然而他是送不出这句警告的，不可能在来袭前就传达到。他又挣动了一下，理智令他放弃了自行坐起的打算，在衣袖里掐紧自己的掌心。你会意识到吗？他想。你会试图去预见方方面面的可能性吧？你是远比我要更加谨慎的，你不该落入别人的陷阱，不管当中放置着怎样的诱饵。你不该这么迫切慌张地赶往天空，你大可以让我在这里留得更久一些。

……但你来了。他闭上眼，心知这不合时宜，却还是弯起了十足无奈的微笑，裹带着一丝苦涩。我知道你会来的。总是这样的，一次又一次出现在我面前，不管我本人是否期许这件事。你来到我身边然后远去，总是这样，重复一次、又一次、再下一次依然如此。你想证明什么呢，你不会再将人抛下了吗？所以如果悖逆了你的意思，你会生气吗？是因为我还有让你感到痛苦的价值吗？——你也一样会为我哭吗？

“……鲁路修。”他呢喃道，含糊地闷在封锁之下，唯独他自己能够听见。

灯光熄灭了，他翻身蜷缩在暗处，被杂乱思绪扰得无法安歇，几度昏昏沉沉将要入睡又睁眼醒来。他或许还是短暂困着了一会儿，数秒或者可怜的几分钟，让他稍稍断去了头绪，等到他再度被有人前来的动静惊醒时，他的意识还是混沌的。他闭目又睁开，身形高大的男人站立在原先卡诺恩站过的方位上，双眼里隐约浮着血光。

“马尔蒂尼跟你说了些什么吗？”歌利亚的声音向他询问，扣压在他的意识表层，引导他去给出相应的回答。他不便发声，于是他缓慢点头。歌利亚审视着他，放松了对他的无形钳制，并没有进一步追问他究竟听到了哪些内容。

“既然如此，你也做好了即将失去作用的准备吧？”

穹顶的主宰者傲慢断言道，仿佛从未设想过他的盟友的意愿与他相悖的可能性。朱雀将一声苦笑咽回喉中，阖拢眼睑不再去看那个狂妄的疯子。下一轮疼痛攀上他的皮肤、凿开他的血肉时，他急促地抽喘着凉气，留在他意识中的烙印变得滚烫而鲜明，像是一种强烈预示，牢固攫住他的心神，让他只能一遍又一遍温柔困苦地想着同一个名字。

 

“他在那里。”

飞行舰队在距离目标点一百公里处排布阵型时，红莲还在待命，前哨已经先一步行动了。根据定位显示，侦察队至少一路前行到了正常视野可直接观测到要塞周围防御圈排布的距离上，内部公用线路传来其他成员公事公办的汇报，加密线路却递来了菲利克斯的声音。卡莲稍稍一怔，下意识抬眼去看端坐在斜前方的男人。ZERO的面目被遮挡住了，面具底下传出的声音平静得听不出多少情绪波动：

“说下去。”

“他还活着。”菲利克斯说。他抢先给出一个还不错的消息，呈在视讯屏幕上的脸色却不怎么好看。“状况不太好——不，是很糟。”他咕哝道，“我的感应不够清晰，但是……”

他收了会儿声，这间隙里卡莲攥起了手指。即使她预先听闻过小怪物们的能力，她还是有些恍惚。C.C.在一旁玩着手指，她的做派和她出现在舰桥上引发小规模混乱的时机一样随意。她多半也不是全不在乎，但她的态度比戴回面具后的鲁路修还要难以捉摸。卡莲从她身上转开视线，视讯中的年轻人忽然再度开口了。他的五官皱缩起来，表情微妙扭曲着。

“……很痛。”他说。他咬着牙，字音变得轻而模糊，勉勉强强才挤出至通讯这端能听见的地步。“很痛。”他说，眼睑颤了一颤，面目歪曲如隔空感受到的东西真实施加于他自己身上一般，“很痛。我不想……”

“够了。”ZERO当即喝止道，“停下吧，这就够了。别影响到你自己的状态。”

菲利克斯又坚持了片刻，旋即长出了一口气。他在那端嘟哝了两句什么，好像是说自己的耐受力不算差，这还不至于产生多大影响。他的肩肘姿势放松了，看似是断开了某种虚幻的链接。“你不需要我来为你们指引方向吗？”然后他提高声音问。ZERO微微昂首，伸出一根手指晃了一晃。

“提前告诉我大致方位就行了。”ZERO说，“你要驾驶装甲骑出战，不见得会跟我们一道潜入内部，即使潜入了也不见得会全程随行。你用不着过度折磨自己。”

“可是，”年轻人在座舱里继续嘟囔，满脸写着担忧，“如果连我都能感觉到，那……”

“够了。”ZERO简洁地说。

他们各自沉默下去，骑士团首领将通讯频道切换回公用线路，让侦察队将详细结果发送给情报员，并注意及时安全抽身。待到那部分人员开始返程时，ZERO才重新启用了加密线路。菲利克斯在屏幕上吐了下舌头，看上去相当无奈。

“他好像昏过去——呃，睡着了。”他小心翼翼地说，“我感觉好些了。嗯，不，我是不会困着的。”

通讯断开了。ZERO从座椅上起身，淡淡吩咐红莲尽快做好出击准备。卡莲低头应了是，在场的另一人则随在ZERO的披风边角后头。“隔空锁定特定目标，以及对特定事物的存在本身形成感应。他已经能做到这一步了。”她摇头晃脑道，金色眼瞳好似在蒙蒙发亮，“真让人惊讶。”

“我看你可不像是多么惊讶的样子。”ZERO说，“如果你想给我搭把手，就过来。虽然我也不指望你能成为实际战斗力。”

C.C.哼笑了一声，说他喜欢支使人这点还真是难以改变。他们在机库前方分开，突然折返来的女性大概需要额外指派一台备用机。卡莲同他们挥别，往自己的座驾方位走去。她做了最后的检查，然后在它身旁等待指令。侦察队归来的速度比她料想得更快，在装甲骑接受查验和能源补充时，她的学生来到她的身边，友好地跟她打了招呼，似是在等她来一次常规的战前动员。

然而她多少感到无话可说，尤其在形势不够明朗的时候。虽然她和Geass那档子事扯上的干系一向不大，她也明白眼前的年轻人在进行侦察时传回的信息意味着什么。过去名为枢木朱雀的男人还活着，至少他们迄今为止所做的一切规划都还算有意义，然而如果那理论上感同身受的苦痛是真实存在的——

“我把能取得的方位坐标尽可能详细地发送给ZERO了。”菲利克斯说，“希望目标不要突然转移。”

卡莲心不在焉地点头，手指抓挠着自己的手肘。“ZERO竟然一直没有自乱阵脚，”她咕哝道，“真值得夸奖。”这副态度是引领战局的指挥者所需要的，对于联军而言百利而无一害，她很清楚这点。然而出于私人角度的考量，她依然觉得这份平静压抑到有些可怕。在很久以前，有那么一两次，她见过鲁路修不够果决时的模样。她并不认为那就是全部，也不认为自己知道得足够多，但这使得面具下存在的人更真实些。也有那么一两次，此前近四年内实际裹在披风下的那一位表现出了情绪失控的征兆。那些能够把握到的痛苦是真实的，不至于将人彻底杀死，而使得人之成为人。

“他很担心。”她转着那些不知所谓的胡思乱想时，菲利克斯轻声说。她看向她的学生，望进那双有些瘆人的黢黑眼睛里。

“你看得到吗？”

“一直都是。”菲利克斯说，“从以前开始，我就看得到了。不是这种‘看到’，不是感应上的问题。我就是……知道。”

他短促地笑了一声，指背蹭了蹭自己的鼻尖。从多久以前开始呢？还在穹顶下的时候，还没逃离的时候，一个笼子嵌套着另一个笼子。他所察觉到的、能看见的，投注给某个人的思念，离开时的决意，事到如今几经求证后都已有了答案。而卡莲看着他，望见他露出感怀般的柔和神情。

“所以那个人不能出事。”他说，“ZERO需要他。”

真有趣，她想。一个两个都是这副态度。她在男孩和她挥别后钻进机舱，在最后的待命阶段独自坐在那里。另一通传讯接入了，来自名义上的盟友，不列颠尼亚方派来的支援军。帝国圆桌最后的尖锋跟她打了个招呼，看画面也一样是在驾驶舱中。他试探着询问了几句，关于骑士团这边有没有新获得一些更为确切的情报。她心不在焉地点了点头，旋即提醒他打探更多也没用，ZERO不会允许外力介入内部秘密行动的。

“那么，确实有相应的秘密行动了。”基诺说，挤出的一丝笑不太自然，“在达摩克利斯吗？这么久以来一直都是？……那家伙真是命大。”

他们依然不能把某些名字挑到明处，就像是某种不成文的约定。很难说这会让交谈的气氛变轻松些还是更为压抑。卡莲耸起肩膀，平吐出一口气。她想自己得说些什么，不见得是向人倾诉，她想理清自己的头绪。

“我没有多喜欢他，从过去到现在始终如此。”于是她自顾自开口道，“我们私下的关系不算好，曾经在战场上碰见的次数又那么多。死在那种地方的话，对他来说是个不错的归宿。过去我是这么认为的，很难说我现在就改了主意。”

通讯对面的男人没有打断她，安静地前倾了身子。战场上的变数那么多，过去争斗过的人也可能重新携手，过去能并肩作战的人也可能在往后的某一日兵戎相见，眼前这一位也经历过这么些糟烂事。卡莲望着他的脸，想起他们都还更加年轻的时候。一样是在天空要塞的外围，攻守方位倒转了，目的也更易了。她苦笑抿唇，又扬起下颌来轻缓叹气。“我差点杀死过他一回。”她说，“我都将那条命记在自己头上了，结果却并不是那样。所以，大概，是啊。他的命有那么硬，我都让他给刻上墓志铭了，他还是能爬回来。如果现在却轻轻松松死在别人手里，我可不会多么高兴。”

你对我的话有任何异议吗，圆桌骑士？她在结束发言后沉默良久，才硬绷绷地询问他的意见，口吻近乎咄咄逼人。但也唯独他能评述这番话了，最后一战的旁观者，见证了明面上的结果与零之骑士的终幕。基诺微微歪头，脸上不太自然的假笑消失了，浮起一点儿不怎么适合他的怅惘来。

“考虑到这回你的话题可能真的跟圆桌骑士有那么一点点的关系，我终于可以作出评价了吗？”他眨了下眼睛，“好吧。没有。我认为这就足够了。”

卡莲哼笑一声，感到自己心头郁结的成分消散了些。随后的事情就顺其自然吧，她想，反正行动不由我来规划，最恶劣的后果也与我无关。但是，也许，她也不愿意看到最糟的结果。她望向通讯屏上的那张脸，好似还陷在几分苦恼中，于是她伸出手指在面前虚按了一下。

“如果你向女皇递交辞呈的话，我再考虑一下多告诉你一些东西。”她宣布道。

“这个前提可真要命啊。”基诺大声抱怨。他不显得恼怒，面上写满了哭笑不得。“目前来说，这也不取决于我个人的意愿。不过也许以后……”

战争过后的事又有谁说得准呢？还有下一次、再下一次，任谁也不知道局势的平定能延续多久。他们可能等不到那时候，可能从未拥有过平安退役的机会。所以当然了，那并不是一个承诺。

最后的调整和准备工作结束了，出击的时刻也到来了。接触战前的行程肃穆而压抑，通讯中仅有不时进行的信息通报和指挥者的新命令。加密线路在前锋逼近到可视距离上时重新响起，启用它的人来自随在红莲后方的机体内部。“他醒过来了。”菲利克斯简要地说。在ZERO就此发表任何看法之前，卡莲先一步皱起了眉头。

“你还是在……”

“没关系，我也就偶尔看一小会儿，影响不算太大。”年轻人辩解道，然后面色一肃，“他的位置没变。”

“很好，按照原计划来。”ZERO说，仅有一张冷冰冰的面具呈现在画面上，“不列颠尼亚军集中在南面，等到护盾系统被破开缺口之后，红莲想办法潜入内部破坏发生装置。动作麻利点。”

“不用你说。”卡莲咕哝道。

通讯画面消失了，给她留下明晰视野与完整投入的注意力。帝国方共享了手头所掌握的要塞结构图，适合排布护盾装置的方位总共也就那么几个，就算加装也不会过于夸张，这让她在逐个击破时不至于绕太多弯路。难点在于就算她的机动性足够强，在护盾真正被摧毁前也会与整个军阵都割裂开来。就算她身后会尽可能跟来一些外援，想要应对一整座要塞的火力也有些困难。

好啊。她咧开嘴，驾驭机体向主要攻击点飞速疾驰而去。来啊。反正在那玩意还搭载着芙蕾雅的年代，兰斯洛特-阿尔比恩也干过差不多莽撞的事情。我不打算认输，也不打算丧气。你可千万别死在里头啊。

护盾外围的交战持续了好一阵，在联军的攻击面铺散开来进行全面骚扰后，总算被人握住时机钻入一道缺口。头一批进入护盾内侧的统共只得八骑，迎面兜来的火力打击骤然猛烈了许多。留给她的时间不长，幸好敌方并没有拿得出手的尖兵，多数机体只能起到干扰作用而不能跟她形成缠斗势头，这点在她的学生加入战圈后被进一步缓解了。

不要恋战，通讯中传来警示。卡莲歪了下嘴，想说这里本来也没有值得一斗的对手。她在兜转半圈后锁定了三个关键点，这时第二批硬行凿入护盾内侧的援军抵达了，她招呼领头的那位圆桌给自己搭把手。特里斯坦的驾驶员精神地应了声，和她往相反的方向去，又领走了一部分围袭而来的压力。

至此她感到有些奇怪，然而她在开火时抽空听了下指挥频道的声音，决定将违和感归于黑色骑士团方并需要承担全部的作战压力，可能这才是她体感还算轻松的真实原因。当然了，就算这座要塞被攻占或者彻底击毁，穹顶下的基地也还保留着一座，所以这也并不是最后的退路。她自认是这样，甩开了一点儿本能的担忧，击毁一个发生装置后转身迎向三架向自己合围来的机体，动作流利地爆破了其中两台，把剩下的一个抛在了后头。

“二十分钟。最多。”ZERO的声音说，“我需要一个可以让突袭队安全进入的通道口。”

“说得轻松。”卡莲抱怨道，“你本人在哪儿呢？指挥舰上？”

“往后看。”对方简洁地答道。

她抽空向主军阵方向回旋，凌空劈砍出一团爆炸火光，然后远远锁定了一个黑色的影子。那影子暂时还徘徊在军阵后方，没有贸然冒到前沿进行冲杀。卡莲给这画面呛了一下，有一秒断完线才理清头绪。“你这是不是太夸张了点？”她怀疑道。这多半不是为了作秀，她觉得他是做好了让驾驶员中途换人的准备。真够拼的。

“我可撑不了太久。”ZERO的声音说，“万一在我手上又给弄坏了，肯定会有人跟我闹脾气的。”

“活该。”卡莲没好气道。

她不确定自己是不是听见了一阵促狭笑声，又或者是他故作轻松的自我安慰。她看了眼显示屏，周围形势还算不错。无需担心，按照指令去做。控制局面的人不是傻瓜，他也输不起这一把。她拉起直杆，控制机体一个骤然爬升，躲避过又一个绞杀阵，并回身附赠了一个流畅的突刺动作。

“一刻钟，”她说，“除非我被导弹给击中。”

 

“你需要一个有眼力见的家伙，”奥利弗说，“精通各种手持武器的那种，方便从近处支援，并帮忙解决一些可能存在的安全隐患问题。”

早先他在拟定计划的阶段抛出这句话时，面上的态度十分松散随意，并不像是想好好与人沟通。换成是别人的话，可能会对他的提议一笑置之，认为那不过是句半真不假的玩笑话。然而鲁路修显然习惯了他的做派，眉头紧锁着思量了一番。“我并不认为你适合上前线。”主事者给出结论，“狙击手就老老实实留在后方。”

“我又不可能蹲在舰艇上拿子弹狙击一座城。”奥利弗说。

“那就留在后方等待接应。”时下的ZERO回答。

“这是偏见！”

“这是安全起见。”私下里摘了面具的主事者冷淡地指出，“上回你近身潜入的时候发生了什么？谁差点没命了？你能保证这次就有人来及时救你一命吗？”

一旁的菲利克斯摸了摸鼻子，小声嘀咕了一句什么，像是“也不是他的错”。奥利弗瞪了会儿眼，磨了磨牙之后放弃了在这点上进行争辩。“不能。”他爽快承认了，紧接着昂起头来，“可是所有人都跟我一样。他们也可能没命，可能来不及被身边的人拉一把脱险。换成是我在场又有什么不同呢？”

鲁路修看向他的表情变得微妙复杂了许多，似是在怀疑，或是在感慨。奥利弗自认的确不是什么公正无私的性子，所以就算对方开口对他的动机进行质疑也不奇怪。鲁路修短暂抿唇，松开来后吁出口气。“……你该留在后方。”他只是这么说，语气过于轻柔，不像是强硬命令。

“说实话，我也想。”奥利弗重重点了下脑袋。他的定位不在前线上，即使身在军制内也没人强迫他必须去往那里。他知道这点，他屈起手指，握紧后定了定神。“我不喜欢亲身涉险，我也不打算送死。我不想去考虑最坏的后果，我不想。”他低声说，短促嗤笑了一声，“你看，我有力气说这个了。我当然想好好活着，留在不那么危险的地方。然后呢？你完全只靠一小批Geass控制的人为你们做接应？你们所有人都去往第一线了，要我一个人留在后头？”

他不自觉地绷紧身子，为自己的心念和由此生发的言论感到荒谬也感到讶异。“这不是逞能的时候。”鲁路修说，维持着那十足轻柔的声音。奥利弗眯起眼睛，一点一点慢慢垮下肩膀，将嘴角挂着的一抹不认真的浅笑给敛起了。

“当然不是。”他低声道，“我想说的是，我知道这样做的风险，和可能付出的代价。我不是一无所有，也不是一无所知。”他深吸了一口气，尽力让自己放轻松些。“在这个前提下，我打算帮你们一把。”他说，“我想要这样做。”

好了，完了。下一秒他就该迎接嘲笑了。老实说他一点都不适合说这种话，至少不该直接阐述给鲁路修听，当中隔一两个人都会更好一些。奥利弗眼睑一翻，垂下脑袋来栽回座位里。他没有去看鲁路修的脸，只听得对方咂了咂嘴，好似有些惊讶，但也没有进一步嘲弄。

“我并不会自大到认为这是为了我。”鲁路修说。

奥利弗松了口气，重新扯起一抹怪笑。“老头儿还算有自知之明嘛。”他伸手比划道，“不过我算是看明白了，如果你这里出了什么岔子，剩下的所有人都落不得好。”

没有人否认这点。及至议事结束，他决定与突袭队一道进行登入作战并被指派好了去处时，也没人再提出过于激烈的异议。之后菲利克斯担忧地过问了他几句，拍了拍他的后背以示鼓励。“得了吧，就算你们都躲在装甲骑座舱里也不见得比我安全多少，”奥利弗是这样回答的，“如果让人针对了，机体一旦完了就可能全完了。”年纪更小的男孩耸了下鼻子，拖着脚步转开了身子，往另一条路径去。和他同路的姑娘这才叹了口气，手肘轻轻拐了他一下他的腰际。

“你是在逞能。”狄安娜说。

“我不想一个人落在后头。”他回答道。

“那也不意味着你就要前往并不合适自己的位置。”女孩抬眼瞪他。奥利弗举手投降，倒退着跳了几步，稍微向她扮了个鬼脸。

“不作尝试怎么知道呢？”他这样宣称。狄安娜不赞同地撇了嘴，看他的眼神像在看不知天高地厚的五岁小孩。“嘿，听着，我们进入体系内了。”奥利弗摆了下手，“我不可能一辈子只躲在暗处打黑枪。我总是要多加练习临场反应的，先来一次实践也不坏。”

“蠢货。”女孩毫不留情地评价道。她侧过半步挤到他身前，不待躯干部分有更多接触就干脆地将他拨开到一旁。“可别死在我看不见的地方，那样的话我就没法给你收尸了。”她抛下这么一句，昂首阔步地走在了前头。

“真无情。”奥利弗说。

他望着女孩的背影，她有许久没穿过往日留作私人物品的那类漂亮衣裙了。他所认得的人都在改变，有一部分是好的，有一部分叫他感到迷惘。有一部分关于他自己，他从来都不是最早做出决定的那一个。他的同伴好像向来比他更清楚自身的诉求和目的，他们走在前头。他想自己也许该跟上一些。

“狄安娜，”他轻声说，“我想……”

他说了些什么，是寻求答案还是进行自辩，他不太记得清了。他们经过外围区域时，有一星光斑跳曜到她冰蓝色的眼睛里。他记得她回眼瞥来时一个似有若无的笑，他记得接下来几日他拆卸检查又重组了多少次他随身的枪械，他数着数、他盯着别处看，他不太愿意真正弄清自己的想法。也许他是习惯了。也许是此前半年的生活过于亲切随和，细想起来耀眼得如同不再向人闭锁的蔚蓝天空，而他确实不是一无所有了——他也不愿就这样失去什么。假使其中任何一环断裂缺失了，都是他所不愿看到的。

愚蠢，软弱，然后提起一口气来让自己变得勇敢些。他所修习的案例与观看过的剧集里都有过类似的描绘，但实际体验起来的滋味并不那么好受。他觉得自己必然会在事后感到后悔，索性不再纠结于此，省得事到临头却迈不出步子。

他晃过神，外围的博弈还在继续，少去一部分发生装置的护盾已经相当薄弱了。他在显示屏上观望了一会儿，一声指令让整支队伍列好阵型待命。奥利弗吐了口气，走至队伍中部，看守在侧翼上，手中端着机枪。临场反应，他翻了翻眼睑。这可不仅是在考验眼力了，幸好他的活动准心也还不错。

在终于通过碎裂的屏障之后，运输机悬停在二十三号通道口，突袭队成员挨个儿从机舱中跳出时，奥利弗斜瞥见几架装甲骑在周围为他们打掩护。他们的动作还算隐蔽，向要塞中央区域小跑了好一段路，前端才终于响起了交火的动静。这地方的回廊相当宽阔，容得下装甲骑在内滑行。负责开路的机体在前方顶住了火力，慢慢向前推进，不搭乘机体的队列则换上了口径更大的枪支，力所能及地为敌方造成一些麻烦。

现在他又亲自回到这种场合中了。奥利弗无声咧嘴，回想起自己在暴乱和扫荡中惶惶不安的那一日，端平枪支扣动扳机，顶着后坐力继续向前移动。他开启了更为敏锐精细的视野，尝试不让留在正常视觉中的那只眼睛起到太大阻碍，于是那些鲜艳浓厚的色彩再度向他扑来，叫他看见鲜血流淌的路径，枪弹撕裂开来的伤口的形状，士兵面上细微的恐惧与释然，或是狰狞的绝望。他想他的眼睛原本就是能在人世间看到地狱的，并非揭露了什么，所有的惨象原本就存在于那里。他想他是见过这些了，恐怕永远也逃不脱了，但没关系，他也见过一些更好的事物。

他在杀人时依然在嘲笑自己这点儿柔软的感性，他的注意力有大半沉浸在机械似的自动应对状态中，有一丝分神也并不碍事。他们将一部分机体残骸和死者尸体抛在身后，继续向指定区域突入。“往上一层，找到通往管制区域的闸门，设法弄开它。”ZERO的指示适时传来，“D小队沿顺时针方向绕后，从另一侧突入。那边的屏障更严实，但不列颠尼亚方刚刚压进了战线，我们的人手富余了不少。红莲正在前来支援的路上。”

奥利弗更换了打空的弹匣，抬手示意一小队编制跟上自己。接下来就完全是考验临场反应的时候了，留神建筑体内的争斗动态，躲开一部分包围，绕路寻到较为安全的行进方向。一个人做起来更容易点，一队人就要难上许多。好在这一路算是有惊无险，他没有被拖慢脚步，而待到他刚刚寻到把守森严的关隘时，一台朱红机甲正在那地方暴揍原先的守卫，三两下解决了防线，然后将主武器抵在了闸门边缘上。

眼睁睁看着一整块钢铁不自然鼓胀隆起再被一击轰碎还是挺吓人的。奥利弗吐了下舌头，这才留意到滑入这个片区的装甲骑不止一台。菲利克斯的声音在通讯中跟他问了好，随在红莲后方的一架机体也象征性地抬起重臂。红莲承担了前方绝大部分战斗压力，机身还堵在轰开的缺口处没有挪开，以至于步行的小队一时间有些无事可做。

“ZERO也跟来了。”菲利克斯告诉他，“这里是实际上的首要目标，但我们不能在这儿停留太久。”

黑色机体在半分钟后抵达现场，帮助他们进行了一部分清场工作。装模作样，卡莲在频道里小声嘀咕，也没有进行更过激的诋毁。他们解决的主要是驻守这一片区的武装部队，内里的监视人员则被控制在中央的一小块区域里。自行破解密码太过麻烦，时间也不太够，不如留下活口比较方便，ZERO是这么说的。这部分的完全制压稍稍有些耗时，随后另一端的通道口也被打通了，在突袭队以相对完整的状态汇合后，场中队伍依照指令转攻为守，分散开来驻守好不同的出入关隘，而ZERO将机体停靠在回廊间，裹着披风假面飘然落地，徒步行走间让沉默的卫队汇聚在他身畔。

“马尔蒂尼不在？歌利亚也……”他嘀咕道，“……当然了，隔空吩咐一声就行了。”

奥利弗白了他一眼，从他那儿收获了一个颔首致意。年轻人耸着肩背过身，侧过机枪拦在了欲图继续滑行跟进的某台装甲骑前方。“我要是你，我就不在这时候还跟在他后头。”他好心提醒道，“就让那群事后注定会忘得一干二净的人跟着他去吧。”

“这是严重到需要清洗记忆的事态吗？！”

“呃，并不是。”奥利弗龇起牙，被菲利克斯的嚷嚷声震得有些脑袋疼，“但我不认为他会想被更多知情者打扰。”

反正都是差不多的套路，他想。这种场合，天降救兵，解除原先的危机的同时亲热一阵，不知趣的人才会想蹲守在一旁平白无故遭人恨。他作势干呕，不远处适时响起了机体交战时钝重的碰撞声。“听话，小子。”红月卡莲的声音在频道里喊，“在那愣着不如去另一边门搭把手。我一个人解决杂兵没什么问题，把守一整片区域就有点忙不过来了。红莲可不是拿来看门用的。”

这回奥利弗放下枪，迈开两步让出了去路。他目送菲利克斯在嘟嘟囔囔中行驶向内区的另一侧，自个儿叹了口气，重新握稳武器定了定神，随后才发觉自己手肘上浸透了一块血渍。他的胳膊并不痛，所以那是在先前的某次遭遇战里溅上的。他盯着它，嗅到伤与死，也看到那样的场景。

然后他撇嘴一笑，眯起自己的左眼，一梭子弹扫向缺口处红莲漏下的余兵，任由地狱再度浮现而出。

 

时间过去了四年，ZERO的面具上早就没了眼部自动开口的设置，这一次还是临时改装的。鲁路修暗叹着世事无常，口中冷淡道出指示。幸存下来的看守们温顺地垂下双手，恭敬地向他躬身，双眼中禁锢着淡薄血色。“将门打开。”鲁路修说，待他走至能够俯瞰到囚室内部场景的角度上时，他在面具底下皱起眉，又补充了一句，“把他的拘束解除掉。”

在先前的冲突里，有流窜的火力击中了囚室加固的夹层，那一下并没有将它破开，只是让门体周围有些变形。里头的人还躺在铺位上，看似没有额外受伤，然而他已经侧身稍微撑起手肘，也不像是毫无防备。他的四肢被拘束着，他的脚踝上扣着过于厚重的枷锁，他的颈间套着圈环，他的囚衣包得相当严密、向上一路封锁至口唇。他暴露在外的身体部分少得可怜，就这样安静地转动着头颈环顾四周，某一刻似有所感，突然抬首相望，笔直朝向站立在上方的黑色影子。

他或许说了些什么，他的声音被包覆着，但若过于细微便听不见分毫了。然而在这样的距离上，鲁路修还是能从他仅露的半张脸上看出他并没有敌意，神志也还清醒。但即使不是这样，他身上也不该套着那些束缚。鲁路修前倾了身，抬手按在玻璃层上，此前堆聚起来的沉稳冷静在这一刻突兀出现了裂痕。他在面具下藏着脸，一并藏着逐渐急促的呼吸。囚室中的人也一样定定望着他，直至束身的几处桎梏上指示光倏忽一闪一灭，被困的囚徒才猛然一惊，撑身坐立起来。

某一刻他仿佛听见海潮，他被与那时相似的愤怒和惊惧侵占了心神，他裹在能够遮掩面容的装束中，耗上短暂片刻让自己压抑已久的情绪肆意奔涌。他攥起手指，将目光锁定在白衣的囚徒身上，希求借此获得一些平静。安宁是不得到来的，及至怒火燎燃的战事落下帷幕前都是不得到来的。但幸好你就在这里了，他想。在我眼前，说不上安然无恙，但至少还算完整地活着。眼下到这一步就足够了，我找到你了。

然而闸门久久没有升起，要塞主体倒是震荡了两下。外头的激战还在继续，这边的进展却停滞了。“怎么？”ZERO缩回手来，不耐地看向一旁。监视位上摆弄操作面板的那一人看起来更为紧张，听得询问忙不迭地进行解释。

“控制断开了。”他说，“可以尝试重启电源，但如果墙体挨的那一下让线路断裂或烧毁了……”

“重启能在这里进行吗？”

“不，得在主控制室……”

他还在埋头摆弄尝试补救，外围又传来更加强烈的震荡。ZERO开始失去耐心，扭头看了眼还被牢牢把守的通道口，意识到自己免不得要听卡莲一通抱怨了。现在杀往主控制室也并无不可，运气好的话还能在那边逮住几个重要角色，然而考虑到突袭目标的保密性，时间拖得越长就越不安全。“算了，别再做无用功了。”他出声制止道，转了转眼睛撇向近前的钢化玻璃，从纯暴力破解的手段来看至少比构成墙体的那几层要容易，“有办法直接在这上面弄个出口吗？”

语毕他自己愣了一秒，意识到时下的情况和上一次对方被困时有些相像，不同的是覆上面具的人选，黑影从笼子里换到了外头。上一次待在囚笼中的人尚有余裕用贴身携带的危险品轰开一个缺口，一条逃生的路径，而那其实是个从自己这里偷盗去的主意。他面具下抿唇微笑了一秒，庆幸起自己这回也记得做了相关准备。

片刻之后，环绕在监视层高度上的坚实玻璃被贴在上方的小玩意生生弄碎了。鲁路修在俯身躲避时吹了声口哨，庆幸于樱矿炸弹的威力多少经过一些控制。他站起身，将后方甩来的安全绳系在自己身上，踢开一块还未碎干净的尖玻璃，从打开的缺口中纵身跳下。

他落入深井，外头的嘈杂忽然显得遥远而难以辨识。他平稳落地时踏出一声钝响，惊扰了静处凝滞的影子。在圆形的笼子里，白衣的囚徒已经站起来了。他们离得近了，能叫人隐约察觉到他笼在拘束中的身形消瘦了许多。他只是站着，定定望向这边，眼目中一片寂静深潭忽然扰起波澜。

他站立不动，于是ZERO走上前去，弯腰松开他足踝上已经失效的镣铐，起身时手臂绕至他身后解开他腕上的拘束。他们从半个不成形的拥抱中滑开身子，假面者抬起指掌，拆开他颈上的圈环抛掷在地，打开束身的衣物覆在他口唇前的禁锢，动作轻缓如在海潮声浪的包裹中捧起他面颊的时候。他的完整面貌再次被剥露而出，他的眼睛被点亮了些。“你还是来了啊。”他轻声说。没有过度的惊讶与欣喜，如同再平常不过的一句问候。

“很抱歉，我的做法就是这样了。”鲁路修说。

他从面具下方望去，将担忧叹息也藏在暗处。在这样近的距离上，对方面上挥之不去的憔悴疲态分外明显，一并叫人看清的还有错落在额脸间的细小伤痕。破损，淤青，左侧颧骨向下蜿蜒的一道还未褪干净的长印。被包覆在衣物里的肢足和躯干还无法确认，表显在外的部分已经足够让人怒火勃然了。

但长久被困的一方表现得相当平静，甚至自唇角浮起一丝细微笑意。他张开手臂，让人能够很容易兜住他的腰际。在实际那样做之前，鲁路修将键匙塞进他掌心，换得一个惊讶的眨眼动作。“我把‘修士’带来了。”鲁路修沉声道，“留守在外，随时待命。这一片安全区撑不了太久，如果你不拿回它的钥匙，就再也别想这么干了。”

白衣的囚徒嘴角一歪，神情间有些苦恼。“听上去你是想让我下一秒就回到战场上。”他咕哝道，还是将键匙握紧了。他站立的姿势有些不稳，他的手脚都还完整，看似也还听使唤，但实际能起到多大效用就值得商榷了。施救方留意到这点，心下滚过一阵柔软疼痛，向他伸出手去，搂住他的腰与肩。

“不，我希望你下一秒就撤回到真正的安全区里。”ZERO说，旋即暗叹了一声，“当然了，你也可以拒绝我。反正你一向惯于拒绝善意的邀请。”

“这话可不够公正。”朱雀纠正他，“我对人说‘不’的次数统共也就那么几回。”

“看来是我不幸全都碰上了。”

“我想大概是的。”

“真让人伤心。”鲁路修夸张哀叹道，“好歹我这又是杀入重围来帮你脱困了，你就不能稍微多感动一点吗？”

“你只是在逞英雄罢了。”朱雀说。他的身形被一并笼至披风当中，他在深暗色彩包裹下反抱住前来援救自己的人。他的眼角舒展开柔和微笑，主动将重心攀附在另一人身上。然后他凑得更近，声音化散在轻浅叹息里。

“……但没什么不好的。”

他们被一并向上拽拉升起的时候，鲁路修腾出一只手来扣在绳索上方。他们向上浮起而非向下沉坠，他们的足尖悬空的那一刻，白衣的囚徒倾过颅首，嘴唇碰到他面具的下侧，落下一个隐蔽的亲吻。他的身体重量明显削减了不少，但余下的部分本来也不是多么轻松的事情，然而在这一刻，他做出这样的举动时，仿佛是领着人一道轻盈地浮了起来，如飞翔般飘飘然悬在空中。鲁路修轻轻抽了口气，血液一阵上涌致使面颊有些发烫。

没什么不好的，他想。宛若昨日重现，他回归到ZERO的身份里，在一场盛大出演中前来，找到他想要寻找的那一人。然后他们不会分道扬镳，再也不会了。你不会再抽身而去了，他想，我也不会再轻易放弃什么了。

你知道的，我知道的。

他们回到监视层的高度上，卫队尽都保持着沉默，在Geass的效用影响下，没有人就这起任务里刚刚脱困的目标身份提出质疑。朱雀摇了摇头，感慨了一句“还是这么独断专行”。他行走的步伐依然不太稳当，但他拒绝了鲁路修的继续搀扶，独自踏下最后一级阶梯，向外走至回廊尽头装甲骑停靠的方位。他在开启座舱时回过身来，面上神情柔和得不太真切，眼目反而愈发明亮，像是燃着了火焰，此刻还很微弱，然而已经比死者要生动鲜活了太多。他站立在那里，伸出一面手掌，似主动邀请又似询问。

“我也不能让你一个人出尽风头。”他轻快地说，“现在，你是想在驾驶舱里稍微挤个位置呢，还是让我跟在你身后？”


	6. Chapter 6

“垂直高度还在递增，继续爬升，加速至——”

指向控制室的通讯中平稳播报着当前的动向，负责排布这部分的男人微微颔首，在截断通话前掩下一个细微笑容。目前为止都还顺利，一切能指往他的布局的要素都在累加，马上就要齐聚了。对于上升高度的通报如同倒数计时的警钟，意味着他能够用于下定决心的时间不多了。

他短暂阖眼，十指在身前交叠，在昏暗空间内沉吟片刻。“你是指望依靠上升到超高空来遏制进攻方的势头吗？”在场的另一人问。卡诺恩抬起头，对上那人淡漠的棕灰眼睛。歌利亚在审视他，就像合作建立之初、以及他们在天空上相会的时候，伴着某种不加掩饰的苛刻的傲慢。卡诺恩略一抿嘴，抬起食指互相摩挲了一番。

“不错。”他平静道，“那样一来，大部分性能不够拔尖的装甲骑和其它飞行器都会遭遇阻碍。我们只需要清除掉已经入侵到内部来的那一些，就能开启重火力打击模式了。你看，汇聚来的势力这样多，在这里造成重创的话，对联军的打击力度就相当可观了。”

他走去旁侧，步伐缓慢，错开另一人的注视，从桌柜中取出了预先备好的东西。他单手持握细长光洁形状，如握住酒瓶长颈，转身像邀人共饮佳酿般交递而出。“当然，孰先孰后并不要紧，同期进行也无不可，稍加调换依然可行。”他微笑道，“那么，现在到了抉择的时刻了。”

及至这一刻，他先前的犹疑忐忑悉数消失了，沉浸回一片死寂，自然也不会再在面上多起波澜。他将棋子形状的钥匙举至空中，望见他不近人情的盟友挑眉讶然。“这是什么？”歌利亚问。

“重火力打击模式的启用权。”卡诺恩即刻答道。他将钥匙握在手中轻轻掂量，并不显得过于焦急。“如你所见，这座要塞上的战略级武器储备一早就被清除了，但躲过女皇的眼线在暗处设置另一些东西还是可行的。”他继续说，“我这边的人在暗处动了什么手脚，你一直想知道这点吧？来吧，是时候揭秘了。”

“如果是这么重要的东西，你应该自己来使用吧？”

“你看，我的动机一直挺明显的。如果我亲自来选定攻击目标，在亲手报复得心满意足之后指不定就提前撤出合作了，对你来说也很头疼吧？所以不能由我来。”卡诺恩眨了下眼，“为了更加长远的规划，你得稍稍遏制一下我的满足感才行。”

他的意识是明白清晰的，他能确信这点。他小心地避开男人的眼睛，假装是恭敬致意而将头颅低下半分。面对傲慢之人总是有这样的好处，他们自以为已经掌控局面时就会陷入戏耍的心态，而不会再三反复确认一些琐碎的细枝末节。就比如现在，歌利亚并没有让他抬起头来，没有通过某样东西来验证他话语的真伪性。高个儿男人从他手中接下钥匙，置放在自己掌间，拇指搭至顶端的按钮上来回轻缓滑动。

“唉。”然后男人叹了气，“漂亮话说得很动听，马尔蒂尼卿。不愧是那位殿下培养出来的人选。”

他取走那样东西，带着它转过身去，留下一道侧影嵌在昏暗空间里。他将手指自按钮上挪开，把玩的动作更随意了些。然后他开始踱步，脚下踏得缓慢钝重，如某种意味深长的警示。

“让我想想，如果在这里通过了我的身份验证，你就能够启用完整授权了。”他轻声说，“一把完整的钥匙，一面船舵，航向完全交由你来控制，你想乘风而去直接逃逸，还是正面迎击暴风雨，还是撞向礁石让它沉没——都是你一念之间的事情。我说得对吗？”

“推测只是推测罢了。”卡诺恩面色不改。

“问题在于你没有否认。”歌利亚轻柔地回击。

他的声音变得油滑，装腔作势，他在发怒时不常这样表现，这并不意味着他此刻情绪上的危险程度就减轻了。“实话说，我一直在怀疑你的动机。”他在走开一段距离后改换了脚步行进的方向，折回一个直角，声音还是轻柔得叫人毛骨悚然，“从你最开始向我公开‘那位皇帝’的情报起，我就心存疑问了。我年轻的时候见过你这类人，给别人抛出一个又一个诱饵，指望让他们上钩，然后达成自己的目的。我并不讨厌这类人，他们有野心，而且聪明，比能够一眼看透全部价值的蠢货要有意思得多，也可以在游戏里留得更久。”他停住话头，停留在相距不远的另一点上，在那个端点处再度转身，侧首回望过来。

“但是他们难以驯服。”他的声音骤然变冷，“就算面上再怎么恭敬，他们也拿捏着自己的主意。你究竟在盘算什么，你暗中弄了什么小动作，这些都是值得怀疑的。我需要花上很长时间来确认，至今也没能探出个究竟。”

“那么，阁下，”卡诺恩说，噙着一抹微笑，“你得出的结论是什么呢？”

他们身位相离，目光相错，空空荡荡的厅室内再无第三人打破这诡谲的平衡。屏幕熄灭了，动荡和肃清的需求都暂时被隔绝在外。卡诺恩轻轻呼气，感到高空中的凉意正在渗入他的四肢百骸，对比之下叫他的身躯愈发沉重。他眼目低垂似等待一次审判，他的掌心渗出冷汗，盖因尘埃还未落定。至此这依然不是一次孤掷一注的豪赌，不过是一个抉择——主动权交付出去了，他所等候的是对方即将挑拣出的结局。

“从我手中获取授权之后只有这么几种可能。你确实想以某种有效手段来应付时下的战役，你打算继续维护当前的协作关系，或者牺牲一部分人单干。”在沉默良久后，歌利亚重新开口，“要是你直接选择放弃，那么这个按钮就是送我们一道下地狱的。”他折身回来，再度走近，直至数步之遥处，与人足尖相对。“看守在外的是我的亲卫。如果合作在此终止，即使你留了什么手段来对付我，你也无法离开这个房间。”他继续说，“时局还不算坏，在这里选择放弃是不明智的。如果你用这种手段来诓骗我，你也一样会死。”

他分析得足够镇定，也没有逻辑上的谬误。卡诺恩静立不动，不赞同亦不批驳。就是这样，将推定和论证的机会都交由一人完成，令其笃信自己的想法。就是这样，这位盟友打从一开始就偏好独断行事，那么在此刻也别去加以影响。他望着对方把玩钥匙的动作，搓摩转动的势头忽一下止住了，如同要将棋子落定的前一刻，稳当地拿捏在指间。

“我看不到你单方面宣布胜利的可能。”歌利亚说，“那么，如你所愿。”

那么，卡诺恩想，就到此为止了。

抉择结束了，欺瞒也是一样。尘埃还未落定，也不过是早晚的事。再没有回头路了，其它的机会也都被切断了。按钮按下了，最后的程序启用了，包括他本人在内，再没有人能阻拦随后的发展了。

然而他还有一个缓冲期。在达摩克利斯张开所有驱动之前，大范围的变故都还不至于突然而至。紧要的波折发生在眼下，在他前方，在刚刚启用“钥匙”的男人身上。歌利亚等候了片刻，忽而紧蹙起眉头。他将手指挪开，露出圆钮上不知何时弹出的一道短锋，上头淌着一丝血迹。他刚要去够腰间枪支，原本握稳在手的物件已经先一步当啷落地，比之故意扔弃更像是失了气力。他的指尖淌着血，发抖的幅度让他不足以抠开枪套。片刻后他跌倒在地，勉强以膝盖与手肘支撑住身体。这一切发生得很快，安然无恙的另一人冷眼旁观着，甚至没费神去够自己的枪。

“你用‘胜利’来定义一切，可是有些时候，我所期望的并不是那么绝对的事情。”在高个儿男人匍匐在地之后，卡诺恩才轻飘飘地出了声，“比如说，你看，如果我本来就不打算离开呢？”

他笑了，上前去将钥匙踢到一旁，躬身将对方身上备用的通讯器和武器都收缴了去，一样随手抛掷开，保证它们失去趁自己不备而被接触的可能。只要不离开就足够了，将余下的观测和指令都在此地完成也并无不可。他做完这些后走至一旁，现在换作是他来不紧不慢地踱步了。无力站立的男人勉强抬起头，发问时口齿还算清晰：

“你做了什么？”

“神经麻痹毒素。快速生效，先失去肢体的控制权，然后才是意识。从开始生效到完全致死有那么一段不很长的过渡期，如果在这过程中想抢救一下，也是能够做到的。”卡诺恩好心告诉他，旋即一脸惋惜地摇了头，“我不打算那么做罢了。”

旧帝国时期的不列颠尼亚为了审讯弄出过一些有趣的小东西，大多数是未完成品，扔置在实验室库存里一年到头也用不上一次，但在这座天空城再度起航之前，卡诺恩还是力所能及地弄到了其中一些以便早做准备。他缓慢迈步，封闭空间里唯独他一人的足步在回响。哒，哒，哒。

“其实我也考虑过直接使用机枪。这地方有类似的布置，我也见过应用的实例。”他陈述道，走至被自己踢远的钥匙边，足尖碰了碰沾血的短锋，“不过那样做的动静稍微大了一点，叫你的卫队发现就不好了。虽然我不介意提前被人狙杀，但我还是想尽可能多见证一段眼下的故事。”他回过头，对上昔日的盟友扭曲的面容，只轻快一瞥，就再度转开了视线。

“真可惜。”他感慨道，“你该让我看着你的眼睛说话的。”

那张惯素冷淡的、波澜不惊的脸上已经浮起几分怨毒了，高高在上的从容被打碎，跌落入泥沼当中无法挣离。他的肢足进一步瘫软了，躯干也开始发抖。卡诺恩看向他袍服下的脊背，听得他趋向粗沉的喘息声，心头涌起一股疏离的怜悯。

“你的优点和缺点一样明显，歌利亚。”卡诺恩说，“你将自己和寻常人类划分开来，所以你可以使役你想使役的人，你可以毫不心慈手软地做出任何残酷决断，同时你也缺乏寻常人类的思考方式。情感的驱动并不是‘喜悦’或‘不满’这么单薄的东西，这是客观事实所导致的结果，而非驱使人们进行改变的动因。”他垂首叹气，目光黏附上棋子外观的钥匙，盯着自它尖端冒出的血迹。“我们的囚徒对你来说也不过是个高级些的玩物，对吗？你会觉得有趣，然而你不能从他身上看见更多。”

令我恼恨的部分，他想，令我憎恶的缘由，可笑的奉献或窃取，背叛或忠诚。明亮的，肮脏的，复杂的，纯粹的，炽烈的，所有令其更接近于寻常活人的东西。就像尚为在役圆桌时前往故地面见卸下面具的旧识、实则是私自背叛帝国的行径，仇恨和爱都一并存在，我看得见，我见过了。我知道的。

“但我可以。”他低声叹道，“所以他不仅是过去名为枢木朱雀的残渣，他是一张底牌，一个诱饵。所以我们注定会迎来这样一场战役，而不是在坐标被锁定之后不久就灰飞烟灭。必然有人会找上他，‘ZERO’会找上他，无论他是泥土还是尘屑。”

“……你预料到了今天。”倒地的男人说。

“或多或少，是的。”卡诺恩说，“这原本只是一个后备方案，但我还是花了些心思去为它做好方方面面的准备。”

“你不想活着离开这里了吗？”

“这就是我所求的结局。”他坦言道，“当我死去的时候，我的灵魂会降落在‘那个人’死去的地方。”

他微微阖眼，一线目光飘往回忆间。枪鸣和死者的鲜血都像是相当遥远的往事了，然而他抬手按住自己的心跳时，依然觉得那殷红色彩过于艳丽，一缕虚幻温度还残余在自己指尖。

“这也是你从未尝试去理解的事情。”他说，“选择为什么而活，或为之死去，这样做的动机，是客观逻辑永远不能解释完全的。”

真可笑，他想。自己反而才是更能理解他们拘禁住的那个影子的人。

计划进行至这一步，他总算能够抹掉心头一抹浅淡厌倦。无需再在乎那些琐事了，犹豫的时机也过去了。没有警报被触发，没有人闯入这里。他迈步向传讯台走去，让屏幕重新亮起，映明了整片寂静。他这样做之后，地上的男人呛咳了两声，身躯彻底砸落在地的闷响自他身后传来。

“……没有必要。”歌利亚嘶声说，“如果你疯到想跟人一道殉葬，又担心我会阻挠你，大可以直接将我们从天空上驱逐出去。冒险对我动手又有什么好处呢？”

“这就是你最接近求饶的话语了吧？”卡诺恩讥笑道，“是啊，让你们躲回地下，回到你们的老鼠洞里，再花上五年或者十年来休养生息，然后重新寻到回归人世的机会。听上去很符合你的诉求……‘你的’诉求，只是这样罢了。”

他头也不回，快速查看了一番实时数据监控，确保先前的启动真实生效了。他们还在上升，越来越快，后备的燃动力也在逐渐加入。形势已经不可逆转了。歌利亚在他身后蜷伏着，呼吸愈发困难，混入了嘶哑咳喘。剩余的时间还有多少呢？自以为是的上位者或是寄托他野心的天空城塞都一样，反正是不可挽回了。

“最后让我来告诉你一件事吧。”卡诺恩说，“我憎恨‘Geass’这一存在本身。”

背对着那个将死之人，他的语调冷酷如冰。虚与委蛇的时日终结了，无需再掩饰这一点了。“无论由谁使用，无论是否有利于我的行动，那都是高高在上耍弄人心的手段。你们是自命为神，还是想要将神明都弑去，于我而言都一样令人作呕。”他陈述道，听得身后艰涩喘息一阵紊乱，反而感到一阵轻松。“是的，当我首次见到你时，我在你的引导下所说的都是实话，我憎恨ZERO和他所缔造的虚伪的和平，也憎恨变为牢笼的不列颠尼亚，这是高于一切的——但我可没谈及余下的东西。”他耸了下肩，“你没有询问，我也不会主动袒露这一部分。”

他微微侧首，余光瞥见男人伸长的指尖。它们够不到任何东西，无论是棋子还是武器，是毒刃还是能够进行求援的物件。稀薄的怜悯消散了，余下的只有旁观者的漠然。“旧皇族余党中的残兵败将，以及长期以来藏在地洞里的怪胎，这两方势力勉强拼凑在一起，原本就是互相利用的关系吧？你无法忍受普通人类和自己站在同样的高度上，我无法忍受你们这类人的存在本身。”卡诺恩说，稍稍牵起嘴角，“你看，我们都心知肚明的。到了现在，彼此的剩余价值都被榨取得差不多了，是时候进入尾声了。”

他又等候了一阵。没有更多勉力道出的话语，气息也迅速衰弱下去，终于他身后几乎归于寂静，即使还剩余一寸生机，也不是他所在乎的了。卡诺恩握紧手指，花了短短几秒进行简单致哀，随后他叩击操作台上的按键，接回通讯当中，沉声言语如一切变故都未发生。

“全员听从指令，放弃外围守备，扩散战圈，将联军引入近距离作战，然后开始反包围。”他眯起双眼，“尽可能把他们拖在这里，不计任何代价。”

 

把一台装甲骑大费周章地弄进敌营却不是为了让它投入作战，也只有鲁路修敢这么干了。朱雀用回到手中的键匙重新启动座机时，自身的意识还有些恍惚。先前突如其来的救援行动的确让他生生激醒了不少，这并不是说他就可以迅速祛除体内残余的药效和别的一些制约了。他坐在驾驶位上深呼吸，尽量稳固住肢足，不让自己发抖得太过厉害。倒也不是胆怯，然而他思考和做出反应的速度都比平日要滞涩，在他独自待着时不是什么问题，可投入到需要灵活应变的战况中就有些负荷超载了。

“不要与人交战。”在他勉强将意识从梦游似的游离感中抽离出来时，鲁路修的声音在他身边响起，“硬碰硬的部分交给红莲，你只需要灵活一点规避战团就好。指挥的部分也还是由我来。”

“灵活规避？”朱雀苦笑了一下，“不如我们换个位置吧？”

他又深呼吸了一次，让固化在身体中的沉重凝滞感稍微减弱了些。在他的身边，ZERO将面具摘下了，撑在驾驶座旁寻了个能够安置自己的位置，闻言而凑到他肩侧。“我都一路冲过来了，也没造成什么损伤，”鲁路修说，“你总不至于做得比我还差吧？”

“难说。”朱雀扯了扯嘴角，“我记得你在战场上保全自己这方面做得相当不错。”

鲁路修捅了下他的肋骨，力道并不重。朱雀叹了口气，将过长的袖口向上扯起了些，以免影响驾驶动作。在他能够握住手杆之前，鲁路修突然扣住他的手腕，强硬地将他的胳膊扯高了。这很能说明问题了，朱雀忧虑地意识到。虽然自己确实没有多做抵抗，但以鲁路修的臂力和反应速度竟然都能逮到他毫无防备的一瞬间做到这程度。

“你这是……”

“既然你把座位留给我了，就别临时赶人了。”朱雀咕哝道，“外面进行到哪一步了？”

他分明听见身边传来一阵奇怪的响动，像是用力咬住了牙根小幅碾磨。他试着将手腕抽开，鲁路修没有继续阻拦他。当前负责掌控战局的一人花了片刻才平定下来，探身过来点按了几下显示出情报系统。“还在胶着。”鲁路修说，声音骤然阴沉了许多，“也许是时候腾出点手脚来给他们一个教训了。”

朱雀微微颔首，正式将座机调整到活动模式。

他知道身旁那人态度发生变化的原因。聪明细心如鲁路修，在他露出手掌的那一刻，就理应留意到许多东西了。像是烙在手背上的烧灼痕迹，指尖上的细小伤口，痊愈的与未痊愈的部分重重叠加，而这只是暴露在肢端上轻易可见的部分。还有更多，掩藏在蔽体衣物下，这些时日来已经成为他习以为常的事物。此前他不觉得这些过于难熬，这会儿乍一下被拉回到与人亲昵的距离上，他才后知后觉地容许自己脆弱了一瞬。

然后，在他预备控制机体向前滑行的时候，他稍显拖沓的动作被打断了片刻，因旁侧的人附到他面前，将先前被面具阻隔开来的亲吻完成了。鲁路修覆住他的嘴唇时，朱雀隐约体察到对方压抑着的一丝苦闷，好像但若他们不是还置身于战场中央、还需要强打起精神来应付随后的种种变化，鲁路修必然会即刻带他远离这里，将剩下的精力都耗在仔仔细细检查他的身体状况上，然后陪伴在他身边强制他公休至彻底痊愈为止。从近处颤动的眼睫下，他看到那样的念头在对方脑海中聚拢又消散，末了化作一声低微叹息，碾碎在唇齿摩挲间，没有凝作确切的言语。

当下他们还需要保持警惕，将心思耗在周围的环境上，将注意力投注在战局当中。一个亲吻戛然而止，取而代之的是语调冷肃的指令。朱雀勉强提着精神，进行驾驶操作时一半凭借身体本能记忆一半凭借意志。他控制自己别过多神游，将注意力集中在驾驶行为本身上，听从鲁路修的指令规避了大部分战圈，从战场间隙中灵巧穿梭而过，又不顾鲁路修的劝阻强行干掉了接近通道口的一支小队。差不多是极限了，他在撑起护盾应对后续时苦涩察觉到。在这里启用Geass的力量可以让他透支体力进行爆发，但那样一来他无法全心顾及鲁路修的安危。如果他在完备状态下这样做，也许还凑合，那样的话他也不至于连分神思考指示含义都费劲。这么说来，他好像忘记了一些事情。

他的肢体发僵，脑袋像灌了铅一般发沉。一个影子叠在他身旁，冷静地切换着通讯频道，一个熟悉的声音将其它所有嘈杂串联起来，疏通出一条他能够理解的线索。防御网扩散了，从死守城塞边缘变得更为活跃，空中部队分散穿插入联军阵营中，标识敌我双方个体的光点在监测屏幕上混杂到一块儿。朱雀费劲地看着这些，他的意识想跟上这些变化有些困难，多想一会儿又很容易恍神。他先前想到了什么？在牢笼被打破之前，他独自待着的时候，在最后一次昏睡之前，他原本记挂着一些事的，那是什么？得告诉鲁路修的，应当传达给ZERO的，不要前来、不要前来——

“——这里是贝狄威尔。”狄安娜的声音说，“帝国方打算发动第四次强袭了，以主力军压近城塞主体为目标。我应该去往什么位置？”

“压在第二梯队，从西北方向开进。接近后不用过多顾及后方军阵，可以进行自由支援。”鲁路修快速做出指示，稍一停顿又加以补充，“突袭队正在计划撤离，你最好做些准备，跟奥利弗联络一下，然后等待接应他们。”

已经走到这一步了。知晓秘密的人，与他一同生活过的人，不止是鲁路修，那些孩子也一并前来了。朱雀缓慢地意识到这点，形成一个模糊概念，然后为之苦笑。他记得不很清晰，只大概把握到卡诺恩的做法是将自己当作诱饵。所以这里必然已经设下陷阱，引动一场决战也是为了请人入局。如今自己得以逃脱是因为作为索引的利用价值已经耗尽了，钩饵被取走也无妨，是这样吗？

“朱雀，”他身旁的声音说，“你有没有觉得……”

他的身躯本能先于意识行动，在轻微震荡发生时及时稳住了机体的滑行线路。摇晃的不止是这一片区，更像是这城塞本身。在延展，在变化，在燃烧着什么，自内部发出低沉嗡鸣。他眯起眼，试图从无序的躁动中把握到那一条线索，一闪而逝的灵感，伴着提防和深刻的恐惧而来。通讯没有中断，监测和人们传递的话语都显示天空城的抵御方式正向着不可理喻的方向发展，就像自行剥下了用于防御的外壳，露出里头燃烧的火焰，以此来引得更多飞虫向其扑簌而去，化为薪料的一部分。火焰，他想，复仇的火焰——但若燃起了，大抵是能将所有人连同自身都一并吞噬的。

“ZERO。”他听见自己说，“我发现了一些事。”

隐去的线索重现了，被他牢牢攫住，逐渐勾勒出原本的形貌，清晰得棱角分明而可怖。他沉浸在这阴森寒意中，一时间就连气力都恢复了些，从趋向迟钝的肢骨中涌起，促使他迎头痛击上廊道尽头出现的一支巡逻队。这回他没遇到多大麻烦，然而在冲劲过后很快就让冷汗渗透了全身。他撑在座位中歇气，终于疏通了能够用于讲述的字句。

“目前为止都还只是猜测。我之前……状态不算好，思考能力也受限，所以我不能确定，但我认为这至少是后备方案之一。”他低声说，“卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼的真实意图，我大概察觉到了。”

他们在天空上。天空意味着居高临下，意味着动向自由，意味着远比地面上的行动要灵巧，意味着并非退无可退的一方。然后原本能够隐蔽自身的城塞亮出了行迹，将坐标固定在某一点上方，傲慢地递出一道邀请。达摩克利斯原本的作用是什么呢？快速打击，自上而下倾泻毁灭性的火力，肃清所有胆敢反对的势力。现今它并不是帝国全盛时期的可怖凶器，但昔日的獠牙仍在，就算无法恢复往日风貌，也还有别的途径去进行破坏摧毁的工作。他们在天空上，高高悬吊在云雾间，下方便是君主所在之地，于是一件凶器被还原作它原本的寓意。

是威胁，是足以弑君的命运，是随时都可能坠落的末日。坠落，适才逃离囚笼的一人吐出这个词，声音嘶哑模糊，但足够让近旁的另一人听清。他垂下头，又拼凑出一些用以说明的字词，包括他仅记得的通告似的决绝言语，他将事实陈列而出，将判断的机会交到旁人手里。已经前来的一人，已经抵达他身边的一人，本身的状态还良好，能够进行比他更为冷静全面的推断。他在结束发言后咬住牙根，稳住双手动作，控制机体滑行至被击溃的队伍后方暂止住，等候下一步的指令。

“……那个疯子！”在片刻之后，鲁路修爆出一声怒吼，继而烦躁地揪住了一绺鬓发，“我该早点发现的，如果我……”

“不是你的错。”朱雀咕哝着安慰他，“我接触到他的机会比你更多，可我真正能猜到他的打算也不过是不久之前的事。只是猜测，但眼下的情况好像——”

震荡又发生了，这回的幅度比上次更为夸张，持续的时间也要更长。他稳固住机体的动作比之前更加费劲，长出一口气时披风裹身的一人倾过身来，手掌覆上他的手背。“我猜这不是外部战斗所致。”鲁路修说，声音里满布着心烦意乱。随后他开启通讯，向骑士团主舰传去指示。“监测达摩克利斯的海拔高度。”他下令道。通讯中开始出现杂音，为此情此景增添了一抹不祥气氛。

“还在进一步加速提升，速度是……”

“……支持超高空作战的机体也是少数，而且那样一来燃料消耗速度会加剧。继续爬高的话……”

“……已进入——嗞——飞行单位受阻……高度……”

徘徊在外的军阵被迫分散了，穿插入联军间隙的飞行部队不知何时已然聚拢在外，居于各方主舰与前方军阵的空档间，排布成了立体环状的包围网。杂音变得愈来愈多，各方汇报的声音扰得人头颅中一阵刺痛。及至这一步，他们周围反而安静下来，一时间没有卫队来进行干扰，没有新的遭遇战分去他们的注意力。然后是一声巨大钝重的回响，宛如敲至最末一次的警钟。“……它停下了。”通讯中说。鲁路修深呼吸了一次，决然迸出新的指示：

“撤退。”

“ZERO？”

“我说撤退！”他的声音提拔起来，高亢得掺杂了些不自然的变调，“如果我没预料错，下一步就是——”

伴随着他焦急的警告呼喝，震荡开始了。整座城塞都在变形，推进器在转向，备用的燃料向核心流动，浮空的凶器正在做向下坠落的准备。这一次的震荡将不再歇止，直至城塞在反向加速的过程中不堪重负地崩裂，也不会再归于平静。达摩克利斯回归它原本的寓意，被打造成一柄悬吊在君主上方的利剑。

即便提前做了多么完备的防空措施，这坠落本身依然是时下的伯利恒所不能抗衡的。用剩余能源和武器库存引爆足以支撑城塞运转的核心，在撞击的一瞬间所爆发出的能量足够将整座城市吞噬。如尖锥，如陨星，如命定的灾难。报丧的钟声消失了，最后的倒数计时开始了。逃离囚笼的人抬起头来，和身旁的下令者交换了一个眼神。

“能撑住吗？”鲁路修轻声问。

“还有别的办法吗？”朱雀苦笑道，“抓稳了，这一路大概不会很太平。”

他控制装甲骑的行动路径向中央区域反折回去，城塞内部晃动得愈发厉害，他不知道变形将持续到何时，下坠又会在何时开始。可留给他们的时间必然不多，每推进一秒就失去一分拧转形势的可能性。“我们需要……不能……得让它停下来。”鲁路修说，声音起先轻而模糊，逐渐加入了恼火的升调，“该死，那个自大狂就这么纵容合作伙伴在眼皮底下发疯吗？歌利亚到底在哪？！”

通讯频道中一阵波动，朱雀这才留意到他们正接在密线里。“我找到了。”菲利克斯的声音说，“有点困难。他的状态不太好定位，他……死了。”

频道中沉寂了片刻，而朱雀花了几秒才反应过来这条信息的实际含义。那个男孩在能力运用层面上的飞跃，以及他所道出的死亡的分量。朱雀眨了眨眼，自觉脑子里有些晕乎。“啊哈。”鲁路修干巴巴地笑了一声，语调迅速恢复作冷淡平静的状态，“换个时间再替他哀悼吧。是在中央管制室吗？”

“不，在下层，靠近动力枢纽的一间会议厅。”菲利克斯飞快地播报道，“他的尸体旁边还有一个人，我猜那就是……”

“标识出具体坐标，现在马上。”鲁路修说，“我们大概可以抢占出一段时间来——”

震荡加剧了，这次是出于临近区域的爆炸。阿尔特雷戈被交火所波及，驾驶员不得不硬着头皮应对又一次的路途阻碍。他的感官还在正常运作，但反应速度进一步减缓了。这使得他的规避动作没有及时生效，近距离爆震在没有能量盾阻碍的情况下直接冲击到了机体。他咬着牙用主武器进行反击，后续战斗由原先参与火拼的不列颠尼亚军补充完成。他脱离了战圈，鬓发被汗水打湿，昏昏沉沉听得有人在自己耳边大喊大叫。

“——打起精神来，朱雀！”那是鲁路修的声音。焦虑，担忧，关切，即使将绝大部分注意力都集中在持续行动上，也能听出这部分激进暴烈的成分。发话的人倾过身，指尖牢固扣在驾驶员的手腕上。“现在立刻把位置换给我，我来完成余下的……”

“现在立刻带着他滚蛋，老头儿。状态不好的家伙就回到后方去。”另一个声音突兀地插入进来，“突袭队距离那里不远，我带人过去。运输机还在吗？没被炸掉吧？让它在最近的通道口待命。”

朱雀勉强抬起头，将发沉的眼睑撑得更开。有人在他肩上推搡了一把，又兜住他的背，帮扶他稍微挪了身位。这回他没再顽固不化地死守在座位上，而是起身挪到驾驶位的另一侧。他找到地方固定好身位后，一张面具被塞到他膝上。腾出双手来的鲁路修接过了机体的控制权，与此同时之前发话的年轻人还在加密线路中继续言语。“给我导航，小家伙。”奥利弗说，“时间不等人。”

“可是鲁路修，”朱雀轻声说，“突袭队的火力配置好像有些不……”

“导航的同时进行援护。”鲁路修下令道，“交给你们了。”

那两个男孩几乎在同一刻应了声，然后双双切走了通话线路。在接踵而至的短暂静默中，朱雀深吸了一口气，平缓吐出时感到肢足间的细微颤动止住了，但疲乏感并未消解半分。他不再费心去留意周围环境，也不再忙于应付突发变故。震颤还在持续，但余下的路途还算平稳。他们正在回归城塞的外围，下一步应当是回到指挥舰上。离开驾驶位后他的正常思考能力恢复了一些，于是他得以疏通先前一番对话的实际意义。

“对不起。”在缓过神之后，朱雀开口道。他瞥见鲁路修的侧脸上细微抽搐了一下，但那人并没有回眼看向自己。

“为了什么？”鲁路修说，“我和你在同一台装甲骑上，就算是为进行指挥层的自我保护也需要退回到更安全的地方，而且奥利弗的方案是更优解。别想太复杂了。”

他的声音介于平稳冷静和温柔劝解之间，没有提及任何围绕让出驾驶座的一人而存在的要素。他是故意这样做的，朱雀知道这点。不止是这样，让出座位的人安静地想。如果你是独自行动的话，你并不介意自己一人突进到对方的话事者面前吧？你一贯是这么做的。但你和我一道，你不愿我以这样的状态去涉险。你将原本该由我去完成的任务托付给别人，并不是因为你不够信任我。

你是将我放在被抉择的一端了。

但对不起。他咬紧牙根，自沉寂已久的心念中久违地浮起一丝痛恨，对先前所遭遇的一切、以及无法坚持下去的自己。就像剑刃翻折，浸血崩裂，受损的武器不再是能够替人扫清障碍的东西。本来不该如此，本来不该由你来考虑如何保护好我。

然而事情或许早就这样发生了，他疲惫地认识到。从那时的指令开始，从希求自己能够存活的那一刻开始，从更早之前、ZERO第一次出现在自己眼前的时候。随后苦涩被更为柔软的心绪调和了，让他在回到空舰中后离开座舱时得以恢复到正常神色。鲁路修要他找个地方躺下，但他摆手拒绝了。他还不能睡去，此刻还不能。如果他无法亲自参与最后的殊死一搏，至少也要亲眼见证它的结局。

鲁路修看着他的眼睛叹气，显然是读懂了他的意思。

 

在捕捉到歌利亚的存在时，那个男人还没有死去。他正在死去。

死是一个渐趋静默的过程。连接建立的时候，痛苦的巅峰已经过去了，余下的只是缓慢的消散。归于平静，归于无，感官不再生效，思考的能力也逐渐停滞。最后自我的认知消失了，不复存在了，一缕游魂化归本源，而远在自己所驾驶的机体中的年轻人奇迹般地捕捉到了这一瞬。他感应到灵魂的重量，他知悉了它的存在。就在这一刻，他的认知里始终无法完善的一角被填补了，他对世界本身的感应变得完整了，他还不知道这意味着什么。

然而死亡的过程会让自外界而去的定位变得模糊而不确定，这使得菲利克斯很是花了些功夫，直至他结合那死者近旁另一人的存在才判定出具体坐标。他将地图标识传送给奥利弗，同时看着属于兰斯洛特-阿尔特雷戈的一点迅速往要塞外侧退去。对此他和奥利弗都毫无异议，先前对援救目标的定位就已经让人受够了，本人实际承担了多大的负荷，菲利克斯甚至不能去进一步深究。不是说软弱，只是鲁路修说的不错——不能影响到自己的状态，尤其是在紧要关头中。

这就是足够紧要的关头了。相较于只能通过数据进行监测的其他人，他更能直观体会到这座要塞正在发生的变化。原本的完整结构已经开始崩坏，下层成为了不够稳定的区域。照这样下去，可能在坠毁实际发生前，藏在下层的那一人就会因垮塌事故或空隙开裂而殒命了。那个人身上可能维系着唯一的出路，扭转这一切的方法——假使它真的存在。

它真的存在吗？在驾驶装甲骑奔赴向目的地的途中，菲利克斯还在维续对要塞本身的感应，也在不断加深自己的怀疑。他不敢妄下定论，也不敢提前将自己不能确定的忧虑告诉已经足够操心的鲁路修。城塞在崩毁，而与尸体相伴的那一人，即使探知不到其具体想法，也能模糊感应到他枯灰似的死寂心念。好像结局已经笃定了，那个人只是在目送失控的列车往铁轨的尽头疾驰而去，至此寻常人力都无法再阻止这一切了。

然而菲利克斯自认这不是能妄加揣测的，当下他需要做的事很简单，遵照ZERO的命令完成扫荡，尽快突破阻碍，将幸存的那一人俘获并带回到安全地带。他并不认为自己能做出比鲁路修更好的判断，因而也不愿去僭越半分。于是他及时和剩余的突袭队成员打了个照面，一行人稍有减员，大抵是先前零零散散的内部遭遇战所致，然而目前带头的一个还算精神。

“这地方情况不妙。”奥利弗直截了当地说，“尽快解决，否认我们不见得能撑到安全撤退的时候。”菲利克斯在座舱中叹气，发动机体将所在位置推进到步行的众人的最前方。去往上层支援的红莲不在附近，他得自己冲阵，而负责看守会议厅的装甲骑统共有八台，两架一组分处于不同的出口处。他大概不需要将它们全数击退，拖延一至两组并给步行人员创造出攻破门栏带走目标人物的机会就行。然而就在他向前滑行而去的那一刻，他感应到钢铁结构扭曲断裂的征兆，在巨大声响还未实际传至耳中的一瞬间，他突然明悟似地抬起了眼睛。

“好啊。”他轻声说，“好吧。”

他捕捉到断裂的迹象，将它们一股脑地关联于近旁所能接触到的所有敌性个体。他做得不很熟练，但只要给对方施加一瞬间的停滞，就足够在交锋中创造出先机了。一股寒意同时滚过他自己的脊骨，像是血肉之躯徘徊在被撕裂的边缘，他将这失控的势头压制住了、返还于人，使得他所面对的机体来不及阻拦他启用主武器的劈砍动作。火光燃起时他听见嘶哑痛苦的惨叫声，从破损的机舱中传来，从被枪弹击倒还未迅速毙命的伤者处传来。他捕捉到更多玄奥轨迹，死去的那一瞬所负担的解脱与灵魂离去的征兆。他在击破四骑后横向闭锁的门扉处斩击而去，两下重击后通道打开了，而他心中警兆陡生，迅速回转以机体左臂架住斜后方新袭来的攻击。

震荡还在加剧，这让他的分神传导进行得愈发困难。他眼前一阵晕眩，在受击之余及时送出警告。“这地方快塌了！”他喊道，“你们得赶紧——”他抽空辨识出还算稳定的区域，挥臂指出能够平安撤离的路径方向。与此同时，其它方向的卫队在往这边合流，而意外插入的援军已经足够让他焦头烂额了。他的能源消耗比预想的更快，他无暇去分辨是环境还是性能的问题。目标人物自原本的封闭空间中被带出，他以余光确认了这点。就在这一刻，下坠开始了。

高度读数迅速跌落，城塞发出不堪重负的巨大噪音，战斗和撤离的步奏都被打乱，而廊道被生生撕裂扭曲了。菲利克斯闪避不及，机体伸在外招架的左臂被人斩断小半，机舱也遭受了一次钝重撞击。险些嵌入机舱的敌性单位几乎是贴在他身后爆炸，传递来的震动与冲击随着舱位内部的挤压变形卡住了他的腿脚，让剧痛自他身下一路席卷至冠顶。他的操作变得愈发艰难，警报显示还有一台活动敌机正在从斜后方接近。菲利克斯咬了咬牙，做好了硬抗一击的准备，心中刚升起一分死亡警兆，突然有人将俘获目标推至他面前，致使他下意识展臂接住目标个体，错失了动用武器的机会。

随后他听见一声爆响。走廊坍塌了，连同原本向他袭来的敌机一道沉入下层，剩余的步行人员聚拢到他身后，躲入他规划过的线路中，总算是没有减员过于严重。但有个人不见了，菲利克斯猛然发觉，背脊一阵寒凉上涌。他身下的疼痛让他在短时间内愈发清醒，让他立即意识到刚刚发生的一切意味着什么。以肉眼判断近旁最为脆弱的结构并进行破坏，需要精度足够的视力，以及——他望向坍塌的地段，在破碎的钢铁边缘捕捉到一杆手持榴弹发射器。他见过那东西，先前背在某个自号武器精通的家伙身后。

那家伙，他想。不该这样，你应该躲得更远，或者干脆反应不及才是。他感到困惑，他想进到下层将那人给刨回来，然而第二次爆炸发生了，连同上层结构一并塌陷下来，彻底堵死了原先的口径。在他预备呼叫之前，他耳畔忽然一阵噪音炸响，熟悉人声裹在其中，冲他大声嚷道：

“滚开——！”

菲利克斯僵住了，耳膜被震得生疼，燃料警告也一并跳入他的视野。他喘了口气，没忍住一声吃痛呻吟，对方在这时强行插入话头，语速飞快，伴随着一连串的爆破似的气音。“带他走。”那个人说，“别浪费时间了，本来也没剩多久了，那家伙的情报比什么都重要。你绕道过来得耗多久？你自己还撑得住吗？状态不好的家伙给我滚回后方去！”他几乎是在吼叫，他所说的内容一点不错，就像他们还在伊尔库茨克时，他大声吵嚷让计划的拟定者单独出逃的时候。方便脱身的人自行脱离，不要被余下的事情拖累脚步。始终是这样的，只是这回他选择独自留下。

“……奥利……”

菲利克斯咬紧牙关，控制机体转向提速，掩护剩余人员进行撤离。他没法为那个人打气加油，更说不出道别的话语。在通讯断去之前，曾经让他救了一回的同行者递来混着沉闷笑音的语句，陪伴他远走、直至他驶回外围区域还回荡在他耳畔。

“我都费了这么大劲来回报你了，小子，”那个人说，“别死了啊。”

 

等待接应，这是她先前所接收到的指令。

最初他们拟定计划时，她所负责的就是这一部分。假使ZERO的座驾出了什么差错，不能及时载上他们的救援目标，那么就由负责突袭的那支队伍将目标人物带离达摩克利斯，然后由她护送撤退回后方空舰上。那两个男孩倒是个赶个地冲在前头，也不顾自己究竟能起到多大作用。

在等待的途中，狄安娜不免有些烦闷。她留守在通道口附近不断刷新监控数据，时而拿向她逼近的空中作战单位活动练手。耗时太久了，按说如果目标已经安全进入阿尔特雷戈的座舱内部，剩余的突袭人员想要快速撤离并不是件多么费劲的事。就在她开始失去耐性的时候，ZERO的通讯再度传来，将某个队伍负责人抢下了新活儿的最新状况转告给她，并警告她千万做好接应工作，每拖后一秒就更危险一分。

与此同时她留意到了海拔高度上的异常读数，也无怪她感到愈发悠闲了。特化了续航能力的机型毕竟是少数，当前还在进行浮空作战的绝大多数飞行单位都是在依靠优异性能强撑。这不是什么好征兆，狄安娜敏锐察觉到。此时她所驾驶的机体在能源消耗方面占据优势，然而她不敢轻举妄动。及至要塞主体开始下坠，阿尔特雷戈已经从更高层的通道撤出，ZERO接入回通用频道，发出的命令比先前要有条不紊了许多。起码他们那边的状况算不得太坏，这让女孩稍微放心了片刻，又因下沉的庞然大物所传出的震荡而持续惴惴不安。

她再度刷新了监控数据，总算捕捉到属于突袭人员的信号。余下的数量比原先的编制要少，这也是不可避免的事。她及时呼叫运输机靠近，考虑到周遭空气的稀薄程度，停留时段和登机过程都不能太长。队列接近了，她暂时离开通道口，将周围袭来的干扰单位击退。随后一架暗色涂装的机体先于所有人出现在她视野中，不由分说地将托举在肢臂上的一具人躯粗暴塞进敞开的后机舱。那个男人脸色发青，行动也不甚灵便，被后至的步行人员一溜儿提起手臂牢固押住提往舱内深处。狄安娜简单确认状况后，将注意力转回到勉强支撑在机舱边缘的那台装甲骑上。下一秒她的眉头紧皱起来，面对已经明显损坏变形的机体不免有些慌乱。

“你怎么搞成这样？”

“帮我。”菲利克斯说。

他答非所问，通讯中传来的声音也比平时更为微弱。队伍成员撤离完毕了，看似如此，然而少去了一个理应处于同一临时编制下的人。甚至不需要再三确认，她耳边久久没响起另一个人故作轻松的问候就已经能够说明问题所在了，这让她心中的不祥预感加重了许多。“奥利奥在哪里？”她追问道。另一位驾驶员低低咳喘了一声，听似状态不佳。

“他，还在里面，”他还是及时应声，“我的能源消耗太快了，来不及……”

“不是你的问题，给我滚回后方去歇着。”狄安娜厉声道。她深吸了一口气，赶在任何人来得及阻止她之前毅然折入刚刚完成人员撤离的通道口中。那个蠢货，她咬着牙想，白痴，自以为是，没脸没皮只知道逞能和出风头。最该老实留在阵中的人为什么要闯到前线来？为什么要用强词夺理换取一个可能让自己丧命的位置？

她不管不顾地前冲了一阵，中途接收到菲利克斯共享来的地图，标记了他们先前失散时所处的方位。传递来的只有坐标，没有提供方向指引的声音。他的状态大概糟糕到需要立即离开战场了，她模模糊糊意识到这点，并没有催促或责怪他。这份认知进一步加重了她的忧虑，让她怀疑起自己是否真赶得及找到未脱出的那一人的下落。

只剩下她一人了。没有别的援军，也没有人阻拦她向内突入的去路。威胁来自于从高空下沉的城塞本身，断裂的回廊与依然锁死的门阀，被机械与人的尸体阻塞的路径。她绕了三次路，每次离最短路径偏差一分便更焦灼一些。撕裂的钢板锯齿状的边缘从四处突起，宛如嶙峋怪石与撕扯旅人头发的枝杈。她在黑暗森林中奔跑，躲开一些梦魇，却偏偏不能独自逃出去，在找到她被困的旅伴之前不行。

搜寻，捕捉信号，躲开不够稳固的建筑体，找到更加安全的线路，然后再重复一次。她向前奔跑着，独自一人，月亮和歌谣都离她而去。相信你自己，仅剩下一个声音在对她说，相信你自己……梦境还没有断绝，你来到这一步了。你做得很好。你还值得更多。她凿开一方被堵塞小半的缺口，打开一处通往下层的口径，终于——

“——奥利弗！”

“你终于又正常地叫我名字啦。”她的耳畔响起拖腔拖调的微弱哼声，“还是说我出现幻觉了？”

相隔三道回廊和一处坍塌的危险区，一个人形被圈定出来。他的通讯器里杂音很重，信号本身也断断续续，她不确定自己进行喊话的话能有多少有效信息传递过去。她应该提醒他一些事，比如说自救，比如说尽量离不稳定的结构远些、毕竟装甲骑行驶过去可能造成新一次的塌陷。她应该及时提醒他的，而不是像个普通的发脾气的小姑娘一样在座舱里毫无意义地大声咒骂。“你这个白痴，疯子，自大狂，”她尖叫道，“逞能逞到不记得自己有多弱，你这个——”

“对不起。”那个人的声音再度传来，比之先前又减弱了几分。狄安娜吸了下鼻子，操控机体的动作未停，为了减轻二次震荡而脱离滑行着力点改为浮空飞行。

“——蠢货。”她说，“奥利弗，你在……”

狄安娜，他叫她。他知道那个名字，他认可它，是从何时开始的呢？他不完全知道它的含义，如同他不知道所有埋没在尘埃里的故事。他在她接近自己的途中这样呼唤她，一次、两次，第三次末尾被嘈杂电流声吞没，一阵刺耳摩擦后归于寂静。别、她茫然攥紧手指，加速向正确的方位推进，心下落入一阵恐慌，别不出声，别断去回应，别就这样就此消失——

别死在我看不见的地方。

有一些往事不足以形成梦魇，它们只是存在过、离开了，淡化至让人形成失去的感念。如果它们不再重复，原本就是那样简单的东西，如同不再翻开的陈旧书本，字句都被人淡忘，埋藏在记忆中的某一个角落，如此这般安然贮存到很久以后。有一些事物则留下了，被摆放在明处，比如对诗歌的追忆，比如一个名字，而被留下的事物将设计好的实验体缓慢地还原回一个寻常的“人”。然后在今时今日，她所拥有的东西变得不足安定了，趋向于可能涣散的浮沫，连同旧日遗痕一道凝聚成更为真切的悲恸。

我亲吻过一个女孩，她想。在安静的夜里，在我还没能开始做梦的时候。那个人再也没有回来。离去了，消失了，连一道用于找寻的线索都没能残留，连一缕影子都没能剩下。然后，是在多久以后呢，我亲吻过一个男孩。就在身边，在触手可及处，在本不该错失的距离上，就像过去一样。她用力眨动双眼，控制机体肢臂搬开最后一道阻碍。监测数据随着返回画面一道刷新，她的同伴躺在坍塌碎裂的堆积物边缘，明显被爆炸导致的灼烧所波及过，半身都浸着灰黑焦痕和血渍。他没有说话，然而监测显示他生命体征还算稳定，呼吸没有断绝，大抵是因伤势而陷入了半昏睡中。就在这一刻，她的恐慌停止了，视野迅速模糊又重归清晰，细小尘埃在她身边浮动，随着涣散的影子与月光残像一道消隐了。

我找到你了。她低声喃喃，将昏迷的伤者小心地托举而起，保护在自己的荫蔽下。返程或许要更为艰难，然而她如释重负地长长吁气，在沾了泪水的面容上扳起一丝微笑。你没事了，我找到你了。

 

我们没有时间了，他想。

他甚至无暇去听更多报告，或在加密线路中确认那几人的安危。他想这么做，他想将所有人都撤回后方，从现在开始抽身，至少一部分人能摆脱面前的困局。然而他困在ZERO的身份里，他不能简单地为少数人的命运轻易做决断。他从在座椅中小憩的朱雀身边站起，冷眼望着被推进门来的新俘虏，手中备好的武器径直比向对方的脑袋。

“如果命令达摩克利斯下坠的人是你，”他说，“告诉我让它停下的办法。”

在他的面前，独自被推进门抛下的卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼因重心不稳而跪坐在地。他的一侧足踝浸着血渍，他的短发散乱得不像样，额角黏附着一缕一缕的暗红污秽。他没有抬头，于是鲁路修半跪下去，用枪口抵住他的下颌强行向上挑起。那张面容上一片平静，不见分毫慌乱恐惧，隐约笼着灰白死寂。

“没有办法。”卡诺恩说。他翘起嘴唇，说话时甚至捎上了满足平定的微笑。“一旦自毁程序启动了，就是不可逆转的了。核心区域被完全封锁，最高权限也不能再度开启，防御力度足以抵抗主舰级别的炮击，想要提前引爆是做不到的。”他的声音流畅清晰，眼睛里写上了空虚嘲弄，“你以为我没料想过落入你手中的可能性吗？即使你用Geass来命令我，也是毫无意义的。我做不到，没有人能做到的。”

鲁路修本想骂他是疯子，然而眼前的男人分明已经冷静下来。假使他曾狂热过，那温度也散去了；假使他曾疯癫过，在所有缜密的排布和规划之后，他也没给自己留下多少纯然发泄情绪用的空间。不是说他没剩下多少私欲了，他从一开始便是基于私欲而行动的，在整段旅途即将走至终点时，以此对他进行指摘也毫无意义了。他还在笑，他在反向审视ZERO，他的目光从持枪的人身上移到一旁，又很快兜转回来。“击毁它，把它拆成碎片，余下的东西依然足以撼动伯利恒的防空网。”他继续说。他的言语刺耳但诚实，先前粗略计算的结果也是如此。鲁路修心下一沉，卡诺恩则慢条斯理地抬高了一根手指。“除非——哦，”他说，“你们还有一个选择。”

“女皇一直在关注这边的动向，”在他们后方，朱雀的声音适时响起，“要求她尽早发射芙蕾雅的话，还来得及将危机化解在空中——”

“部队来不及后撤的。”鲁路修说，“即使从现在开始全速退出战圈，即使我们已经在做了，也无法完全逃离那种武器能够吞噬的范围。前线的联军部队构成相当复杂，很难划分具体的止损线，战死也就罢了，如果是灭亡于帝国手笔……”

他顿住了，瞪视向面前噙着微笑的罪魁祸首。宛如在欣赏戏剧的高潮，种种铺垫完成舞台的全部布置，然后在台下静候破灭的发生。“……这就是你的目的所在，对吗？引动这场决战，将各方势力的焦点都一并聚集起来，然后将他们的命运和这座要塞捆绑在一起。”局中人说，“二选一，要么让伯利恒面对彻底毁灭的命运，要么让联军伤筋动骨，然后由不列颠尼亚来承担过失。基于超合众国的联盟关系必将受挫，联盟内重要成员或者联盟本身，二选一后必将重创其一。无论选择哪一条路，都会引发更为长远的祸事。”

他能一字一句道出将临的命运，但他无力更改全局。不似他以本来面目参与战争的时日，他不能以ZERO的身份担下这一次战争的祸因。精密嵌套的齿轮运转至此，他自己也成为其中的一环，即使想要跳出僵局将架构本身毁坏掉，希望也过于渺茫了。他抿紧嘴唇，心下暴戾翻涌，让他差些就这样直接击穿面前这人的脑袋。卡诺恩仿佛浑不在意他的阴沉眼神，又一次将目光往旁侧偏移，大抵是锁定了蜷坐在座椅中的那一人。

“自然。”卡诺恩说，缓慢地眨着眼睛，总算呈出了一点儿令人恼恨的叹惋意味，“顺便一说，关于枢木卿，我本来指望那个笼子能多困住他一会儿的，截至做出抉择的分歧点，他都无法离开这里，这样一来事情会变得更加有趣……没想到你们能这么快找到他。”

“至少你也不能把握到所有事情。”鲁路修没好气道。他厌恶地一皱眉，认真地犹豫了一秒要不要立即开枪。眼前的人耸起肩膀，蹭上血污的面孔依然挂着那股笑意。

“我原本就不是负责布局的人，我也不至于这么自信。”卡诺恩说，“七成把握就足够普通人去为之冒险，如今主要目的达到了，剩下的部分瑕疵也不过是美中不足罢了。”

鲁路修冷哼一声，用枪托揍了他的脑袋。没有时间了，也不能指望眼前的人来帮忙择出一条道路。ZERO在满心焦虑中回到通讯屏前，旋即陡然一愣。白衣的魔女轻轻摇头，为他让出正面通话的位置。在画面当中，当前的帝国最高领袖端坐在那里。她的背后是明亮窗口，窗口外是还未开始燃烧的青空。

“我拿到‘钥匙’了。”她说。她的双眼平静望来，相隔生死攸关的高度触及他的面孔。他想象过他们再度坦诚相见的时机，没有隐喻和讽刺，没有交锋和试探，也没有面具遮掩，却不料是在当下的这一刻。他们隔空对上目光的时候，他看见蝴蝶的幻影，自她肩头扑簌而过，在光亮中残碎消失了。

“……陛下。”他说，勉强扯起一抹微笑。

娜娜莉向他颔首，他的胞亲、他的血脉相连之人，手中握着那武器的键匙，从容如过去她身处天空之上时面对他的情境一般。她不在此处，不在他近前，他下意识地前伸手指，温柔轻缓地搭触在屏幕上方。“你知道你将要面对什么吗？”他不自觉压低声调，使得先前尖锐的愤怒消散了去。女皇向他回以微笑，眼目神情柔和了些。

“当然。”她回答道，“四年以前我已经下过类似的决心了，这次也不过是再重复一回。”

但这和四年前不同，鲁路修想。她和那时的她所处的位置不同了，立场可能更接近于举世闻名的暴君，已被记载为死亡的她的兄长。如今他再不能以公众身份示人，本身也暂时藏匿回这样一个不能轻易毁去的假象里。“没有人能为你分担走更多骂名了。”他轻声告诉她，包覆着难以消解的怜悯和苦痛。女皇向他微笑，眼目阖拢小半，眼角弯起的模样好像仍是过去依赖于他的小妹妹。

然而她昂起头，口吻冷静庄重，平缓而不容置喙。“所以这就是我本该承担的。”她说，“潘德拉贡的真相湮灭于尘埃了，罪恶被推到死人的头上，而我坐在这里，就好像我不需要为任何事情悔过。为什么呢？分明是我构成了其中的一环，才让我们面对一片焦土沦落到流离在外的地步。”

鲁路修沉默了，他短暂阖眼，记起她已经长大到越过了自己死去时的年纪。他不能指责她的抉择，四年前便是这样，而今更加缺乏立场。所以他咽下劝服的话语，他轻声叹气，抽回手指来缓缓低头致意。

“不列颠尼亚经不起第二次这样的损失了。即使联盟会在日后四分五裂，我也不能……我毕竟是这个国家的领导者。它已经在变好了，但再遭遇一次重击就不见得了。”女皇说。她的双眼平视前方，光洁面容上满是坚毅。“如果说这样能使得战争结束，让我做吧。如果余下的人会憎恨我，我的国民也不会感激我，由他们去吧。”她说，“我从不希求能在这个位置上保全自己，一开始就是如此。”像你那样，她的眼睛在说，你知道的、你在死去的那一刻就该知晓了。所以你不该阻拦我，你终究是不该这样做的。

那么，鲁路修想，你做出了决定。

道路指明了，随后要做的是最后的计算，确保损失程度能够减到最轻。他轻声告诉她随时做好准备，然后深吸一口气，进入指挥频道，沉声发布了命令。“全面撤退。”他说，确保自己吐词清晰，没有任何冗余的迟疑和颤音，“各方面军将领及重要指挥层优先，以五公里为第一基准线进行快速逃离，开启全部护盾系统，我们余下的时间是——”

“——等等。”

女人的声音响起得过于突兀，在场所有人都不禁为之诧异。鲁路修原本不至于就这样被她轻易打断，然而她拧住他的胳膊，强迫他往另一个方向去。“C.C.？”他低声埋怨，“这时候还有什么……”

“看。”魔女抬手前指，“已经开始了。”

通讯中杂声乍起，逐渐变作无序的电流混音，屏幕上的画面也一阵闪动，可此时没人在意了。在面向战场前沿的窗璃中，在肉眼可见的视距中，那庞然大物仍在下坠，然而在它的边缘处，跳曜起了一抹黑暗。那是夜色所远不能企及的事物，如同深渊之底，如同虚空本身都被撕裂，暴露出世界表层背后的“无”。起先只是一丝一缕，然而不过片刻，它扩散开来、歪曲缭绕，凭空扭动如火舌吞噬，仿若燎燃了来自炼狱的灾厄。那应当是常人所不能理解的事物，然而魔女注视着那丝丝缕缕逐渐连缀成形的痕迹，望着它侵吞坠落之物的步奏，她叹息着，金色眼瞳里浮起浅淡哀伤。

“那个小男孩，他只是追着光向前走。他确实前进了，也摆脱了一些桎梏，但他从来没有试图逃离过自己的命运。”她轻声说，“你看，他还是这样做了。”

 

他知道军队正在撤离。早在他负伤之前，在一起让他的同伴陷入险境的行动之前，ZERO已经颁下一次这道命令。外头的形势不好，想要撤出到安全距离也不是件易事。用于毁灭的凶器已经引动了，从高空往云层中跌落，而银白机体在这时奔袭而来，绕过他的阻拦向内部攻去。那女孩让他回去后方，情急之下口吻并不算友好，他也不会为此多怪罪她什么。

她回去了，她去寻找那个没能及时脱出的人。没有装甲骑帮助，他不可能独自脱离那座死亡城塞。而有人会阻拦他们，必然有人会进行阻拦的——拖累联军的步伐，围困住剩余的人员，即使联盟中还留在那里面的有价值的目标已经所剩无几，也要在己方粉身碎骨前将他们一道拉下地狱。足够了。他安静地想着，望向她所驶去的地方。你们所做的足够多了，而我也退避得足够多了。真奇怪，明明我之前独自待了那么久，却还是做不惯这种只想保全自己的事情。

是从何时开始发觉的呢？他已经不再憎恨披着人类样貌的群体了，又或者他从未那样做过。从他作为编号者仅有的一次搭档任务开始吗？在他下意识将不甚熟悉的搭档从致命弹道上推开的时候，那时他察觉到了任何事情吗？那时他已经开始为某个人所改变了，或许是这样的。往后也是一样，他会试图将别人从险境中推开，至于那归根溯源是否出于他在本能地否认自身有存活下去的价值，好像也不那么重要了。

被人所救是比拯救旁人更为沉重的负担，一道牵线会固化成一道枷锁，让他不能就这样坦然放下心去。他拒绝了返还主舰下机检修并接受救治的提议，以强硬口吻要求运输机上的管制者将常用于各方面快速支援的备用能源递交给自己，趁ZERO无暇顾及单一个体的去向之时往回折返。他的机体和他自身的状况都不算好，已经无法以通常手段来应对作战了，幸好他的武器并不局限于此。

编号X27深吸了一口气，勉强以双手来维持驾驶方向，追往下落的城塞，让自身轨迹混进拖曳而出的火光与烟雾里。他让感知范围扩散开来，将整座要塞都囊括进去。处于更外围的战斗已经无暇顾及了，为此他暗叫了一声抱歉，在疼痛和失血虚弱间拿捏着自身的界限。真糟糕，他苦笑着想。相较于“那个人”来说又如何呢？比起之前他所体会到的沉积在整身血肉中的折磨痕迹，此时的伤势好像也没那么痛了。

问题在于失血。他的腿脚正在失去知觉，反应也变得迟缓了些。但对于他当前的计划来说，这似乎还更好，相较于将自身作为导向标、搭建起物件与人之间的关联，直接以自身出发去建立感应要更容易些。拖慢敌性目标的速度，让前去搭救同伴的贝狄威尔成功逃脱，让更多联军中人脱离死亡之地，这就是他要做的事了。

“——那么……”

他低语道，折向那庞然大物的主体，将自身所遭受的痛楚完整清晰地投映而出，传递给他所能捕捉到的每一个敌性目标。他在头脑中听见遥远虚幻的惨叫声，宛如灵魂本身的嚎哭。他记起往事，独来独往的时日里与人互相拳脚相加的搏斗过程。惩罚总会降临，最终也不会决出完全的胜利者，但他总能拖得人落到比自己更惨些的境地里，于是他在这一刻笑了。

“……谁能坚持得更久一点呢？”

能够用于作战的只剩下主武器，但使用武器反击意味着他不能进行灵活规避。反抗向他袭来了，就算他尽可能拖慢了那些人的攻击动作，他还是不能躲避开全部。剩余的能量不足以支撑起坚实防御，倒不如全部用于延续飞行。一次碰撞中他的脏腑受到冲击，变形更为严重的机舱压迫得他的下半身动弹不得。他咳出一口鲜血，在错乱狂躁间将怒火和苦痛一并倾泻而出。某一刻他把握到了灵魂的形状，在寂静中俯瞰向不知名的敌军与自己，那些人的灵魂因痛苦而歪曲的迹象同自身的完全一致，连溃散的征兆都如出一辙。这是同调达到巅峰的征兆，如果换做平日、不在这般险境中的时候，他应当去找谁索要几句称赞的。

是这样啊，此刻他平静想着。那么，即使最坏的情况发生，也不算太坏。

那么，也许，我应当是可以死在这里的。

他死去时能带走多少人呢？他能捕捉到的全部，这座城塞中所有会拖慢他的同伴离去脚步的人，他能做到的。他还在与城塞一同下落，他的头脑开始晕眩，视野中也攀上斑驳模糊的迹象，具体的事物变为冗杂的点与线。对于存在本质的感应和把握反而变得清晰起来，如同他在枪伤剧痛中面对死亡的威胁时，在恐惧中所激发而出的本能一般。在痛苦傍身的濒死时刻，解构和联立都比平时更为容易。他的知觉在另一方面变得明晰通透，就在某一瞬，他意识到这是基于破灭的征兆而进行的。

——是啊。

我就是这样的东西吧，他想。许久都没能发掘而出的力量，它原本就足够危险，不受控的话便自然会沦为需要废置处理的东西。作用于事物，作用于人，作用于现世的存在本身。他咧开嘴角，将周遭的魂灵和自己锁死在一起。但还不够。如果只是钳制住那些人的行动，让他们挣扎痛苦或干脆死去都好，但一整座天空要塞依然会下坠。达摩克利斯的利剑，悬吊在城市的顶空，坠落的同时便宣告了毁灭与死亡。他知道存在于他们下方的是哪座城市，里头留居着谁，对于不列颠尼亚、对于ZERO来说意味着什么。所以剑身不能坠落，致命的威胁不能抵达地面。他闭眼又睁开，他几乎看不见任何清晰形廓了，但他的感应变得通透如镜，在他暗淡下去的视野间映出层层叠叠的影子。

还不够。只是让活人都死去还不够。还需要更多，不光是生命，要让剩余的残渣也一并被吞噬。他仰起头，隐约感应到一抹银白光芒破开茧壳束缚，向天空上升去。于是他放下心来，将念想投向残余的城塞主体，任意识向冰冷中沉坠而去。他望见深渊，他看见湮灭的迹象，他牵动了它，以自身的灵魂作为最后的索引。

那么撕裂吧，破灭吧，随着我自身的灵魂一起彻底消亡吧，就连化归本源的机会都不复存在。这是最为恶劣的诅咒，是与希望所引导的力量截然相反的东西，是人造的怨魂，是纯粹的末路。他睁着眼目，他觉察到吞噬的起始，宛如来自炼狱的黑炎，包裹住他想要抹去的事物，也一并灼烧在他自己的意识上。这就是傀儡被植入的程式，他想，有人想帮我摆脱它，有人想引我前往更好的地方——足够了，结束了。到这里就够了，让我回归深渊吧，我原本就是这样被定性的。

这就是我存在于此的理由了。

X27，一个编制下最后的幸存者，未曾施行的计划，往后的逃离与自我觉醒，一切的一切都是为了来到这一步。是为什么呢，他想。我是足够厌恶过去的，本该在最后都放不下才对，可我现在甚至不感到害怕。但是，如果我在死去时拥有一个名字……那么也许，我稍微成为了与原本的怪物不一样的存在吧？

“……对不起。”他轻声说。

他的声音已经过于微弱了，即便通讯还连接着，恐怕这呢喃耳语似的声响也无法传至任何人耳畔。他将燃烧的意念集中在城塞上，已经无法看清事物的双眼却向上仰去，仰向天空。那些人留在那里，那里是安全的、再不会有能够切实危及到他们的事物了。与他一并逃离囚牢的人，与他同行的人，以及他们的引领者，在最初的最初、在黑暗中就赠予他一个名字。菲利克斯，那个人说，执拗地以这种方式来呼唤他。一个微小的偏差，由此而种下的、作为人类而活的心念，一路走来直到此处，到最后都会一直陪伴他。

“我大概是可以跑掉的，应该是来得及的。”他说，“你看，现在我跑得足够快了。还可以再快一些，更快一些……我本来能够追上你们的。我本来可以让人追不上我的。也许吧，我不知道。”

——但我不能那样做。

他向上望着，他抬起手指。他甚至无法将臂膀前伸，只能尽力将指尖抬高些、再抬高些，好像在寻找一缕光。痛苦在消逝了，他与世界的关联将耗尽了。你看，他想，结果到了最后，率先将人抛下的一方其实并不是你。

“再见了。”他说。在被深渊所吞噬前的最后一刻，有虚幻的影子将他拥抱住，温度落在他逐渐静止的心脏上。那么、我还是寻找到了。我见过了这一切，我拥有了一缕光。

……谢谢你，我很高兴。

 

监控屏上显示着达摩克利斯跌出肉眼观测视角后的模样。它在天空上燃烧，庞大边廓开始向内翻卷，收束之处全然湮灭于无形。通讯静止了，没有额外的指令需要颁布，撤退和残余的战斗步奏都滞缓了，仿佛所有人都被这异样的诡物吸引去了心神。那是寻常一生中都难见一次的光景，那黢黑歪曲的痕迹早已超出了常人认知的范畴，比之火焰更像来自深渊的影子。ZERO静静站立在监测画面前方，手指蜷起握紧，掌心都被刺痛。他像毫无所觉，又好似比常人多把握到了一丝真相。“那是什么……？”他低声问。魔女自他身侧靠近，轻轻搭上他的肩头。

“神谴。”她告诉他。

一个既定的结论，让他不愿承认的猜测凿击到实处。他们从废墟中刨出的零碎资料，她所进行的一部分推断，他知道的。他知道了原理，便也知道了代价。鲁路修怔怔望着空中烧灼的黑炎，缓慢意识到这意味着什么。但不该的，他想，不该这样，之前的引导不是为了让那年轻人自取灭亡。“你发过誓的，”他轻声道，身躯逐渐浸入一片冰冷，“你明明说——”

“我向你承诺的是我会帮他，也不会刻意戕害他。”C.C.说。她的手指从他肩头滑落，在他臂弯间稍作停留。“那是他自己的选择。”

你看，她叹息道。那孩子终究是蜕变成了另外的模样。她另一只手抬高前指，让人留意到不祥黢黑中窜起的一点异样征兆。从虚无当中绽放，逐渐舒展开来，在黑色的火焰即将燃烧殆尽时，铺张开了太阳般炽热绚烂的金芒。看吧，不是人造的怪物，不是纯粹的消耗品，不是以毁灭意念点燃世界的薪料。他没有从宿命中逃离，但他终究是遵从了自己的愿望，而不是被纯粹的诅咒所燃烧殆尽，你看——

“那就是为了守护而诞生的，最后的火焰了。”

温暖的金色光焰包裹了残余的城塞结构，如沉下的恒星，将周遭灾厄与毁灭的痕迹吞噬了、抹去了，自身也趋向于消散。鲁路修无言地望着这一切，原先的庞然大物已经消解，连碎屑都不剩分毫。观测还在继续，通讯中终于恢复了实时播报，确认针对伯利恒的主要威胁已消除，正在清点其它局部状况。“捕捉到一骑残余。”通讯中说，“正在加速下坠，没有呼叫回应，根据监控测算确认能源已耗尽。那台机体是……”那边话音未落，画面中陡然切入一道深红流光，决然向下突进而去。

“卡莲——！”

那声呼喊来自外部线路，那个声音属于最后的圆桌骑士。特里斯坦已经回到帝国军阵中，来不及阻止她的突兀行动。“没有用的。”C.C.轻声说。没用的，早在火焰熄灭之前，就已经太迟了。然而红莲依然在加速，推进自身行进得比那一台失去回应的机体坠落的速度更快。昔日里天空上的胜利者，险些因力竭而坠毁、所幸被人施以援手才得以攫取战果的幸存者，她在向下追赶，一意孤行地往命轨的重叠处抓握而去。

“闭嘴！”她尖声道，“至少不要掉下去，至少不从这里滑落的话——”

站立在屏幕前方的男人闭上眼，剩余的人声交错在他耳际，成为冗余的杂音。他缓步后退，他在黑暗中轻轻呼吸，想让自己从浮游似的幻觉中挣脱出来。为什么呢，他想，为什么呢，你身上没有枷锁也没有祝福。因为我想你们是自由的，因为我不想重复我的过错了。但是到了现在……

为什么呢，我分明应该多赠给你一个愿望的。

他在昏沉恍惚中记起往事，在他更为年轻的时日里，当他屹立在天空上宣告自己的胜利之后，战局结束了，而公众眼中的零之骑士殒命于那一役。他记得静养中的名义上的死者，在实际为自己覆上面具前，拖着过去名为枢木朱雀的残骸在他近旁悄无声息地行动。那个人活下来了，从火焰炙烤与爆炸余波中生还了，如果运气再差些、也没有求生的意志来接管行动，那个人本该随着过去的座驾一同化为灰烬的。那个人没有质疑过战争本身的经过，也没有质疑过自己的使命，即使那要求他去面临足以致命的危难。他让一个愿望维系住了性命，他活下来了。

你活下来了，鲁路修安静想着。这并不意味着我所做的一切都是正确的。

他在幻影和回声的陪伴回到地面。红莲降落在伯利恒东南侧的郊外，驻守在另一架能量耗尽的残破机体旁边。肢体多处损毁，座舱严重变形，上级权限覆盖也只能勉强令其弹开一道缝隙，于是在他到达现场的时候，在场的看护者简单告明情报便运用暴力手段将整个座舱都拆卸而下。他没有应声，没有批准也没有制止。在拆卸下的座舱被打开到足够望见内里情况的程度后，他一言不发地走上前去，靠近这一役里最后的死者。

那年轻人安静地仰倒在驾驶位上，面容像久不见天日般苍白失色，唇角沾着些没揩拭去的血污。他的面上浮着一抹似有若无的微笑，他的双眼没有闭合，然而这一切都是僵死凝固的，并不见半点鲜活生机。鲁路修接近他，手指拢过他稍微留长的鬓发，碰到他的额角，然后是他的眼眶。他死去的眼瞳与往日有些不同，左侧还维持着静谧纯黑，另一侧则变了模样，浮现出翅翼招展般的明亮纹路，将虹膜都染作绚烂金色。静止了，死去了，火焰熄灭了，余下的不过是倒影残屑。接近死者的人垂下颅首，指尖颤动了三次，也没能替他将眼睑合上。

“ZERO。”有人叫他。

是卡莲的声音。她也一样到了近旁，或许就在后方不远处。她的声音里裹杂着某种压抑的成分，鲁路修一时间无心去辨识。他将指掌垂下，抚过死者面廓，落至颈间停留，寻觅到细细颈链并轻巧勾起，扯出或许还留着余温的两枚吊牌。不死鸟，他嘴唇嚅动，无声拼读出上面铭刻的字词。火焰与辉煌，经历涅槃而后重生——可你分明只燃烧了一次，就已然化作灰烬了。他感到好笑，他的肩膀抖动了两下，他想将剩余的东西揽入自己怀中，只当是一个寻常拥抱，如同他过去所做过的那样。然而对方的身躯卡死在变形的座舱里，血渍一路浸染至腰腹，几乎难以判明下半身实际的形状。他尝试拽拉了几下，又拼劲去推压挤在死者血肉间的金属结构。他粗暴动作时情绪不佳，发觉并不起效后攥拳砸在座舱的边缘，希图换取多一丝的空隙。身后的女人抽了下鼻子，提高声音想制止他的无用功。

“够了，ZERO，他已经——”

“……鲁路修。”另一个声音说。

一面手掌搭上他的后背，平静缓慢地贴合了，就这样支撑在他身后不动，而不是去按压他的手腕或禁锢住他的肩臂。他瞪着眼，望着面前的死者。另一人的体温和存在本身抵在他身后，这让他在混沌茫然中把握到一抹微弱的安定。他渐渐停了动作，一时间只是垂首深深呼吸，手掌拢回镌刻字样的金属吊牌间，终究还是没能在此刻就将副牌摘落。来到他身后的人叹了气，声音低沉而柔和。“别勉强自己了。”那人说，“让我来吧。”

以你现前的状态，你又能比我强上多少呢？鲁路修这么想着，犹疑片刻后还是起身让开。他提着披风边角后退，这会儿他没有戴回面具，他迟钝地嗅到干枯的血。白衣裹身的男人换位至他前方，到达他原本所处的位置上，躬身下去敲打推拉了一阵，好像在确认残余不多的肢体力量是否足以做点什么。才脱离囚禁不久的一方看似依然疲惫，没有坚持多久便半蹲半跪下去支撑住自己，然后喊了卡莲的名字。

“不要动用装甲骑。”朱雀说，“让专用设备过来这边，对变形部分进行切割处理，应该还能尽最大可能保全剩余的遗体。”他下令的声音还相当沉稳，他还能够做出相应判断。女人抬首应是，身形站得笔直。

“我去帮忙传达。”

“拦住不列颠尼亚军，别让他们过来这边。”他又进行补充，“圆桌骑士也一样。”

“我知道。”卡莲硬着嗓子说。

她转身前跺了下脚，很快就噔噔走开了。C.C.没有随同前来，于是在卡莲钻回自己的机舱封闭起来后，留在外的便暂时只剩下两个活人了。鲁路修用力捏着手指，许久才留意到身前那人的背影又松垮了些。所有徒劳的个人尝试都告终了，停歇了，周围安静下来，夏末秋初裹上些微凉意的阵风席卷而过，带来落叶与泥土的气味。

“他会让我想起过去认识的人。”鲁路修说，“也许就因为这样，打从一开始，我就希望他能过得更好些。”他开口的时机相当突兀，但代替他靠近死者的男人没有异议，只是轻声回应他的话：

“是吗，你还真是温柔啊。”

“我知道这听上去有点不公平。”鲁路修说。他捏着自己的指尖，他想着尖刀与怒吼，黑暗里躲避开的、袭击来的、忏悔着的影子。“我自作主张的劝慰，我寄托在他身上的东西，我想挽救他的原因，对他来说是……”他低声喃喃，陡然闭目间浮起苦涩笑意，“啊，但是，能活下去就好了。”

“……你还真是残酷啊。”朱雀说。

随后他们一并沉默了，获救的囚徒跪坐在原处，伸手搭覆上死者的眼睛。于是在最后一刻呈出异色的双眼阖拢了，这令他浮着微笑的面容显得满足而安详。但奇迹的机会用尽了，过去的死者凝望着他，心知他不可能经历同自己一般的事情。躯体的残损且不提，连灵魂都湮灭的话，即便是通晓万千奥秘的魔女也毫无办法。鲁路修眨了眨眼，发觉自己的眼眶有些发痒。他感到好笑，他想失去的过程原本就是这样的东西，就此他也没有立场去指责别人。总有人会选择这样的道路，即使旁人终究是不会这样期许的。

“我梦见过你的死。”然后他说。那可能是我离开坟墓的理由中的一部分。

就像这样，面临你一人无法完全解决的困境，拼尽全力战斗，然后死去。他回想起那些零散模糊的梦境，他所记挂的人落到他所不愿看到的情境里。所有的抉择都指向死路，也没有人能伸出援手，就算挣扎也没有改变结局。就算有人希望你能活着，就算有人那么期望着。

……就像这样死在尘埃里。

他垂着肩臂和冠首，不知道自己是在控诉还是哀悼。他听见自己的声音，嘶哑粗粝似海潮在尖礁上击碎，浮沫自砂砾间冒起又湮没。也许还要更糟，他说。至少到最后，那孩子也拥有一个名字了。可你什么都没有了，你什么都不要了。他望着眼前白衣的背影，他看见他们彼此分离的年间游荡于世的魂灵。他不知道自己在谈论什么，过去、未来还是一个真实存在的梦。

然后那人开口了，温柔应上他的话语。“……我有名字的啊，鲁路修。”那人说，“如果你这么希望的话。”

那是时隔多久的一句妥协，一个被确认的存在证明，鲁路修忽然记不太清了。他勉力弯起嘴角，他躬身向前，手指搭上对方的肩头，尝试着呼唤了一声。

“朱雀。”

“嗯。”

“朱雀。”他重复道，仿佛事到如今听到空腔中的回响能够弥补些什么。他俯下身，凑得更近，几乎贴着了对方后颈上翘起的一绺发尾。

“嗯。鲁路修。”对方耐心地回答。

他埋得更低，手臂圈过囚衣包裹的肩颈，将两人之间的距离悉数收束在一个拥抱里。“枢木朱雀。”他说。他听见自己的发颤的声音，自己的过于压抑的心跳，他嗅到灰烬与血，于是他将身前的人抱得更紧，以汲取一些仍然温热的东西。在夏季离去之前，有一场骤雨浸透山林，有人在微光处握住他的手掌，接纳所有不能为外人所知的秘密。

“想哭就哭吧。”他听见对方说，“因为彻底失去谁而在我面前哭，这还是第一次呢。”

于是他闭拢双眼，允许自己打碎那层不堪一击的平静，在硝烟和火焰一并熄灭的湛蓝天空下，将细微哽咽藏在这唯独他们两人所知晓的一隅里。


	7. Chapter 7

“我以为负责关押我的应该是帝国方。”囚徒说。

他发声的时候，有一束白亮的光投在他的脸孔上，将他日益憔悴的迹象映得分外明显。在大局已定之后，他未做过多抵抗，有那么一两次尝试自吞枪子，失败后便被绑缚了手脚。他倒也没有不择手段地将自己弄得疯癫痴傻，或者干脆一头撞向墙壁，看样子是想选个更为体面的死法。到访者坐在他对面，自面具下冷静审视着他的模样。

“你造成的祸事所波及到的势力远不止不列颠尼亚一方。”到访者说，双手在膝上交叠，口吻平和地道出事实，以及另一部分他自己所掌握的信息，“这就是为什么即将对你进行审判的是国际法庭，而不是帝国最高法庭。根据女皇个人的意见，她会仁慈地宽恕你，免你于死罪，剥夺政治权利终身并放逐海外，即使换取到减刑机会，也有为期两百年的禁止入境限制令。”

囚徒笑了，于苍灰影子笼罩的面容上拧起一抹讥讽。“在集体审判前就公开的判决结果真的可信吗？”

“这只涉及不列颠尼亚单方的处理意见，所以当然，这部分不会出什么差错。”到访者平静相应，“至于对你个人的具体处置结果，我也无法提前判定。”

他沉默片刻，在面具下认真凝望长桌对面的男人，从笼在囚衣下愈发消瘦的身形，到那张依然看得出过去精致修饰痕迹的脸孔。在他的审视下，卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼懒洋洋地舒展着肩膀，唇角撇下不屑弧度，好似对自己往后的命运漠不关心。到访者在物件遮掩下轻轻咧嘴，身躯向前倾斜而去，通过一个标志性的面具形状从更近处逼视对方。

“但是如果，只是如果，”他轻声说，字句咬得缓慢清晰，“最后判决你余下的牢狱生活归黑色骑士团来进行布置和看管的话，我会很高兴的。”

卡诺恩眯起眼睛，仿佛目睹了什么有趣的事情。“不打算继续戴着那张看似公正的伪善面具了吗，ZERO？”他轻飘飘地说。到访者哼笑一声，抬手取下面具，连带着勾下内层面罩，将自己的面孔袒露而出。他将多余物件推至桌沿，冷眼望向前方，对上那双见到自己容貌后不受控地起了波澜的浅蓝眼睛，随即恢复双手叠膝，好整以暇地向后仰回椅背里。

“公正？”鲁路修缓声道，“我可从来都没这么自命过。”

 

床铺边传来一阵嚓嚓的刀削响动。他从午睡中醒来的时候，这声响相当鲜明，而他在反应几秒后也理清了状况。他撑开发沉的眼睑，露在外头的右眼转了转，确认挂在左臂的吊水还没输送完毕。刀削声停止了，然后是切割，咔嚓脆响掰下其中一块，紧接着那块戳在刀尖上的削好皮的苹果就笔直抵达了他的面前。

这也不是头一次了，但他在咬下送到嘴边的水果块时还是有些胆颤心惊。那柄小刀往后一晃，从他面前收走，紧接着又是咔嚓一声脆响。“ZERO用不知名手段劝降了一部分俘虏，把阿勒夫的防线撬开了一道缝，然后一口气凿了下去。”坐在他床边的女孩不咸不淡道，在他讶异地张开嘴时又把一块苹果戳了过来，“不要惊讶，这事的确就是在你呼呼大睡的时候发生的。”

奥利弗努力快速咀嚼后咽下了第二块果肉，出声咕哝时还不可避免地有些含糊。“——我也没睡那么久吧？！”

“前几天你也在睡，我来的时候是，我没在的时候也睡得不少。所以谁知道具体是什么时候呢，反正那边已经进入战果清点阶段了。”狄安娜说，“希望最后一座基地的收获能让他稍微平息一些火气。”

你明明就有好几天没在了，奥利弗腹诽道。看来这就是之前那几天里自己所错过的事。他晃了晃脑袋，左侧小臂撑床尽力坐起来一些，脑袋还有些晕乎。前来陪护他的姑娘皱了皱鼻子，作势要把刀和水果一并放下搀扶他一把，被他摇头拒绝了，于是她不大高兴地切了块苹果塞进自己嘴里。“我觉得很难。”待到坐稳身位后，奥利弗才重新开口，“虽然那家伙自己没挨着疼，罪都归别人遭了，但我觉得这比直接冲他开刀还让他不好受。”

狄安娜低低哼了一声，嘀咕了一句什么，像是“这会儿你又了解他了”，但她没有反对他的说法。奥利弗将脸歪向她，确保她留在自己缺失一半之后的视野里。他努了努嘴，牵扯到右侧脸颊上的伤口有些痛。“我都惨成这样了，他再多生气一点也不过分吧？”他抱怨道，“所以他能不能开个便门什么的，比如说从阿勒夫的医疗区里挖点儿设备出来给我减短一些疗程，省得我在这里再躺上至少三个月？”

“你还能再无耻一点吗？”狄安娜白了他一眼。

“多谢夸奖。”他回答道。

他们分食完了那个苹果，在此过程中维持了一小段沉默。女孩用湿巾揩干净手，这才拎起他右侧空了一半的袖管，手指捻在袖口扎紧的地方晃荡了几下，神情变得复杂了几分。重物砸击、摔伤和爆炸所造成的严重烧灼一并造成了不少恶果，比如说他打着石膏的左腿，比如说他在点头同意截肢手术后勉勉强强保下了半截的右臂，烧伤所波及的小半边身子还包着绷布，包裹痕迹一路蔓延到他的右半边脸上。奥利弗又晃了晃脑袋，鼻翼有些发痒。他小心地瞥了眼还挂着针管的左臂，随后可怜巴巴地看向陪床的那一位。仍然身披军衣并梳起利落高马尾的姑娘冲着他撇了下嘴，还是伸手替他挠了两下靠近纱布的地方。

“说真的，你身上的可取之处总共也没多少，其中之一就是你那张脸。”她不客气地谴责道，“现在还变成了这副鬼样。”

“哎，我觉得还好啦。”奥利弗眨了眨眼，“应该只会在右边留疤，而且不会太夸张。你们不是老觉得我长相太嫩吗，多点伤疤看起来就没那么嫩了对吧？——好痛！”

他的鼻子被狠狠拧了一下，这让他瘪嘴叫屈的时候有些瓮声瓮气。“别想了，你就算毁了容，看起来也就是个毁了容的娃娃脸。”狄安娜瞪着他，显然是有些生气，“在你老得多出皱纹来之前都别想变了。”

“唉。”奥利弗叹了口气，不知道是她对这套玩笑话根本不买账的做派还是她所说的内容更让人沮丧。他露在外头的左眼向上一翻，脸上不正经的表情稍微收敛了些。“我觉得是还好啦。”他嘀咕道，“这样一来我就可以名正言顺戴眼罩了，别人看着我的脸也不会多嘴问我是为什么。”他咧开嘴，满意地看见近旁的女孩神情逐渐变了，气恼迅速消解而去，取而代之的是一抹愕然。

“你该不会……？”

“嗯。其实我的眼睛一点儿没坏，在受了点刺激之后还变得更好使了。”奥利弗承认道，“但你也知道，平时两边视力精度差太远的话很容易头疼的。”

狄安娜冲着他愣了好一会儿，反应过来之后伸手拽住他挂在右眼上的医用眼罩轻轻一掀。奥利弗眯起那只眼睛，花了几秒去适应自然光的亮度，然后重新映入眼中的半方世界便变得清晰无比。那力量暂时固化下来了，没什么办法关停，日常如此还是有些不方便的。他挤挤眼睛示意对方在确认过后将眼罩挡回去，他在等候时从她面上辨识出更多茫然和更为细微的欣喜。这大概不算什么特别好的事情，但总比真的失去了一只眼睛要好。奥利弗读到这重意思，心下浸开一抹暖意。狄安娜没有即刻放下眼罩，而是多看了一会儿他的右眼，手指在他近前晃动了几下确认它真的是在正常运作，然后用柔软指腹搭上他的眼尾，轻轻摩挲了几下。

“我记得C.C.之前跟我们说过有更好的解决方案，以防万一，”她嘀咕道，“隐形眼镜之类的，鲁路修还在位的时候用的就是……”

“听起来可没有单边眼罩来得帅。”奥利弗说，“啊痛，痛痛痛痛痛——嘶——”

这回他被拧了耳朵，没出烧伤问题的那一边。女孩松手并替他拢回眼罩之后，他向她扮了个肯定很难看的鬼脸。“对待伤员稍微温柔一点吧？”然后他大声抱怨，“那小子负伤的时候，你对他的态度不就挺好的吗？他在这里的话也会这么说的。”

空气静止了一瞬，他眼见着面前的女孩眼睫闪动了一下，又是一下，原本浅淡冰冷的虹膜色泽稍稍浸深了。先前她从座椅上起了身，这会儿她坐回原位，十指在身前绞起，看上去有些不安。她调整了三次呼吸，终于下定决心了似地再度开口。“奥利弗，”她轻声说，“小狗他是……他大概不能再……”

“我知道的。”奥利弗说，“这么久以来你一次都没提过，哪怕他是伤得比我还重给人捆成木乃伊了也不该这样。结合传到我手上的战报，我大概也知道发生什么了。”

没什么，他想，总是要面对真相的，对于你或对于我都是如此。首先要能够提起，才有办法去直面，直面后才能去哀悼，哀悼过后才能进行更加长远的怀缅。能有多少人会去缅怀呢？那么一个不够外向、不够讨喜的年轻人，那么一个总共也没能拥有多少活在地上的年岁的小家伙，交际面狭小到友人、同伴和家人都裹同到寥寥数人里，知道他名字的人或许都还凑不齐一支送葬的队伍。所以知道的人需要去缅怀，需要直面既成的事实，所以他们终究是避不开谈论此事的。他听见女孩渐趋急促的细微的呼吸，有一些惋惜自己少去了半截胳膊，不能很方便地握住她的手腕或指尖。

“真是的。明明我刚把欠他的人情给还上，还把他从死地里赶走了，实际结果偏要跟我的预期完全相反。”他咕哝着，自觉胸口有些拥堵沉闷，“到了最后，他还是这么个不赏脸也不讨喜的性格啊。”

 

“所以，”卡诺恩说，“你还留在这个位置上。”

他拉扯着意味深长的微笑，他不是全无动容，但此刻他还表现得较为平静。他的眼神里泛起几分怪异，鲁路修知道这是为什么。在这一场战争开始之初，被动接下艰难挑战的ZERO并不是自己。仿佛是命定的倒转讽刺，有人主动掀起了上一场战争的开头，有人在那一场战争的终末之处静静迎接帷幕落下，他们的样貌嵌套在同一张面具下，在这一场战争中所处的位置全然相易。现在我成为了宣告战争结束的人，鲁路修想。他并不感到有趣，只感到更加疲惫了几分。

“你觉得这点应该感谢谁呢，马尔蒂尼？”他反问道。隔桌相对的男人看似在认真端详过来，仔细审视他所呈出的没有刻意遮掩的破绽。鲁路修耸起肩，任其考量了一番，待到对方大致得出想要的结论之后，这片刻沉默才被截断。

“是吗，看来我也不算完全败北了，至少我取得的一些成果是你无法抹消的。”卡诺恩说。他显得高兴了些，甚至能让他日渐苍白的面颊上多浮起几分血色。“那家伙需要多久才能回到公众视野中继续扮英雄？”他嘲弄道，“一个月，一年，还是再也做不到了？”

“你好像过分小觑了别人的承受能力。”鲁路修说。

“过去他只需两个月就能飞速痊愈到足以突破重围刺杀皇帝的程度，我当然知道那是个怎样夸张的怪物。”卡诺恩冷淡地回复道，旋即让面上反浮起一抹欣悦，“我所谈论的不是承受能力和恢复速度，ZERO。是已经存在的伤口。”

他的喜悦来自于恶意，来自于他所仇视的人们遭遇的苦难，既成事实的厄运，就像以腐肉与尸骸滋养花朵一般。在他的策划下被击伤、抓捕、囚禁并遭受种种苛刻折磨的那一人无论从身体状况还是精神性而论，短时间内都无法以完备状态胜任ZERO的职责了，这是此前的作为必然导向的结果。眼前的男人是在真心实意地为此感到高兴，鲁路修看得出来。这份认知令他胸腔中一片冰寒，逐渐聚起更为锋锐的利刃来。

“打碎的玻璃，撕裂的布帛，死去的鸟兽。燃烧过后的灰烬。”卡诺恩说，快活得抑扬顿挫格外分明，“有一些就算拼凑缝合回去，也不可能完全恢复旧貌了。有一些则是根本无法挽回的。”他所道出的尽是事实，这只会让听闻者愈发恼恨。鲁路修轻轻扯动嘴角，没有让怒火过分表显在自己的脸上。

“我就该在那时候用枪托揍歪你的鼻子，”然而他还是禁不住刻薄了几分，“然后让你知道什么叫没法恢复旧貌。”

“真是不幸。我也希望现在的我还能对此多在乎一些。”卡诺恩说，矜持地点了点下颌。他们分毫不让地对峙了一阵，双方都悬挂着半真不假但绝非出自善意的微笑。如此僵持了一会儿，卡诺恩率先耸动了肩头。他的双手背在身后，并不能摊开或举起进行示意。“那么，这次会面究竟是为了什么呢？”他懒洋洋地发问，声音里一派兴致缺缺，“可别说你突然拥有了类似于虐待仇敌的卑劣兴趣。啊，我在惊讶什么呢，在我面前的人过去可是举世闻名的暴君呢。”

昔日的暴君嵌套回更加陈旧的影子里，冷眼观望着面前一人的做派，老实说来和他所想象的没有太大差异。他短暂阖眼，在黑暗中推演自己错失的一些事情，最后论证了一次先前得出的结果，轻轻舒了口气，抹消了自己残存的一丝仁慈。“我来确认你是否拥有让我剖露真相的价值。”他在重新掀起眼睑后告诉对方，嘴角牵起的笑意中毫无温度，“多谢你良好的合作态度，现在我确实下定决心了。”

 

她将精加工完成的饰品存放进方盒里时，余光瞥见年轻的女皇皱起了鼻子。

“告诉我这不是我哥哥的主意。”娜娜莉说。C.C.失笑摇头，侧身抬手搭在她肩上。

“当然不是了。”女皇的拜访者回答道，“他对这类东西压根就没多少好感，是吧？我好像见过玛丽安娜那条项链的残骸，也没被他们保留多久。不过好吧，根据他的转述，将它弄坏也不是他的问题。”

她不确定这番解释是让对方稍微消了火还是更生气了。女皇很擅长掩饰自己的情绪，即使在亲近信任的人面前也会保持喜怒不形于色的庄重姿态，大多数时是这样。所以，总之，不论她高兴或否，C.C.还是从她这边的渠道借用了人手，用带出坟墓的一枚鸽血色的宝石制作出了一条新的项链。因为形式与她先前出手还没落得好结果的赠物一致，女皇陛下会感到心情复杂也是正常的。C.C.小小吹了声口哨，等待坐在轮椅上的女孩平复好情绪。

“你打算用它来做什么？”片刻之后，娜娜莉问。在那点儿纠结心思放下之后，她便自然而然将注意力转向了漂亮首饰本身的含义上。C.C.用指尖弹了弹宝石的边缘，象征性地吹了口气，将样式朴素过头的盒盖关拢了。

“等到那个小丫头完成训练正式毕业的时候，再送给她当卒业礼物。”她回答道。

“认真的吗？”女皇扬起眉梢，“我觉得到时候她需要的并不是首饰，而是勋章。”

“她穿长裙的样子挺好看的，我不觉得她需要完全放弃这方面的爱好和优势。”C.C.轻快地说，稍加停顿后挤了挤眼睛，“另外，贝狄威尔，陛下——考虑一下？”

“重组圆桌的提案每年都能在我的桌上堆起一整摞，多出一个候选人也不能让我立即改变想法。”娜娜莉说。她给出一个稍显歉意的矜持微笑，那副模样和她的嫡亲兄长很是有几分神似。魔女莞尔一笑，脚下转步从她身畔离开了。

“来日方长，先考虑着也不错。”C.C.不甚认真地建议道，旋即摇了摇头，“算啦，反正我不会在这儿常驻的，也犯不着替别人着急。”

她躬身去打量一簇蓝菊时，庭院中有微风拂过。她将一缕发丝捋回耳后，因着一点儿不知是因时节还是其它因素而生的莫名感怀而抿了会儿嘴角。“接下来你要去日本吗？”娜娜莉的声音问，语调十拿九稳，提问的方式却小心翼翼。C.C.没有回身，只是不太礼貌地抬手一招，算是应下了这个猜测。

“我是这么打算的，虽然我觉得这并不是一个登门拜访的好时机。”她寻思道，“也说不准，某人可能摆臭脸赶走所有会打扰到伤员休养的不稳定因素，也可能需要有人在他本人抽不出空的时候陪那一位说说话。我得亲自确认一下。”

她挠了下鼻翼，多少对枢木朱雀其人现前的状态产生了一丝担忧，紧接着便好笑于自己不知何时起也开始干些替人进行多余的关心之类的事情了。她听见轮椅碾动石板路的低微声响，年轻的女皇正从背后向自己靠近。“需要他操心的伤员好像还不止一个吧？那个驾驶贝狄威尔的女孩，她的同伴状况不太好，她还需要照看他一阵，这阵子以来她都在断断续续告假。”娜娜莉说，“虽然她接管了大部分麻烦，可我不觉得‘某个人’会完全不闻不问。”

“嗯，对。看样子你知道的事情并不少嘛。”C.C.感慨道，直起身后继续陪她闲扯，“另一说，我觉得还是把那小子划进特殊编制好了，我是说，如果他还愿意过来不列颠尼亚这边的话。”

“可是他的手臂和眼睛……？”

“他的眼睛挺好的。目前的问题只有手臂，不过也不是什么大问题。”知情的魔女隔空拆穿了那点儿年轻人的小秘密，毫不留情地嗤之以鼻，“你看，杰雷米亚那个混蛋还没玩消失的时候，不也过得挺好的吗。”

她回身对上轮椅中的掌权者，女皇面上讶异的神情渐渐淡去了，眼目中闪烁起一缕浮游不定的光。她们之间的谈话向来不至于过度谨慎，有时甚至比当权者和ZERO之间的晦涩指代更为直白。所以话题的走向只取决于其中一方愿意提起多少，又是否愿意直面问题的根源。逐渐褪去少女稚嫩的皇位中人安静端坐，眼睫翕动，神情变得复杂也变得温柔。有一些症结终究是绕不开的，那会让人忧心也会让人回忆起旧日哀恸，连同沉疴一并被唤起，但即便如此、总归还是不愿避让错失的。

“C.C.。”她轻声说，“我想见他了。”

“你不是在说杰雷米亚吧？”被点名的魔女转了转眼珠，没忍住打趣道。女皇冲她皱起眉头，还抱怨似地额外噘起了嘴。

“啊呀。”娜娜莉说，“就好像我说‘是’的话你会相信一样。”

C.C.嘴角一歪，摊手示意自己说的不过是玩笑话。随后她的目光也柔和下来，走近到女皇的身前，重新亲昵地搭着了她的肩膀。“那家伙啊，等到他忙完这一阵，应该就能抽出空来了。”知情更多的魔女说，提及相关人物时没忍住翻了下眼睑，“他最近心情一直不太好，你得稍微小心点。虽然他肯定不会冲你发脾气，但他可能会被你三言两语说到回头哭鼻子。”

“我觉得不会，”当事人的亲妹妹公正地说，“他最多就是抱着脑袋自怨自艾罢了。”

她们交换了一个眼神，同时放声笑了出来。娜娜莉用指节稍掩住嘴，发笑的时候依然略皱着眉心，那点儿快活的神情很快沉静下去，变作柔软的怅惘。某一个日子已经过去了，收束在战争的末尾，余下一片属于秋季的湛蓝远空。她在这光景中仰起头，让消弭了炽热温度的晴好阳光铺散在她的额脸上。

“已经四年了。”她说。她的手指在身前握拢，偏偏又留下一线能够填补进去的空位，仿佛是在攥握着某样不在此处的事物，某个人抽离开的指尖。C.C.在她旁侧俯身，揽住她如将一个平凡少女带入一个拥抱。

“截止到上个月为止，”魔女低语着慨叹，“是的。”

然后她亲吻女孩的发鬓和光洁前额，如替别人赋予祝福，传递尚存于世间某处的念想。娜娜莉仰面微笑着，嘴唇嚅动拼凑出低微呓语。她没有哀叹亦没有落泪，好像至此不过是在阐述一样事实，已经在日积月累中沉淀而下，成为伴她行进下去的一道航标、一个亲昵的影子。

“我很想念他。”她轻声说，“真的、真的很想念他。”

 

“我了解修奈泽尔。”鲁路修说。他让目光平视前方，嘴角上挑着平淡讥诮。“一个人总是需要了解他的对手的。”他说，同时望着眼前的人和不复存在的半血兄长，“与人博弈不如追随于人那样简单，对弈需要推演，追随只需盲从。”

“蛊惑人心的骗子说这样的话拥有多少说服力呢？”卡诺恩嗤笑道。鲁路修望着他，在暗处将酝酿的话语打磨为尖刀，同时不免产生了一丝微妙的怜悯。

“蛊惑人心……是吗？”获胜的一方说，“我可不觉得我亲爱的皇兄能比我高尚太多。”

人要如何去回忆败亡的对手呢？有时是心怀赞许，有时是不屑一顾，而构成修奈泽尔的要素相当复杂，这么一个没有被斩决的败者、在落败后才以一死使得预定的轨迹出现了偏离，在怀想时总归是要慎重些的。“在他愿意屈居幕后时，他所需要的是听话的仆从，或者为他所指使的傀儡。在他走至台前后，他所需要的是盲信者。”鲁路修说，“他站在高处，熠熠生辉，让人选择性看见自己想要相信的部分，从而用本身的希冀将他塑造成更加完美的模样。有人认为他是一个好的统领者，有人认为他能成为更加优秀的帝王，有人认为他是宽厚仁慈的。有多少是挑选过的真意、多少是伪装出的表象呢？实际结果又如何呢？他玩弄人心的时候从来不需要外力介入，在这方面他做得相当高明，我也不惮承认。”他翻动手掌，如为空处的幻象覆上一层阴影。他看向对面的男人，看进那双蒙上阴霾的蓝眼睛。你看，他想，你本来也足够聪明。

“然后，”他说，“在他死去之前，有人认为自己得到了他的信任，以及更多自己想要拥有的事物。”

要对付聪明人是很容易的，尤其在原本能藉由盲信来自我蒙蔽的事物或人消失之后。言语可以被打造成尖刀，划开完美表象的边缘，掀起一道缝隙，足够聪明的人自然能从中窥见本就存在的疑窦、不足美丽的残缺部分。“让我告诉你一个事实吧。”鲁路修说，口吻愈发冷淡，“为什么我会让他服从ZERO，为什么这对他而言是能够逼迫他到宁可死去的折磨。”对面的囚徒皱起眉，不再像先前那般从容了。

“他和你一样，不愿将自身死亡的权利让归于人。”卡诺恩说，“这是多么难懂的事情吗？”

“当然。”鲁路修回答道，“不论他是如何进行论证的，也许将你甚至是他自己都一道欺骗了……实际上他死去的理由跟我完全不同。”

他说得笃定，以至于真正亲历了那死亡的人面露不满的嘲弄。“你的依据是什么？”

“依据是他大抵从未期望过这一切。”鲁路修说，“他有明确命令过你替他完成这些吗？摧毁原本趋于完好的秩序，对现今的不列颠尼亚展开报复，或是直接将矛头对向ZERO——他有明确命令你任何事吗？”

“他让我保全自己，只做自己力所能及的事。”卡诺恩答道，“他让我记住我们过去曾经拥有的东西。”

“是啊，然后他就这样放手了。让你惦记往日荣光，让你从外力因素下保全自己，却不阻止你将自己推到自我毁灭的边缘。”鲁路修说。在他陈述的时候，那双浮起阴霾的蓝眼睛里多添了一抹狂乱色彩，不似愤怒般热烈，不似憎恨般有力。他看过去，恰到好处地表露出怜悯时近似轻蔑。“他让你以为你所做的布局就是他想要的，却不告诉你他自己的规划。”他说，“他不给人留下任何重塑未来的机会，也不多留下一份希望。”

“因为他没法忤逆ZERO。”卡诺恩咬牙道。

“因为他根本不会去考虑。”原本的下令者说。

他缓缓站起身，拢在长披风的包裹下，将双手向前伸出，捧住搁置在桌沿的假面。他将那物件捧至面前，端详片刻后翻转过来抱在臂弯里，让对面的人能将它的正面看得分明。他的舌尖上含着刀刃，他俯瞰过去时所看见的是平静表象正在崩塌的模样。“你知道修奈泽尔跟我的根本分歧在哪吗？”他轻声说，“他将死亡的权利握在自己手中，只是自负到不愿作为败者而妥协，并不是为了将自己的性命在临终前一刻交付到别人手里。”

“不。”卡诺恩说。他面上涌起一片病态潮红，迅速席卷而来又缓慢褪去。他给不出更为有力的批驳，他无法进行回击。人要怎么对已经能够理解的事情进行反驳呢？真相一直存在于那里，鲁路修想，现在你看见了。原本你要一直自欺欺人下去也无妨，然而你不该引动这些祸事，你不该试图激怒我的。

“他厌倦了，所以离开了。”他继续说，“他不愿继续跟我留下的幻影争斗了，于是放弃了。他选择死就只是这么简单的事情，他没有托付给你任何东西。”他冷眼观瞻着面前的男人，先前那一丝微妙怜悯已然隐没了。“而你认为他信任你。”鲁路修说，“你认为你所做的事情是他的愿望，这样一来于他而言你的存在就足够重要了。你认为他信任你，依靠你，感激你的忠诚，为此还能赠予你一些爱意，是吗？”

你看，他想，你不该激怒我的。你本来可以怀揣着一点儿可怜的幻想走入地狱，往后也与我无关了。然而有人伤损了身躯，有人在战事中死去，有那么多人因你可笑而可恨的布局付出了过于沉重的代价，所有活下来的人都应当担负起责任。所以别抱有侥幸了，别再沉浸在旧日的美梦里了。获胜的一方向前倾身，注视着败者褪尽血色的惨白面容咧开嘴角，单手前伸向下虚按，点出了用于“将军”的一着棋。

“他并不真正信赖任何人，他所爱的只是他自身。你所期许的一切都是泡影。”他轻声说，听闻着对方被扼住咽喉般紧促艰涩的呼吸，残酷地击毁了最后的壁垒，让浮沫都涣散而去，“这就是你应该知道的真相。”

 

女人在昏暗灯光下举高左手，她的指根处悬吊着一枚金属牌。

那是她从伯利恒的郊外带回的东西。她说它原本不该由自己来保管，但有时候压在指挥者肩上的负担太重了，她总得帮忙分担一些。包括把一个菜鸟训练出师，教一个不合群的男孩习得一些规矩，或者在他死去之后带走一枚吊牌，因为他的同伴或者、他的家人，在触碰他的遗躯时手指发抖得太过厉害，甚至无法完成一个简单的开解动作。

所以她将它带走了，权当是属于自己的那份悼念。出席葬礼的人并不很多，持续的时间也并不长，新增的墓碑上刻着的生卒年份只有后头的数字是确切的，前头的一个甚至需要以问号来标识。真有趣，她说，直到那一刻我才忽然意识到，那家伙身上的谜团还有那么多，而我从来就没有机会去弄清楚。也没什么不好的，这样一来我也不至于像某些人一样躲在背后或者干脆就在面具底下哭。

她耸起肩膀，将拼写着不死鸟字样的金属吊牌卷进掌心里，伸手向酒保多要了一瓶威士忌。“知情者又少了一个。”酒杯被重新斟到半满时，她淡淡开口道。她的红发在昏黄灯光下映出一层瑰丽暖色，像融化的火焰，盛开过后即将萎谢的花。基诺张了张嘴，想安慰她又自觉准备好的说辞过于苍白无力。

“我很抱歉。”然后他说。卡莲侧过头来，略一抿嘴，伸出单指在他鼻尖上轻点了一下。

“你有什么好抱歉的？你本来也做不了什么。”她摇头道，“你是这样，我也差不多。到现在为止我还在对ZERO生气，根据他的行事准则来看，我大概很难彻底消火了。”

这话就更难接了，给出肯定或反对的意见都不恰当，为ZERO说两句话更是不可能的。基诺苦笑着摸了摸鼻尖处她碰过的地方，落手去托起了自己的玻璃杯。他含着一口酒液，不算上品也不算过于廉价。他身旁的女人轻轻哼着鼻音，仿佛追随着酒馆一角转动的老式留声机，拉扯出一段上了年纪的陈旧曲调，又消失在轻微的吞咽声里。

“好吧，至少我教给那小子的一些东西让他多挣扎了几下，不然他可能撑不到最后一刻就先被人打爆了。”他听见她小声咕哝出的话语，“这算是件值得高兴的事情吗？”

她斜过身子时眯着眼睛，呼吸间有些酒气，但还不见多少醉意。他们的吧凳相距不远，基诺稍微侧身便能叫她依偎到自己肩头。于是他的身躯上多倚了一个人的重心，她的手肘碾着他的胃袋，在他面露难色时才悄悄挪开。“结果来说，我认识的男人都差不多差劲。”她宣布道，“像他那么大的年轻人总是摆脱不掉天真和一厢情愿，决定什么和放弃什么都差不多快，来了又走的速度快得要命，到头来总会消失不见。总是这样的，我差不多也习惯了。”她皱起鼻子，挤出一个鬼脸，吐出舌尖又收回，随后将眉梢舒开，眼睫轻轻颤动了两下。“在我自己脱离那个年纪之后，还能又碰上类似的案例，这可真是让人头痛啊。”她含糊地抱怨道，“所以你看，我要怎么真的原谅ZERO呢？”

“也不是每个人都会消失不见。”基诺纠正她，“好歹我是能多留下一阵的。”

“是啊。”卡莲说，“这大概就是你身上最不讨人厌的地方了。”

她打了个小酒嗝，手肘撑上他的肩头，折过手腕轻轻拧了一下他的脸颊。基诺配合地怪叫了一声，逗得她小声发笑。在互相闹腾了一会儿之后，一支乐曲转完了，卡莲在更换碟片的空档中拐过小腿，用脚踝挨蹭他的脚踝。

“我需要的不是安慰。”她说。基诺低叹了一声，伸手搭住她的腰，并没有被推开。

“我知道。”

“那会让人显得很蠢，而且很软弱。”卡莲说。她单手晃荡着酒杯，原先握起的左手松开了，翻出那一小枚浸过血灰又被洗净的副牌。“我都捱了那么久了，失去过的同伴也有那么多。要我每天为每个我还记得起来的人都哀悼一遍的话，我也用不着过我自己的日子了。”

“哼嗯。”基诺说，“所以我会陪你喝点酒，也许再被你拉去在友谊赛里痛殴一场。”

“很对。”卡莲点头道，旋即扯起一个不太认真的假笑，“你看，你已经没有过去那么自以为是了。过去那个第三骑士大概只会自说自话让我想开点，因为你就是那么个没怎么遇过挫的幸运儿，什么事情对你来说都还挺容易的。”

那也已经是在上一场战争结束之前的事情了，基诺想。经历那样一场战争，除去引导战局的人与其安插的不可或缺的齿轮之外，谁都不是无可替代的一环，活下来的也不过是寻常的幸存者。成败另有评判标准，荣耀变得不值一提，往日他赖以生存的秩序变得不堪一击，熟悉面孔也各自散去，最后的圆桌骑士这一称号什么也象征不了，依照惯性磕磕绊绊地走至今日也没有值得吹嘘的地方。他低下头，拇指摩挲玻璃杯的外壁，心头涌起一点儿微弱的伤感。

“没有什么事是真的很容易的。”他说，“有些事情我明白得很迟，但毕竟那也是在好几个年头以前了。”

他再看向身边的女人时，她面上的烦闷成分已经削减许多了。她挨着他的肩臂，手臂拐过来自顾自地碰了他的酒杯。“敬战争结束。”她大声说，“希望别再有下一次了。”她将剩余的杯中物一饮而尽，发出一串奇怪的细小笑声。

“但你还是会以拉练为借口把我拖回装甲骑里去。”基诺说，耐心地替她揩拭了一下眼角。这回卡莲捉住了他的手掌，拇指蹭向掌纹当中，轻柔地摩挲了几下。

“我会的。”她回答他，“考虑到你差不多也习惯了。”

他们依偎着喝完了那瓶酒剩下的部分。

 

言令者将满面惨然的囚徒丢在身后，从侧门走入隔间，看见里头仅有的一人站在用于观察的单向玻璃前方，手指按在冰冷壁面上。那人探出衣袖的指掌和一部分腕臂都被绷带或医用棉贴照顾着，这让他弯曲手指时不免有些僵硬。他安静伫立着，唯独呼吸步奏沉重而拖沓。鲁路修接近他，碰到他的手肘时接触到一丝神经质的颤抖，随后对方如猛然惊醒般弹动了肩背，这才侧过挂着病态疲倦的面容。

“你应该坐在那里休息才是。”鲁路修说，指向他身后安放的座椅。朱雀后退了一小步，手指仍按在玻璃上，无声用力至指节都反折起了一小段。

“是吗？”他的声音很轻，“你希望我把那边发生的事情当作普通的情景剧来观赏吗？”

“如果可以的话，是的。”鲁路修说，“不过是我有些控制不住脾气，用羞辱败者的方式来稍微泻个火罢了，本来也不是什么重要的事情。”

他抬起手，碰到对方的耳鬓，指尖穿入棕色发丝，就这样拢过那张憔悴程度并不比另一侧的囚徒要更轻些的脸孔。先前一道纵向划开侧颜的裂伤已经痊愈了，至此仅剩下还未消退的白痕。他让拇指搭摁在那道伤痕的一端，就这样迫使对方望向自己。他口头上这样说，实际上他们都知道这是为了什么、又额外意味着什么。将幸存者的希冀敲打粉碎，将最后的支柱抽离而去，如此这般一场闹剧，末了还剥夺了即刻终结的可能。他转身离去前将一句指令烙在那双浸满灰败的蓝眼睛里，消泯了自我了断的可能，将此世剩余的困苦悉数拘束于人——

他说“不要死”。

支撑你燃烧至今的火焰熄灭了，作为薪料的希冀本身就是错误的，如果最后你所求的是死亡的安宁，如果你认为求得一死至少能够追随某个人一道离开——如果你愿意继续这样欺骗自己的话，那么就连这点残存的指望都断去吧。指令道出了，无力抵抗的囚徒沦为清醒的疯人，言令者则将其抛下、走到壁障的这一侧来，望向目睹了这一出讽刺剧目的旁观者。唯一的观众拉扯起歪曲悲戚的笑容，分明知道这实则是一次复仇。倾泻了满腔愤怒，蘸着灰烬为伤者与死者书写下什么。

“你还是对他用了Geass。”朱雀说。

“是的。”鲁路修低声应答，“仅此一次，我确实是完全抱着诅咒的心情去做的。”

朱雀困惑地笑了，那茫然神情如同跨越过四年光阴，理应已经身死的零之骑士终于从昏睡中醒来勉强起身活动的时候面向命定的死者所呈出的苦恼。“真残酷。”他轻声念道，因自己或许也曾置身于类似的情境里，“现在你知道你为什么显得这么残酷了吗？”

“我一直知道。”鲁路修回答他，“我的愿望确实和诅咒无异。”

但总还是有些分异的。将一个人击垮时所处的立场，将一个人扶植到光鲜名号下时所怀的心愿，与人分别时是空空荡荡或心怀祝愿——总还是有所区别的。他只是同样累了，不愿为自己继续辩解。他面前的人则微微侧过头颅，主动让面颊贴进他的掌心。

“没关系。”朱雀说，“我好像没那么在乎了。我是说，它本来的目的。”

那困苦的笑意仍在，其中的悲戚也未能消解，但惊惧散去了，也不似死去的灰烬。鲁路修平缓吁气，拢住他的面廓贴上他的嘴唇。朱雀的身体本来还紧绷着，在这一个亲吻从唇齿相贴加深到柔软的碾磨勾缠时才逐渐放松了。他阖拢眼睑，喉间哽出细微的哑音。他攀来手臂拥住披风笼罩下的身形，在两人前额相贴着歇气时喘出微弱的呼唤。

“鲁路修。”他说。

“我在。”鲁路修耐心应道。

“别再逼迫自己了。”朱雀说，“已经足够了。”

真正在逼迫自己的人是谁呢？鲁路修想。他们亲吻彼此的方式都像是濒临溺亡之人，如寻求浮木般寻求另一人的体温。这四年以来你支撑自己的方式，自空中一役以来我留在台前的方式。有人离去了，这不是头一次，也不会是最后一次。每个离去的人都会带走一些东西，让留下的人生出些感念，或者更为紧密的依偎在一起，或者让空洞保持缺失的模样。

也或者这二者原本就不是互相冲突的。

他再次亲吻面前的人，从闭拢的眼睑到缺乏血色的柔软嘴唇，将能够给予的依恋温存悉数交付过去。然后他揽住对方的臂弯，将其领回到能够歇息的舒适座椅中，终于后退一步托起假面，将它扣回到自己的头颅上。

 

“你随时可以开始。”台下的女人说。

她站在媒体区当中，抛出问题后也迟迟没有坐下，在他点头应允之后，她才重新落座，让自己隐匿于人群所构成的不会喧宾夺主的阴影里。站在台前的ZERO向下俯瞰，审视每一张或平淡或狂热的脸孔，怀揣着疑问的人、所抱的敬意是真实或虚假的人。人群在等候他发言的空档中变得极为安静，及至会场变得落针可闻时，他才终于开腔。他回到自己所塑造的样本中，不是第一日，也不是最后一日。这不会让事情变得更为容易，但他从第一步踏出时就不能退缩了，现在也是一样。

“我们准备了一场审判。”他说，“庭审过程和结果都将原原本本记录在案，陪审团的构成也绝对公正。我们接受任何合情合理的质疑，届时也会在对外发声时就不涉及紧要机密的部分作出解答。基于超合众国所展开的联盟关系在这一战中遭受了相当严峻的考验，我们希望能在今后的时日里逐渐修补累积下的间隙与不信任，无论是内部还是外部的。”他陈述那些公式化的模板套路，由他或由别的发言人进行公示都是一样。他在句末稍加停顿，在面具下方对台下众人扫视了一番，在不为人知处稍稍撇开了一抹笑意。

“但这不是我今天打算讲述的重点。”他说，“毕竟，就公众所知，审判的权力从来都落在获胜者的手里。过去我也担当过被宣判为有罪的恶人，即使从未有一场正规的审判真正降临在我身上。”

他向前倾身，留意到人群中的一小阵骚动。他感到好笑，对自己所处的方位，对再三弯折直至如今的命运。他在构造出的名号中所经历过的挫败和刑罚缺乏规制与公义，他以本来面貌所担负的恶名则从未有过尘埃落定后受审判罚的机会。然而公众是不会知晓的，所看见的只有“ZERO”的人们是不会知晓的。灯光在他视野中闪烁流窜，捕捉他呈现在外的一张面具的形廓，缺乏变化、也找不见破绽。

“你们想听我谈论战争，那么我就谈论它罢。”他扬声道。他在台前摊开双手，让自然垂落的披风随之招展开。“我并非和平的代言者。从我第一次以这个身份、这个名号出现的时候，我就是在亲手掀起一场动乱。”他这样自述，“即使上一场战争以那样的形式迎来终末，终结于我、终结于ZERO，我也不会自诩为和平的使者。我亲身参与了战争，我推动它往我想要的方向行进，我在合适的时候站在合适的位置上，我成功做到了这一切——仅仅如此。”他垂落手臂，指掌扣摁在台前，巧妙地添加了一个文字游戏，又让自己的声音叠合原本的规制继续自话筒中扩散出去。

“而在这一次战争里，”他说，“我所担任的角色也并没有很大不同。”

他看向台下，陌生的、熟悉的，他过去认得或从未识得过的脸孔。提问的女人隐没在暗处，更多人都隐没在暗处，在他的目视范围之外聆听他的话语，能够理解他发言的用意或永远不能。“所以我不能承诺‘这就结束了’，永远都不能。”他平静道，“我会尽力维护我们获胜之后得来的安宁，我会期许剩余的纷争不至于再令我回到战场上去。我会这样做，但我不能承诺我能控制住全局。会有其它乱象和变数出现，会有人抱持和我相似或全然不同的想法，然后挑战我们所建立的秩序，就像我曾经作为反叛者时所做的。”他抬起单手，如旧日煽动抗争时所常做的。他在空中攥握成拳，将无形的命途都收归自己的掌心。

“但只要我还一日在台前，我就会尽力尝试的。”他沉声道，“如果我不能阻止更多战争，那么下一次我也会让它终结在我手里。如果公众希望我担任英雄的角色，我总会留在这里的。”

他仰起头时望见白亮的光。他允许自己沉寂数秒，沉浸回一缕遐思中去。光芒让他与回忆中的场景相叠合，在浮游的尘屑之间，在他曾将一张面具交付于人的故地。近日他们又回到那里，唯独他们两人，在幸存下来的破落厅堂中，额外相伴的或许只有无形中存在的神明。“往后我们该怎么办呢？”他开口询问。面具还握稳在他手中，想要交递出去便可再现四年以前的残旧影像。四年以来接替他的影子望向他，并没有当即伸手接下那样东西。

“你回到这里来了，你留在那个位置上只会比我做得更好。你想要维持现状的话，就这样下去也不错。”朱雀说，口吻平淡而机械，“如果你不想去应付后续的麻烦事，那么给我喘口气的机会，等我确信自己能支撑住了，我就会替你回到台前去。”

“换成是过去的话，我会直接给你规定一个期限，让你准备好下一次交班。因为我觉得你会比我更需要这张面具，我就会这么做。”手持面具的一方说，轻轻耸起肩头，“我做过一次了，老实说要面对它所导致的后果确实有些费劲，所以我也不打算再做一回。那么我问你，你想要怎么办呢？”

不再有暴君和效忠于他的刽子手了，往后的抉择也不再关乎足以震动世界的剧目，没有一个既成的约定，所以他道出口的并非陈述而是疑问。与他相对而立的男人垂下颅首，望向他手头托举的物件，瑛绿双眼中逐渐浮起一片波澜。

“我不知道，鲁路修。”朱雀说。

过去的骑士与此时的无名者抬起手掌，没有接过那张假面，而是覆在它的表层轻轻摩挲。“我可以让自己习惯一些事情，我也习惯这样做了。”他轻声道，“像是作为杀人者而活，作为不列颠尼亚的兵卒去出生入死，作为某个人的骑士，作为你的敌人，作为你的同行者。被你要求承担什么或舍弃什么，被你握住手或抛下，我都是能够让自己去习惯的。”他抿起一丝微笑，绿眼睛轻轻眨动了两下。“所以，”他这样说，“如果你能做出决定的话，你来抉择就好了。”

然而不再是这样了。他们不能回到过去，他们总要做出变化。有一些人直至最后都没能明确道出自己最为真实的愿望，也永远也没有那样的机会了。在尘埃飞舞间，一个幸存者望着另一个，言令之人发出叹息，让自己的口吻更为严肃了些。

“我说过的吧，Geass和愿望是相似的。你接受了我的指令，我的愿望，让我的那部分意志跟你共存。你做得足够多了。”他说，“所以现在，我问你，朱雀，你的愿望是什么呢？”

“……你应该知道的。”他等候了许久才听见对方回答。

“告诉我。”他说。

“你知道的。”对方说。

“说出来。”他提高音量来强调。在他的要求之下，一度接替他的影子忽然颤抖了，咬紧牙关好似倾吐事实是多么困难的挑战，几经酝酿才终于让它冲破关隘。

“更替过的布局，能够斩断仇恨的新生的秩序，足够温柔的世界，你已经创造好了。”朱雀说，“那么，就活在这样的世界上吧。”

他们一并屏息静气，数秒成为漫长难捱的半生，一个死去又归来的轮回，直至其中一人微微颔首打破这僵持的局面。“我接受。”昔日的死者说。曾经杀死他的男人猛然抬头，令昏暗空间中仅有的一缕光亮落入双眼，映出一圈明亮的翡翠色。

“留在这里。”

“我接受。”

“在我眼前。”

“我接受。”

“不要再……”

男人哽住了，迸出一声似哭似笑的含混单音。

那是原本再也不能被言说的小小心愿，卑微到一度埋没进尘埃里，随着话者本人的自我放弃而不让提及，又随着他一道死去，因他一路走来是在应承别人的期许，因他最后甚至不再作为自己而活。终于他又拥有了叫它重见天日的机会，由关联它的那一人亲自发掘而出。无论今后会如何发展，无论未来的担负与责任该如何判明，只要你在的话——只要你还在这里。没有别的事值得期许了，没有别的事需要担忧了。只是这样简单的希冀，如果它真能实现的话。他为之颤栗的时候，鲁路修向他微笑。于是新的约定就此缔结而成，誓言落得一个双方皆会认可的结果。

“嗯，我知道了。”从坟墓中归来的人说，“既然你还得活下去，不管这到底是诅咒还是祝愿，我就陪你一起好了。”

为了伤损的人，为了离去的人，为了断裂的牵绊，为了还能维续更多不能轻易放弃的事物。有人以性命换得了奇迹，如今他也成为了奇迹所拯救的一部分。如果他终究无法操控一切，那就这样做吧，力所能及地挽回他仍然能够补救之事。所以在这样一个秋日里，他回到台前，望向到场的人群，望向更多无法到场的人群，悲泣的、欢笑的，沉睡于坟茔中的。往昔与今日一并浮游着，在他眼前叠合成喧哗潮浪，应和着他的呼吸与心跳。

“因为我还拥有留在这里的理由。”他朗声道，“因为我不愿看到相似的悲剧继续重复下去。”那是他的声音，他所塑造的规制，或许还留下了别的什么，曾经替他填补这个位置的人所留下的呼声回响。更多的人，曾爱着他、也为他所爱的。他在所有叠加而来的影子里深深呼吸，欣悦和忧虑都淡去了，凝作更为巩实的宁静。

“……为了不再重蹈覆辙。”他说。他仰起头，迎上倾泻而下的光亮，来自过往的余音在他耳畔如钟声鸣响，逐渐涣散成未知的崭新乐章。


End file.
